GOMAWO SEHUNIE
by ruixi1
Summary: (Last Chap)Luhan gadis panti asuhan yang berusaha untuk mencari pangeran berkuda putihnya yang berjanji akan selalu membahagiakannya. HunHan/GS/Rated M/Special Event HunHan Giveaway Challange
1. Chapter 1

**GOMAWO SEHUNIE**

 **HunHan**

 **Rated M**

 **Angst/Romance/Best Friend**

 **Genderswitch**

 **+Happy Ending+**

 **Prolog**

"Kyaaa lepaskan..hahahhaha"

"Jangan lari"

"Bunga ini cantik sama seperti kamu"

Blushhhh

"Wah mukamu memerah"

"Andweeoo kajima hiks hiks"

"Mian"

"Aku akan mencari mu hiks hiks"

.

.

.

'Kehidupan saat ini memang berat namun kamu adalah penyemangat dari semua yang ada'

Ckiiiiiit

Bruk

"Awww"

"Gwenchana?"

.

.

"Saranghae"

"Eungggh pheelaan pe elan"

"Ahh ahhh yes There"

"Aww kau menjepitku"

"Ahhhh/Eungggghhh"

"Gomawo"

"Saranghae"

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong saya kembali dengan FF abal-abal lainnya dalam rangka mengikuti event HunHan Giveaway Challenge Yang diadakan oleh HunHan Indonesia**

 **Makasih udah ngadain event ini, karena akan memperbanyak FF HunHan**

 **Saya sendiri nggak yakin ama ceritanya, soalnya aku ga bisa bikin yang angst banget hehhhe**

 **Tapi sebagai HunHan Shipper akan terus mencoba untuk melestarikan FF HunHan yang sudah semakin menghilang ini**

 **Gomawo**

 **Di tunggu Reviewnya semuanya**

 **See You Next Chap**

 **HunHan Story**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOMAWO SEHUNIE**

 **HUNHAN**

 **ANGST/ROMANCE/DRAMA?**

 **RATED M**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

Chapter 1

 **\+ HAPPY READING +**

Hujan lebat disertai petir tengah mengguyur pinngiran kota seoul tepatnya di daerah gwangju. Hujan Nampak sudah terjadi beberapa jam silam terlihat dari menggenangnya air di sepanjang jalan, beberapa pohon tumbang dan listrik di daerah ini mati total

JDEEER

"Eomma" Teriak seorang gadis kecil di salah satu ruangan yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut

"Hiks hiks eomma"

Cklek

"Oh Lulu kemari sayang" ucap wanita paruh baya yang sering di sebut bibi Jang sambil mengangkat gadis bernama Luhan atau yang sering di panggil dengan Lulu

"Hiks Hiks"

"Cup cup jangan menangis Lulu kan sudah bersama eomma"

"Eomma Lulu takut petirnya sangat kencang dan juga gelap" ucap Luhan sambil menyerukan kepalanya ke leher perempuan yang di panggil Eomma tersebut

"Nde kajja kita bergabung dengan yang lain" ucap bibi Jang

Terlihat beberapa anak yang tengah berkumpul di atas lantai berkarpet dengan saling merangkul dan di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa lilin untuk memberikan penerangan kepada mereka

"Apa Luhan terbangun?" ucap bibi Ahn yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis mungil lainnya

"Nde nampaknya Lulu sangat ketakutan" Ucap bibi Jang

"Anak-anak sudah malam sekarang kalian tidur ya disini" ucap bibi Ahn yang di angguki oleh semua anak-anak yang ada

"Lulu juga tidur lagi ya" ucap bibi Jang yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

Luhan adalah gadis manis berusia enam tahun yang menjadi salah satu penghuni panti asuhan "Peterpan"

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menelusup ke dalam jendela panti dimana terdapat anak-anak yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Bibi Jang Nampak tersenyum melihat anak-anak tersebut

"Areum-ah, kau sedang apa eoh?"

"Oh sooyoung-ah lihat mereka Nampak damai dan tenang eoh?"

"Hmmmm"

Jang areum dan Ahn sooyoung dua wanita paruh baya yang Nampak masih cantik di usianya yang menginjak 40an, mereka merupakan dua sahabat yang ditinggal suaminya saat bertugas kemanusiaan sebagai relawan dalam perang di timur tengah, kedua suami mereka gugur setelah terkena bom yang menyerang tempat mereka dan kedua wanita tersebut bertekad untuk melanjutkan cita-cita kedua suami mereka yang memang memiliki jiwa social yang tinggi sehingga akhirnya mereka mengelola panti asuhan peterpan ini secara langsung.

Sudah tujuh tahun lamanya panti asuhan ini berdiri dan tepat saat mereka mengambil alih dan tinggal langsung dip anti saat itu pulalah tangis seorang anak berusia dua tahun terdengar di depan pintu panti

 _FLASHBACK ON_

" _Areum-ah akhirnya kita sampai" ucap Sooyoung saat keduanya baru saja sampai dip anti tersebut_

" _Nde, semoga mereka senang dengan apa yang kita lakukan"_

" _Hmmm, kajja kita masuk"_

 _Areum dan Sooyoung memasuki panti dan disambut hangat oleh pengurus panti, mereka bercakap-cakap dan mengenalkan beberapa anak yang tinggal dipanti tersebut. Satu minggu sudah Areum dan Sooyoung mengelola panti tersebut dan saat ini hari sudah menunjukan jam Sembilan malam semua anak sudah di giring memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing._

 _Areum baru saja dari kamar Joongkok dan jinri, setelah memastikan keduanya tertidur Areum langsung mematikan lampu dan keluar._

" _Oh anda sudah selesai nyonya" ucap salah satu pengurus panti yang Nampak sudah berumur_

" _Oh nde, bibi Min jangan memanggil saya nyonya kita sama disini" ucap Areum lembut_

" _Nde, Ar-areumah" ucap bibi Min dengan ragu_

" _Begitu lebih baik, saya ke dapur dulu bibi, dan sebaiknya bibi segera istirahat"_

" _Nde" ucap bibi Min lalu meninggalkan Areum_

 _Saat akan menuju dapur Areum Nampak mendengar suara tangisan, dia menghentikan pergerakannya dan mempertajam pendengarannya_

" _Hiks hiks"_

" _Suara apa itu?"_

" _Hiks Hiks"_

 _Semakin penasaran, dengan cepat Areum berjalan menuju pintu dan semakin yakin bahwa yang didengarnya adalah suara tangisan anak kecil_

 _Cklek_

 _Setelah membuka pintu Areum langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat anak kecil tengah duduk di depan pintu dengan berurai air mata sungguh miris di lihatnya_

" _Hiks hiks" gadis kecil tersebut masih menangis dengan wajah menengadah kearah Areum_

" _Aigoo, kemari sayang" ucap Areum langsung mengais gadis tersebut dan membawanya masuk ke dalam_

" _Areum-ah, igo mwoya?" Tanya Sooyoung saat melihat Areum membawa gadis kecil yang tengah menangis_

" _Aku tidak tahu, aku menemukannya tengah menangis di depan pintu"_

" _Ya ampun tega sekali orang yang membuangnya, apakah ada tanda untuk mengetahuinya" Tanya Sooyoung_

" _Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku terburu-buru"_

" _Baiklah akan aku lihat" ucap Sooyoung langsung berjalan ke depan untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu untuk mengenali gadis ini, sedangkan Areum Nampak langsung menghangatkan gadis tersebut dengan menyelimutinya dan membuatkan coklat hangat._

 _Tap tap tap_

" _bagaimana apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Areum saat mendengar suara langkah Sooyoung mendekatinya._

" _Nde aku menemukan tas di depan pintu"_

" _Coba buka" keduanya langsung melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam tas tersebut sedangkan gadis kecil tersebut sudah terlelap di atas kursi dengan selimut hangat dan meminum susunya._

" _Ahh lihat ini" ucap Sooyoung saat menemukan sebuah kertas di bawah beberapa helai baju di dalam tas tersebut_

" _Luhan" ucap keduanya setelah membuka kertas tersebut dan hanya menemukan tulisan tersebut dan sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul peri di dalam sebuah lingkaran, keduanya Nampak memandang kalung tersebut lalu beralih kepada gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas tersebut_

" _Luhan"_

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

Saat ini keadaan panti tengah ramai dimana anak-anak tengah membereskan peralatan bekas tidur mereka diruang tengah semalam, mereka membawa bantal dan selimut yang mereka pakai ke kamar masing-masing termasuk Luhan. Sudah empat tahun Luhan menjadi penghuni panti ini, keadaan panti sudah cukup ramai, dulu saat Luhan datang penghuni panti hanya tujuh orang dan saat ini sudah menjadi dua belas orang.

.

.

"Eomma Lulu akan menjemur selimut ini, selimutnya dingin" Ucap Luhan sambil menghampiri Sooyoung yang tengah memasak di dapur

"Nde Lulu jemur di dekat ayunan saja ya di kursi panjang" ucap Sooyoung yang diangguki oleh Luhan dan langsung melesat keluar panti menuju kursi dekat taman bermain

Pluk

Luhan meletakan selimut tersebut lalu mengaturnya agar memanjang dan semuanya dapat terjemur, setelah selesai Luhan akan segera kembali ke dalam sebelum Luhan mendengar suara sesuatu di balik pohon tak jauh dari ujung taman bermain, dengan sedikit mengendap-endap dan mengambil ranting kayu yang tergeletak Luhan berjalan mendekati pohon tersebut, Luhan menginjak tanah yang becek akibat hujan tadi malam dan semakin dekat Luhan semakin jelas mendengar suara rintihan di balik pohon

"Nu nuguseyo?" ucap Luhan pelan dan mengacungkan ranting pohon tersebut ke depan badannya

"Eungggh"

"Oh eotohke Lulu takut" monolog Luhan

"To tolong" kembali suara rintihan yang jelas meminta tolong terdengar membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari ke balik pohon dan Luhan langsung berjengkit kaget saat melihat anak laki-laki yang tengah terduduk menggigil kebasahan

"Omo!kau kenapa" ucap Luhan langsung membuang ranting pohon tersebut dan berlari ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Neo gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada khas anak-anaknya, Luhan memegang kening anak laki-laki tersebut

"Omo! Badanmu panas, chakaman" ucap Luhan lalu berlari menuju panti

"Eomma eomma" teriak Luhan dari luar sambil berlari membuat Sooyoung dan Areum langsung keluar dengan menggunakan apron mereka

"Aigoo Lulu kenapa berteriak sayang" Ucap Areum

"Eomma palli disana ada anak kecil eomma" ucap Luhan sambil menarik kedua tangan eommanya

"Iya sayang pelan-pelan"

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang Luhan tunjukan dan seketika Sooyoung dan Areum ikut terkejut melihat keadaan anak tersebut yang Nampak kedinginan

"Aigoo palli kita bawa dia masuk dia demam" dan dengan cepat ketiganya memasuki panti dengan seorang anak kecil gendongan Areum. Setelah sampai anak tersebut langsung dibersihkan dan saat ini tengah berbaring di kasur samping kasur Luhan dengan kompres di kepalanya.

"Lulu tunggu dia oh, eomma akan meneruskan memasak hmm" ucap Areum sambil mengusak kepala Luhan, sejak menemukan anak lelaki ini Luhan memang tidak pernah pergi barang seincipun dia terus mengikuti kemana eommanya membawa anak laki-laki tersebut

"Hmmm Lulu akan menjaganya eomma" ucap Luhan sambil menganggukan kepalanya membuat rambut yang di kuncir kudanya ikut bergerak lucu.

.

.

Sementara itu di salah satu villa mewah di kawasan gwangju Nampak suami istri yang tengah resah dimana di depannya terlihat beberapa orang yang juga Nampak sibuk

"Yeobo bagaimana ini sehunie hiks hiks" ucap sang istri dipelukan sang suaminya

"Tenang yeobo aku yakin Sehunie baik-baik saja" keduanya Nampak terlihat murung dimana sang istri Nampak terus menangis sedari tadi terlihat dari matanya yang sudah Nampak bengkak.

"Tuan permisi" ucap salah satu orang yang menggunakan kemeja rapih sedikit membungkuk kepada pasangan suami istri tersebut

"Nde ada apa" ucap sang suami Oh Kyuhyun

"Kami akan segera melakukan pencarian tuan muda Oh Sehun tuan"

"Hmmm baiklah lakukan dan aku harap kalian segera menemukan anakku" ucap Kyuhyun tegas dan segera diangguki oleh semuanya.

.

.

"Eungggh"

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari anak lelaki yang tengah Luhan tungguin, membuat Luhan yang tengah asik menggambar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika meletakan alat gambarnya dan mendekati anak laki-laki tersebut

"Kau sudah sadar?"Tanya Luhan polos tepat di depan wajah anak laki-laki tersebut. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang Nampak polos di depannya

"Hei kenapa diam saja" ucap Luhan bingung melihat orang yang di ajak bicara hanya diam

"Eomma" teriak Luhan setelah menegakan badannya dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan Areum

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Areum lembut sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan

"Oh kau sudah sadar" kaget Areum dan langsung menghampiri ranjang dan menyentuh keningnya

"Ahh syukur lah demammu sudah turun"

"Aku dimana?" Tanya anak tersebut

"Oh kau di rumah kami" ucap Luhan senang

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Sehun" ucap Sehun seadanya

"Yak bicara yang sopan sudah ditolong bukannya berterima kasih" ucap Luhan marah saat Sehun menjawab tidak sopan

"Lulu jangan begitu sayang" ucap Areum

"Tapi dia menyebalkan eomma"

"Kenapa aku disini?" Tanya sehun bocah berusia tujuh tahun ini memang sangat irit bicara berwajah datar membuat siapa saja akan merasa sebal

"Tadi pagi Lulu menemukanmu tengah kedinginan di bawah pohon sehun" ucap Areum lembut

"Lulu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang

"Hmm annyeong Luhan imnida biasa di panggil Lulu" ucap Luhan ramah yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan super datar dari Sehun

"Aish menyebalkan sekali" ucap Luhan berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar

"Lu tunggu disini eomma akan mengambil makanan" ucap Areum menghentikan gerakan Luhan

"Hmmm baiklah eomma" Luhan kembali berbalik namun menuju ranjang sebelah dan kembali menggambar.

"Tunggu sebentar ne Sehun bibi akan mengambil makanan untukmu" ucap Areum yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Sehun. Setelah Areum keluar Luhan masih asik dengan dunia menggambarnya sedangkan Sehun terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Nampak aneh dengan suasana kamar yang terdiri dari dua tempat tidur dan barang-barang lainnya yang Nampak ada dua sedangkan Luhan masih asik menggambar, Luhan memang memiliki bakat dalam menggambar walaupun belum sekolah namun Luhan dapat menggambar dengan baik untuk ukuran anak sekecil Luhan.

"Kau tidur dengan saudaramu?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya

"Hmmm aku tidur dengan Yerin" ucap Luhan

Sehun kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya lalu memandang pohon yang tengah bergoyang tertiup angin di balik jendela yang terbuka

"Kau kenapa semalam ada di bawah pohon?" Tanya Luhan yang masih asik duduk di tempatnya menunggu jawaban dari Sehun

"Hmmm kau ini kenapa susah sekali bicara sih, kami semua di panti tidak ada yang pendiam begitu" ucap Luhan yang langsung membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya

"Panti?"

"Oh kau berada di panti kami nan-"

Cklek!

Omongan Luhan terpotong saat pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan Areum dan Sooyoung dengan nampan di tangannya

"Kajja makanlah Hunnie kau butuh tenaga" ucap Sooyoung

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku Ahn Sooyoung dan ini Jang Areum, kami pengelola panti ini jadi kau makan dulu nanti baru cerita arra?" Tanya Sooyoung yang dib alas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Setelah makan dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya dimana Sehun bisa sampai ke panti ini yang ternyata Sehun tengah bermain di pinggiran danau yang tidak jauh dari panti, dan saat itu Sehun tengah asik bermain dengan pesawat terbangnya yang di mainkan dengan remote controlnya, tidak jauh dari Sehun Nampak ayah ibu dan adiknya tengah duduk sambil bersanda gurau

"Hunnie makan dulu chagi" teriak eomma Sehun Oh Sungmin

"Nde sebentar eomma"

Saat semuanya menikmati suasana tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung dan mereka segera bergegas untuk kembali

"Hunnie palli akan turun hujan kita harus kembali" teriak sang appa Oh Kyuhyun

"Nde hunnie akan menurunkan helikopternya appa"

"Baek palli duluan ke mobil appa dan eomma akan menyusul" ucap sang eomma saat dirasa air hujan sudah menetes. Saat akan menghampiri Sehun tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan Baekhyun membuat kedua orang tuanya bergegas berlari menghampiri si bungsu dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah membereskan mainannya

"Baek ya ampun chagi" teriak Sungmin saat melihat Baekhyun tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah

"Yeobo palli Baekki berdarah" dan dengan tergesa Kyuhyun pun menghampiri istri dan anak bungsunya, saat baru sampai tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat lebat membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung membawa Baekhyun yang tengah menangis menuju mobil, setelah sampai dengan keadaan basah Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat karena panic melihat darah yang terus keluar dari hidung Baekhyun tanpa mengingat satu anaknya tertinggal di dekat danau

.

.

"Appa eomma eodiga?" Tanya sehun saat hujan turun Sehun langsung meninggalkan pesawatnya dan berlari mencari orang tuanya, namun saat sampai di tempat mobilnya terparkir Sehun tidak melihat mobil sang appa

"Appa hiks hiks eomma"

Akhirnya Sehun terus berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan bocah tujuh tahun itu Nampak kedinginan dan ketakutan sampai akhirnya dia melihat sebuah bangunan berwarna biru dan dengan sedikit tenaga sisa Sehun terus berjalan namun tenaganya sudah tidak kuat dan akhirnya Sehun mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon besar yang lumayan cukup menutupi tubuhnya walaupun masih ada tetesan air yang jatuh

Jdeeerrrr

"Hiks hiks eomma appa baekki hiks" Sehun terus meracau sampai akhirnya tertidur dan kembali terbangun saat pagi dengan demam tinggi.

.

.

Sehun tengah berada di ruang belakang dengan menatap ke luar ruangan melihat beberapa anak panti yang tengah bermain di taman bermain menikmati udara matahari yang sempat tersembunyi kemarin. Sehun Nampak memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah asik menggambar di bawah pohon dekat kursi yang Luhan letakan untuk menjemur selimut

"Kau melihat apa Hunnie" Tanya Sooyoung yang duduk di samping Sehun, lalu mengikuti kemana arah pandang Sehun

"Dia Luhan dia dipanti ini saat umurnya dua tahun"

"kenapa dia disini?" Tanya Sehun

"Bibi menemukan Luhan di depan pintu dan tidak ada yang menjemputnya"

"Apakah aku akan tinggal disini juga, aku punya keluarga" ucap Sehun datar

"Anio kita akan mencari keluargamu tapi kau harus sembuh dulu ne?"ucap Sooyoung sambil mengelus rambut Sehun

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sehun menghilang dan keluarga Oh Nampak frustasi memikirkannya semua kecerobohannya mengakibatkan putra Oh tersebut hilang

"Yeobo bagaimana ini hiks hiks" Sungmin masih saja menangis mereka menunda kepulangannya sampai menemukan Sehun

"Eomma" suara anak kecil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dan segera menghapus air matanya

"Oh Baekki kemari sayang" ucap Sungmin dan langsung memangku Baekki

"Eomma oppa eodiga?" Tanya Baekhyun karena sudah beberapa hari dia tidak melihat sang kaka

"Oppa sedang di luar sayang nanti sebentar lagi dia pulang hmm" hibur Sungmin agar anak bungsunya tidak merasa sedih

.

.

.

Hari ini seminggu sudah Sehun berada di panti, Sehun sudah mulai membuka diri dengan yang lainnya terutama dengan Luhan karena Luhan terus berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Kedua orang tua Sehun sudah kembali ke Seoul karena bagaimanapun perusahaan mereka tidak bisa di tinggalkan dan menyerahkan pencarian Sehun pada anak buah Kyuhyun.

"Hunnie" teriak Luhan dengan beberapa barang di tangannya membuat Sehun yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon melihat ke arahnya.

"Hosh hosh hosh"

"Aish jangan berlari Luhanie kau cape kan" ucap Sehun lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

'Igo"Luhan berujar sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelang perak dengan hiasan burung di sampingnya membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat gelang di tangan Luhan

"Ini couple kata eomma yang boleh memakai gelang ini sahabat yang saling menyayangi" ucap Luhan sambil menampilkan giginya

"Hunnie tidak sayang Lulu?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun hanya diam.

"Anio Hunnie sayang" ucap Sehun lalu memakai gelang yang diberikan Luhan.

"Jangan dihilangkan arra" ucap Luhan sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung di kaitkan dengan jari kelingking Sehun

"Nde aku akan menjaga gelang ini" ucap Sehun.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Sehun bersama Luhan dan pencarian kedua orang tua Sehun belum menghasilkan. Sooyoung dan Areum Nampak berpikir mengenai Sehun yang menceritakan kenapa dia bisa disini dan kemarin malam Sooyoung menanyakan nama kelaurga Sehun sampai akhirnya nama Oh Kyuhyun keluar dari mulut Sehun dan dengan segera Sooyoung mencari tahu mengenai keluarga pengusaha besar tersebut.

.

.

"Luluuuuuuuuuu" teriak Sehun saat melihat Luhan di tengah ayunan sedang menggambar

"Oh Hunnie" teriak Luhan tak kalah kencang yang melihat Sehun dari arah luar gerbang

Grep

"Oh mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat Sehun menarik tangannya menuju keluar

"Aku akan menunjukan tempat yang bagus kajja" tarik Sehun

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar tiga pulu menit Luhan dan Sehun sampai di suatu tempat dimana Luhan tiada hentinya mengangakan mulutnya dan bergumam luar biasa, indahnya dan lainnya

"Berhenti berkata Wow Lulu" ucap Sehun tertawa geli melihat ekpresi Luhan

"Tapi ini sunggun indah Hunnie" ucap Luhan

"Bagaimana kamu menemukannya?" Tanya Luhan

"Rahasia, jja kita kesana dan menikmati pemandangannya ucap Sehun kembali menarik Luhan menuju pohon yang berada di tengah bukit yang memandang ilalang yang terhampar luas di depannya.

Di tengah jalan Luhan mengehntikan langkahnya membuat Sehun ikut menghentikan langkahnya

"Waeo?"Tanya Sehun menunduk melihat Luhan

"kemarilah" ucap Luhan setelah Sehun mendekatinya dan menunduk Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun

"Yak!" teriak Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun

"kejar aku Hunnie" teriak Luhan yang membuat Sehun sadar kalau dirinya dikerjai oleh anak kecil

"Aish bocah itu" gerutu Sehun dan langsung berdiri mengejar Luhan

"Lu awas kau"

"Kyaaaaaaa"

Grep

"Kyaaa lepaskan aku"

"Jangan Lari" teriak Sehun saat Luhan kembali lepas

Bruk

"Hosh hosh hosh" Luhan terengah saat sampai di bawah pohon

Bruk

Kembali suara debuman terdengar saat Sehun sampai dan duduk disampingnya

"Heheheh"cengir Luhan saat melihat Sehun menatapnya tajam

"Mian Hunnie"

"Yak sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Oppa"

"Anio Lulu ga mau panggil oppa"

Keduanya menikmati pemandngan di depannya, Sehun sangat menyayangi Luhan karena satu bulan ini Luhan selalu mendekati Sehun dan bersabar menjadi teman Sehun yang super datar, namun lama kelamaan sikap Luhan yang ceria membuat Sehun luluh dan akhirnya mereka tidak terpisahkan

"Oh Lu lihat bunga ini" tunjuk Sehun saat melihat bunga putih di sampingnya

"Oh bunganya lucu" teriak Luhan

"Oh bunga ini cantik sama seperti mu"

Blush

Wajah Luhan langsung memerah entahlah Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti dengan wajahnya yang akan memerah sendiri jika di puji Sehun.

"Eoh mukamu memerah hahahha"

"Yak Hunnie" teriak Luhan kesal lalu cemberut membuat Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan mendekati Luhan

"Hannie jangan marah ne?" bujuk Sehun namun Luhan masih diam

"Baiklah kalau Hannie masih marah aku akan pergi saja" ucap Sehun dan siap untuk berdiri namun

Grep

"Andweo kajima" cicit Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum dan kembali duduk di samping Luhan

"Sehunie ga boleh pergi" ucap Luhan melihat Sehun

"Nde aku tidak akan pergi aku akan selalu bersama Hannie dan menjaga Hannie" ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa tenang mendengar ucapan Sehun.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Tuan" ucap salah satu pegawai yang baru saja mengetuk pintu

"Nde" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan matanya dari dokumen di tangannya

"Saya menemukan tuan muda" ucap pegawai tersebut dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya

.

.

Setelah seharian bermain di padang ilalang Sehun dan Luhan tengah berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling mengait.

"Hunnie nanti kita kesana lagi eoh?"

"Nde kita akan kesana lagi"

"Hunnie janji tidak akan meninggalkan Lulu"

"Hmmm aku akan selalu bersama Hannie dan membahagiakan Hannie" ucap Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya.

Sesampainya di gerbang panti Sehun dan Luhan Nampak bingung saat melihat banyaknya mobil mewah terparkir di halaman panti

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Luhan dan tanpa menunggu lama berlari menuju ke dalam

"Eomma"teriak Luhan diikuti oleh Sehun

"Eo-eh?" ucapan Luhan terpotong saat melihat beberapa orang tengah duduk di kursi ruang tamu

"Lulu, mana Sehun sayang" ucap Areum

"Lu-' kembali teriakan terdengar dari luar dan memperlihatkan Sehun yang Nampak terengah-engah dan menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat siapa saja yang ada di depannya

"Eomma appa?" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun

"Hunnie"

Grep

Sungmin langsung memeluk Sehun dan menciumi anaknya yang dib alas dengan pelukan erat oleh Sehun. Setelah beberapa menit saling memeluk akhirnya saat ini ayah danibu Sehun tengah berterima kasih kepada pihak panti yang sduah merawat Shun selama ini. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk di atas ayunan

"Huniie" lirih Luhan memecah keheningan dan membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya

"Hunnie akan pergi?" Tanya Luhan saat tahu orang tua Sehun datang dan bilang akan membawanya pulang. Sehun hanya diam entah bingung untuk bicara apa, walaupun mereka masih kecil namun mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi

"Hunnie"

"Sssst" Sehun turun dari ayunan dan jongkok di hadapan Luhan

"Hannie dengarkan, walaupun Hunnie pergi tapi Hunnie janji akan kembali dan akan menjemput Hannie eoh?"

Luhan hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya, Luhan merasa memiliki seseorang yang melindunginya saat bersama dengan Sehun dan sekarang Sehun akan pergi meninggalkannya

"Hannie aku janji kalau aku akan kembali dan menjemput Hannie, kita akan bersama karena aku sudah berjanji eoh?" ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhan yang Nampak sudah akan menangis

"Hiks hiks Hunnie janji?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmmm, Hunnie janji akan menjemput Hannie dan kita akan tinggal bersama" ucap Sehun

"Hmmm Lulu percaya" ucap Luhan dengan senyumannya

.

.

Kedua orang tau Sehun beserta Sooyoung dan Areum Nampak tengah memperhatikan kedua anak kecil yang tengah berada di ayunan, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kyuhyun memanggil Sehun untuk segera ikut kembali ke Seoul

"Sehun kajja" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Sehun dan Luhan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan berpegangan tangan menuju tempat orang tua mereka, setelah sampai Sungmin langsung memegang tangan Sehun dan Areum mengambil Luhan

"Kami pamit terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun lalu membungkukan badannya dan pergi lebih dulu menuju mobil mereka

"Sehunie pamit sama Bibi eoh" ucap Sungmin kepada Sehun

"Gomawo Bibi" ucap Sehun yang dib alas dengan senyum oleh kedua wanita tersebut

"Hunnie ingat janji eoh?" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan

"Nde Hunnie janji" ucap Sehun membuat Sungmin tersenyum lalu ikut berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Luhan

"Hai Luhan eoh?" Tanya Sungmin yang dib alas anggukan oleh Luhan

"Apapun yang Sehun janjikan bibi yakin Sehun akan menepatinya" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum

Tiin tiin

Kyuhyun Nampak membunyikan klakson mobilnya membuat Sungmin segera pamit dan menarik Sehun yang terus menoleh kea rah Luhan. Setelah memasuki mobil Sehun terus melihat ke arah belakang dimana Luhan tengah berdiri dan tidak berapa lama Sehun melihat Luhan berlari mengejar mobilnya

"Appa hentikan mobilnya appa jebal Hannie" teriak Sehun sambil melongokan kepalanya ke jendela

"Hunnie sudah sayang" ucap Sungmin sambil memegangi Sehun dan meneteskan airmatanya tidak tega melihat anaknya yang tengah menangis dan memohon Sungmin juga sempat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Luhan tengah berlari, sungguh Sungmin merasa tidak tega namun Sungmin tahu bahwa suaminya tidak akan berhenti begitu saja

Sehun melihat Luhan terjatuh dan langsung di peluk oleh Bibi Ahn dan bibi Jang

"Mian" ucap Sehun

Setelah melihat Sehun menaiki mobil dan mobil tersebut berjalan entah kenapa Luhan merasa sangat sedih dan merasa tidak akan bertemu kembali dengan Sehun, maka tanpa menunggu aba-aba Luhan langsung berlari dan berteriak memanggil Sehun sampai akhirnya Luhan melihat kepala Sehun kelaur dari jendela namun mobil yang di naiki Sehun tidak berhenti bahkan mengurangi kecepatannya sama sekali

"Hunnie hiks hiks Hunnie"

"Kajima Hunnie hiks hiks"

Bruk

"Lulu" teriak Areum dan Sooyoung langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya

"Hiks Hiks Hunnie hisk"

"Lulu sudah sayang" ucap Areum tidak tega melihat Luhan

"Aku akan mencarimu Hunnie hiks hiks" ucap Luhan sambil memandang mobil Sehun yang sudah hilang di belokan jalan.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong saya kembali membawa Chap pertama**

 **Semoga isi ceritanya sesuai dengan harapan semua readers.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang baca dan Review**

 **Buat silent readers ayo dong mana suaranya biar lebih semangat bikin FF nya, tunjukan diri kalian**

 **Di tunggu ya Reviewnya**

 **Ayo semua HHS kita bangkitkan HunHan kembali**

 **See you next Chap**

 **HunHan Story**


	3. Chapter 3

**GOMAWO SEHUNIE**

 **HUNHAN**

 **ANGST/ROMANCE/DRAMA?**

 **RATED M**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

Chapter 2

 **\+ HAPPY READING +**

Satu minggu semenjak kejadian dimana Sehun dibawa pulang oleh orang tuanya saat ini Luhan menjadi anak yang pendiam, padahal satu minggu lagi Luhan harus memasuki sekolah dasar,bagaimanapun Luhan tetap harus sekolah.

Saat ini Luhan tengah duduk di bawah pohon maple yang menjadi tempat ditemukannya Sehun satu bulan yang lalu dan merupakan tempat favorit keduanya saat sedang bermain bersama teman panti lainnya

"Lu" ucap Areum lalu duduk di samping Luhan yang hanya menengok lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya meraba tulisan di balik pohon tersebut dimana di batang pohon tersebut tertera karya Sehun dan Luhan dengan tulisan "Hun dan Han".

"Eomma Lulu rindu Hunnie" ucap Luhan membuat Areum merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun ditemukannya Sehun karena Areum dan Sooyoung yang melaporkan bahwa Sehun ada dipanti mereka. Mereka tidak ingin orang tua Sehun khawatir maka setelah tahu siapa orang tua Sehun dengan segera keduanya menghubungi keluarga Oh.

"Sayang kamu ingat apa janji Sehun?" Tanya Areum yang diangguki oleh Luhan

"Kamu percaya Sehun akan menepati janjinya?"

"Nde eomma tapi Lulu rindu hiks hiks biasanya hiks Lulu ditemani Sehun" ucap Luhan yang langsung di rangkul oleh Areum dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang

"Eomma yakin Sehun akan kembali menjemput Lulu, Sehun berjanji akan membawa Lulu dan hidup senang dengan Lulu kan?"

"Nde eomma"

"Lu, sebentar lagi Lulu sekolah Lulu harus semangat agar nanti saat Sehun datang dia akan senang karena Lulu jadi anak pintar hmm" ucap Areum lalu Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang Areum yang tengah tersenyum

"Nde eomma Lulu akan kembali belajar dan sekolah dengan benar agar Hunnie nanti senang bertemu Lulu" ucap Luhan menampilkan cengirannya walaupun wajahnya sembab oleh air mata.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Hunnie" ucap Sungmin mengetok halus pintu kamar berwarna coklat tersebut

Cklek!

Merasa tidak ada jawaban akhirnya Sungmin membuka pintu sendiri dan dapat Sungmin lihat sang putra tengah duduk di sofa di depan jendela dengan tangan menangku dagunya dan pandangannya menuju keluar

"Sayang" ucap Sungmin sambil duduk disamping Sehun membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannnya

"Eomma"

"Nde sayang"

"Lulu" ucap Sehun memelas kepada sang eomma yang langsung dirangkul oleh Sungmin

"Nde eomma tahu Sehun ingin bertemu Lulu, jangan seperti ini Sehun Luhan pasti sedih, bukankah kamu akan menjemput Luhan jadi Sehun harus kuat dan hebat agar bisa menjemput Luhan nde" ucap Sungmin membuat Sehun memikirkan setiap kata sang eomma dan seketika membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan eommanya lalu menatap sang eomma yang tengah tersenyum

"Nde eomma Hunnie akan rajin sekolah dan menjemput Lulu" ucap Sehun senang membuat Sungmin gemas dan mengelus rambutnya sayang.

Keduanya menikmati hidup mereka dengan damai dimana Luhan telah kembali menjadi Lulu yang ceria yang tengah menjadi anak sekolah yang semakin cantik dan ramah, sedangkan Sehun tidak kalah beda kembali menjadi Sehun yang pintar rajin dan tentu saja berwajah datar namun ada kelainan yang dirasakan teman-teman Sehun terutama sahabat Sehun Jongin yang merasa Sehun jadi pribadi yang lebih hangat dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Sudah enam tahun sejak kejadian tersebut saat ini Luhan tengah melakukan pendaftaran menuju sekolah menengat atasnya bersama teman satu kamarnya dari kecil Kim Yerin.

"Eomma kita berangkat nde kita tidak mau kesiangan" teriak Luhan dari depan pintu lalu Luhan dan Yerin pun berlari keluar panti menuju sekolah mereka.

.

.

"Sehun" teriak Jongin atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Kai, saat ini keduanya sudah menginjak di kelas dua menengah atas Kai merupakan salah satu pengurus osis maka dia diwajibkan untuk datang lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk menyambut siswa baru yang akan masuk sekolah mereka

"Hun disini banyak anak baru dan mereka Nampak cantik-cantik ayo kau cari lah" ucap Kai sambil berjalan bersama Sehun menuju kelas mereka

"Aku tidak berminat" ucap Sehun datar

.

.

Luhan dan Yerin sudah menuruni bus dan dengan segera mereka berlari sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan mereka

"Aish kau sih lama Lu" ucap Yerin sambil berlari

"Ahh mian hehehe" cengir Luhan

"Itu gerbangnya palliiiii" teriak Luhan sambil berlari semakin kencang diikuti oleh Yerin dibelakangnya

Kresek tring

Bunyi gantungan tas Luhan bermotif kepala rusa yang beradu dengan pager besi gerbang membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya menoleh dan tanpa dipedulikan oleh Luhan sendiri yang tengah bernafas dengan terengah-engah lega dengan tangan yang menumpu pada kedua lututnya

.

.

Sementara itu perjalanan Sehun dan Kai terhenti saat terdengar suara keras mengenai pagar gerbang dan keduanya langsung membalikan badan saat melihat siapa orang yang sangat gaduh tersebut dan keduanya dapat melihat perempuan yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya membuat Kai dan Sehun terus menatapnya

"Kyungi" teriak salah satu anak perempuan berdarah Cina mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dan segera tersenyum manis melihat sunbaenya tengah menghampirinya, lalu keduanya berjalan menuju lapangan karena Kyungsoo merupakan anak baru yang hampir saja terlambat mengikuti upacara penerimaan di sekolah barunya.

"Kyungsoo dan Lay berjalan sambil mengobrol melewati Kai dan Sehun yang memperhatikannya

"Hmmm dasar rusuh" ucap Sehun lalu melanjutkan jalannya

"Mirip dengan Lulu" batin Sehun sambil terus berjalan sedangkan Kai masih pada posisinya Nampak terpesona dengan kecantikan teman barunya tersebut.

.

.

Sehun pulang lebih cepat karena siswa baru tengah melakukan tour the school maka semua ruangan ekstrakulikuler dan lapanganpun tidak bisa di pakai dan Sehun pulang tepat pukul dua sore minggalkan Kai yang masih sibuk dengan siswa baru terutama dengan gadis rusuh bermata belo tadi pagi.

Sehun memakirkan sepedanya tepat di pinggir garasi karena merasa sekolahnya dekat maka Sehun memilik menaiki sepeda dari pada mobil atau motor yang disediakan sang ayah tentu saja itu karena Sehun tahu bagaimana Luhan yang pasti akan hidup sederhana juga disana.

Cklek!

"Tuan muda sudah pulang?" ucap bibi Yong pembantu yang sudah mengabdi lama di keluarga Sehun

"Nde bibi apa appa sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat mobil sang appa yang sudah terparkir di garasinya

"Nde tuan sudah datang mungkin ada yang tertinggal"

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Sehun

"Di ruang kerja tuan besar"

"Baiklah" ucap Sehun berlalu menuju ruang kerja sang appa yang berada di lantai satu dekat dengan kamar kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

"Yeobo aku senang melihat perubahan Sehun" ucap Sungmin yang duduk di sofa depan meja Kyuhyun

"Hmm aku juga anak itu jauh lebih ceria" Ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah mencari dokumen di lemari balik meja kerja nya.

"Semenjak dari panti itu Sehun menjadi lebih rajin bahkan sampai saat ini, mungkin karena gad-"

"Jangan membicarakan gadis panti itu lagi Ming" ucap Kyuhyun dingin membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Apa maksud mu Yeobo?"

"Jangan pernah mengungkit masalah panti dan gadis kecil itu lagi"

"Kenapa? mereka yang menyelamatkan Sehun dan mereka yang sudah menjaga Sehun selama hilang"

"Mereka sengaja menahan Sehun karena mereka tahu Sehun keturunan keluarga Oh"

"Yeobo" teriak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Ingat Ming keluaga kita keluarga terhormat dan tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan orang miskin seperti mereka" tegas Kyuhyun kembali pada dokumennya membuat Sungmin kembali mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan wajah nanar mengingat wajah putranya yang pasti akan sangat terluka

.

.

"Oppa"

Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat sang oppa yang berdiri di depan pintu kerja appa mereka

"Baek" ucap Sehun langsung membalikan tubuhnya saat melihat sang adik baru saja datang dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun namun terlihat masih sangat baru

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Nde acara penerimaan sudah selesai kenapa oppa pulang duluan?" ucap Baekhyun merajuk

"Oppa kira masih lama lagian kan kau di tunggu oleh paman Kim" Sehun berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya namun kembali mengikuti Sehun di belakangnya

"Oppa sedang apa di depan ruangan appa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tengah menaiki tangga bersama Sehun

"Anio oppa hanya lewat" ucap Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat Baekhyun semakin sebal karena ditinggalkan begitu saja

"Oppa menyebalkan"

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan kerja Kyuhyun terbuka menampilkan Sungmin yang Nampak bingung dan menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan

"Aku seperti mendengar suara anak-anak" ucap Sungmin lalu bergegas kelaur ruangan

.

.

Sehun tengah merebahkan badannya di atas ranjangnya lalu pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih tanpa hiasan apapun pikirannya menerawang pada gadis kecil yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari lalu tangannya merambat ke laci nakas dan mengambil gelang dengan hiasan burung disekitarnya

"Hannie" lirih Sehun lalu memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat gelang tersebut.

.

.

Sungmin tengah sibuk bulak-balik dari dapur menuju ruang makan di bantu oleh bibi Yong yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam mereka

"Hai sayang" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mencium pipi Sungmin lalu duduk di kepala meja yang membuat Sungmin malu karena di lihat oleh bibi Yong

"Aish Kyu jangan sembarangan menciumku" ucap Sungmin lalu masuk ke dalam dapur membuat Kyuhyun dan bibi Yong terkikik geli

"Appa" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam menuju dapur lalu memeluk sang appa karena setelah selesai mencari dokumen Kyuhyun kembali ke kantor dan baru kembali pukul enam sore tadi.

"Hai princess appa bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi samping kiri Kyuhyun tepatnya kursi kedua

"Baik dan menyenangkan" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali Sungmin datang membawa mangkuk terakhir dan duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun

"Baek mana oppamu?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Sehun belum duduk di kursinya

"Molla eomma semenjak tadi siang oppa tidak kelaur kamarnya menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencibilkan bibirnya

"Mungkin oppa mu lelah sayang" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku akan memanggilnya sebentar" ucap Sungmin entahlah Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun

Tok Tok Tok

"Hunnie kajja makan sayang" panggil Sungmin lembut

"Nde eomma"

Cklek

"Kajja makan" ucap Sungmin saat melihat Sehun membukakan pintunya namun dapat Sungmin lihat keadaan Sehun yang Nampak berbeda wajahnya Nampak murung.

Keempatnya tengah menikmati makan malam dengan celotehan dari Baekhyun yang menceritakan keadaan sekolahnya yang baru

"Sehun" ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sehun yang tengah melamun

"Kamu akan appa kirim ke Amerika untuk meneruskan sekolah disana sampai kamu kuliah dan kembali untuk meneruskan perusahaan appa" ucap Kyuhyun membuat ketiga lainnya membulatkan matanya terutama Sehun Nampak ketidaksukaannya dengan menggenggam sendok makannya dengan kuat

"Tapi kenapa appa, aku tidak mau" ucap Sehun tak kalah tegas dan dingin dari Kyuhyun

"Tidak ada bantahan atau kau akan menyesal" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sehun menggeram dan dengan segera menghempaskan sendok dalam genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut

"Appa" cicit Baekhyun

"Baekki kau pergi ke kamar nde" ucap Sungmin lembut agar Baekhyun tidak ketakutan dan dengan segera Baekhyun pergi menyusul Sehun.

Brak

"ARRRRrrggg"

Sehun Nampak marah dan membantingkan badannya ke atas kasur lalu berteriak di balik bantal yang ditindih kepalanya

"Hannie" lirih Sehun

.

.

.

Hari ini satu bulan sudah Luhan menjalankan kegiatan barunya sebagai siswa baru dan banyak orang yang Nampak mengincar Luhan terlihat dari beberapa bingkisan dan surat cinta yang Luhan terima, namun itu semua tidak menggoyahkan Luhan untuk menerima semuanya karena Luhan selalu beralasana sudah ada seseorang yang Lulu tunggu.

"Eomma" teriak Luhan memasuki panti dengan Yerin dibelakangnya

"Yak!jangan berteriak Lu" marah Yerin

"Eomma" Luhan langsung memeluk Areum yang tengah memasak di dapur

"Omo Lulu" pekik Areum sambil menggeplak tangan Luhan yang tengah melingkar di perutnya

"Eomma coba tebak Lulu bawa kabar apa?"

"Jangan di jawab eomma" ucap Yerin dari belakang Luhan dengan Sooyoung disampingnya

"Waeo?" ucap Luhan sebal pada Yerin

"Memangnya ada apa eoh?" Tanya Sooyoung yang sudah gemas dengan mereka berdua

"Kita akan ada kunjungan ke perpustakaan nasional di Seoul eomma" girang Luhan namun membuat Sooyoung dan Areum mengernyit heran

"Sebahagia itu?"Tanya Areum lalu melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dan Yerin bergantian

"Aissg eomma bagaimana Lulu tidak senang dia bisa mencari pangeran berkuda putih cadelnya di Seoul" ucap Yerin sebelum meneguk air putihnya

"Yak dia tidak cadel" teriak Luhan sebeal

"Sehun?" Tanya Sooyoung yang mengerti maksud keduanya

Seketika Luhan menganggukan kepalanya tanda membenarkan apa yang di maksud Sooyoung

"Ya ampun sayang kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Nde eomma karena Hunnie tidak datang terus jadi Lulu akan mencoba cari tahu disana" ucap Luhan yang mendapat senyuman dari kedua eommanya lalu memeletkan lidahnya kea rah Yerin.

.

.

.

Setelah pengumuman Kyuhyun saat makan malam waktu itu membuat Sehun tidak dapat menolaknya bagaimanapun Sehun hanyalah anak sekolah menengah pertama yang masih membutuhkan bantuan orang tuanya maka sekuat apapun Sehun menolak tidak akan bisa melawan sang appa. Sehun sudah memberitahukan perihal kepindahannya kepada Kai yang membuat sahabat hitamnya itu marah karena mereka masih kecil untuk apa sekolah jauh pendapat Kai namun bagaimanapun Kai ikut mendukung jika itu keputusan Sehun dan Kai tahu itu bukanlah keinginan Sehun.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan dan teman-temannya tengah menikmati perjalanan menuju Seoul tidak membutuhkan banyak bus karena memang murid baru di sekolah Luhan tidak terlalu banyak jadi mereka hanya cukup menggunakan satu bus beserta guru pendamping mereka.

Beberapa jam mereka lewati dan saat ini tepat pukul sepuluh pagi rombongan Luhan sampai di perpustakaan nasional Korea semuanya Nampak takjub dan mulai melakukan acar touring mereka dengan mengelilingi perpustakaan. Dua jam sudah mereka melakukan tour dan menikmati membaca di perpustakaan saat ini semuanya tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di dalam bus

"Tes tes"

"Anak-anak kegiatan kunjungan kita selesai sekarang saatnya kalian menikamti waktu kalian d Seoul ingat jam tiga sore kita kembali berkumpul disini jangan sampai ponsel kalian mati arra"

"Nde" koor anak-anak saat mendengar intrupsi dari guru pembimbing mereka.

"Lu" Tanya Yerin yang duduk tepat disamping Luhan

"Nde ucap Luhan sambil membereskan bekal makan siangnya

"Kau yakin akan mendatanginya?" Tanya Yerin memastikan keputusan Luhan

"Nde aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Luhan girang

Setelah menceritakan keinginan Luhan untuk bertemu Sehun akhirnya Areum dan Sooyoung tidak tega dan menceritakan siapa Sehun sebenarnya, setelah diberitahukan dengan semangat Luhan mencari alamat rumah dan kantor keluarga Oh sampai akhirnya Luhan menemukan kedua alamatnya.

"Yerin-ah kau tidak usah menemaniku nikamti saja liburanmu di Seoul" ucap Luhan sambil memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam tas gendong kecil yang akan di bawanya

"Anio mana mungkin aku bisa menikmati liburanku sementara kau sibuk sendiri" ucap Yerin yang sudah siap menggendong tas di punggungnya

"Hmmm baiklah mianne aku merusak acara liburanmu" ucap Luhan

"Aish kau ini kenapa sih sudahlah kajja" hibur Yerin lalu merangkul pundak Luhan keluar dari bus.

Keduanya menuju halte terdekat setelah bertanya kepada polisi yang tengah mengatur lalu lintas. Saat bus sudah ada keduanya menaiki bus tanpa melepaskan pegangan satu sama lain bagaimanapun mereka merupakan orang baru di Seoul walaupun masih sama-sama di Korea.

Lima belas menit Luhan dan Yerin turun dari bus yang sudah dekat dengan tujuannya karena memang tempat tinggal keluarga Sehun tidak jauh dari pusat kota.

"Lu aku haus" ucap Yerin saat turun dari halte

"Baiklah kajja kita membeli minum dulu disebrang sana" ucap Luhan menunjukan sebuah minimarket di seberang halte yang diangguki oleh Yerin. Keduanya menyebrang dengan hati-hati lalu memasuki mini market dan mencari minuman botol saat sedang memilih minuman Luhan mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari luar membuat Luhan menengokan kepalanya

"Hun palli" teriak Kai dari melengokan kepalanya di pintu mini market kepada Sehun yang tengah membayar minumannya di mini market tersebut. Mendengar nama yang familiar Luhan langsung bergegas berlari kearah depan dan saat sampai di kasir Luhan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurnya baru saja keluar dari mini market menghampiri teman lainnya yang berada di luar, dengan cepat Luhan berlari keluar namun saat Luhan membuka pintu kedua anak laki-laki tersebut sudah menaiki mobil mereka dan sebelum benar-benar pergi Luhan sempat melihat salah satu dari anak laki-laki tersebut menengok ke belakang namun Luhan tidak dapat mengenalinya dan sebelum mobil itu benar-benar pergi Luhan dapat melihat wanita paruh baya dari kursi samping pengemudi membuka kaca dan membuang sampah ke dalam tempat sampah di pinggir jalan dan saat itu juga Luhan tahu itu adalah Sungmin eomma Sehun

"Hunnie Hunnie" teriak Luhan mengejar mobil Sehun namun mobil tersebut hilang pada belokan jalan di depannya

"Lulu" teriak Yerin saat melihat Luhan berlari keluar dengan cepat Yerin mengejar Luhan dan betapa kagetnya Yerin saat melihat Luhan berlari di jalan

"Hiks Hunnie" isak Luhan saat Yerin memegang pundaknya dan dengan segera Luhan memeluk Yerin

"Waeo Lu?"

"Hiks Hunnie aku melihat Sehun Yerin-ah" ucap Luhan sambil menangis

"Apa kau yakin? Kalian kan sudah lama tidak bertemu mungkin kau salah orang" ucap Yerin menenangkan Luhan sambil memapah Luhan ke pinggir jalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi di trotoar jalan.

"Aku seperti melihat eomma Sehun Yerin-ah"

"Hmmm kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau bilang seperti melihat eomma Sehun kita belum bisa memastikan sebelum kita ke rumahnya mungkin saja bibi tadi hanya mirip" ucap Yerin membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"Ahhh kajja kita datangi rumah tuan Oh Sehun agar Lulu ku tidak sedih terus" ucap Yerin member semangat membuat Luhan tersenyum dan segera menghapus bekas air matanya.

"Oppa apa kah harus sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang duduk diantara Kai dan Sehun di kursi belakang mobil

'Nde Baekki sekolah yang benar arra" perintah Sehun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Sehun dari depan dapat dilihat olehnya kalau Sehun sangat tersiksa dan tidak menerima semua ini.

Ting tong ting tong

Luhan menekan bel yang berada di luar gerbang rumah besar di depannya ini sampai akhirnya terdengar pintu terbuka sedikit dan muncullah penjaga rumah tersebut

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya penjaga tersebut

"Nde apa benar ini rumah keluarga Oh?"Tanya Luhan

"Nde"

"Apa Oh Sehun ada?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang sumringah

"Maaf nona tapi baru saja Tuan Oh pergi bersama yang lainnya ke bandara"

"Eh?bandara?" ucap Yerin

"Nde tuan muda Sehun akan sekolah di Amerika dan tinggal disana" ucap penjaga tersebut membuat Luhan diam ditempatnya

"Lu" ucap Yerin sambil memegang bahu Luhan

"Sampai kapan?" ucap Luhan tanpa memandang penjaga tersebut membuatnya tidak mengerti

"Sampai kapan Sehun disana ahjussi?" Tanya Luhan lagi yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah penjaga tersebut

"Mian saya kurang tahu nona" ucapnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam gerbang dan menutup gerbang tersebut menyisakan Luhan yang kembali diam dan Yerin yang menatap khawatir pada Luhan

"Lu" ucap Yerin namun Luhan membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah Sehun dengan tanpa disadari kembali air matanya turun di manic rusanya

"Kau pergi lagi Hunnie hiks"

.

.

"Hati-hati sayang" ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Sehun lalu Sehun beralik kepada sang eomma yang terus tersenyum walaupun Sehun tahu eommanya sudah ingin menangis dan dengan segera memeluk Sehun

"Hati-hati Sehunie hubungi eomma eoh?' ucap Sungmun sambil mengelus wajah Sehun

"Nde eomma" ucap Sehun lalu beralih kepada adik kecilnya

"Jangan nakal arra" perintah Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun

"Aku pergi Kamjong" ucapnya kepada Kai

"Nde cepat kembali teman" ucap Kai dengan menampilkan cengirannya

Sehun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam Bandara dan dengan erat mengepalkan genggaman tangannya pada gelang burungnya

"Bye Hannie"

.

.

.

 **DELAPAN TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Yak!Luhaaaaan"

Terlihat gadis manis dengan rambut di kuncir kuda tengah menggoes sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh, tak berbeda jauh dibelakangnya Nampak seorang gadis yang tak kalah manisnya tengah menggoes sepada pula

Ckiiit

Bruuuk

"Awww"

"Rasakan"

"Yak bantu aku" teriak Luhan saat dirinya tengah tersungkur di pinggir jalan karena tidak melihat adanya lubang di tengah jalan menyebabkan sepedanya oleng dan tersungkur.

"Rasakan itu adalah balasan karena kau sudah membocorkan rahasiaku pada namjoon oppa kalau aku menyukainya" ucap Yerin di samping Luhan masih dengan menaiki sepedanya

"Baiklah aku minta maaf nde buing buing" ucap Luhan

"Hmmm kau ini" akhirnya Yerin membantu Luhan untuk bangun dari duduknya

Keduanya kembali berjalan sambil menuntun sepeda mereka masing-masing. Luhan dan Yerin tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang di kagumi oleh masyarakat sekitar selain kecantikannya mereka berdua merupakan gadis yang kuat dan rajin jangan lupakan keramahan mereka kepada setiap orang menjadi nilai plus bagi mereka

"Lu bagaimana kau sudah ada panggilan dari Seoul?" Tanya Yerin yang dib alas dengan gelengan oleh Luhan

"Mungkin kita hanya akan terus bekerja di sini menjadi pedagang kue di pasar" ucap Luhan malas. Luhan dan Yerin keduanya membuka toko kue di pasar tradisional di gwangju Luhan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pintar memasak walaupun bakat sebenarnya adalah menggambar namun karena kurangnya biaya dan keinginan Luhan untuk tidak di adopsi hanya ingin menemani kedua eommanya membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke universitas yang di impikannya begitu pula dengan Yerin yang tidak ingin meninggalkan eommanya yang sudah mengurus Luhan dan Yerin. Saat ini Luhan dan Yerin merupakan anak panti paling besar dan paling tua namun kini Luhan dan Yerin menjadi salah satu pengurus panti membantu kedua eommanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan senior high schoolnya Luhan dan Yerin berusaha mencoba berjualan kue di pasar dan ternyata kue buatannya yang diajarkan oleh eommanya mendapat sambutan baik maka setelah satu tahun berjualan dengan menggunakan sepeda akhirnya mereka dapat membuka toko kue sendiri di pasar. Dan saat itu lah Yerin jatuh cinta pada salah satu pelanggan yang sering membeli kue nya Kim Namjoon. Luhan dan Yerin memasuki gerbang panti dan dapat dilihatnya Areum eomma tengah memperhatikan anak panti yang tengah bermain di taman bermain

"Yeoreubeun" teriak Luhan mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak kepadanya yang tengah menenteng kantong plastic yang di angkat ke atas

"Siapa mau permen" teriak Luhan lagi yang langsung dikerubungi oleh anak-anak sedangkan Yerin menyandarkan sepedanya di pinggir panti dan menghampiri Areum

"Kalian sudah datang"

"Nde eomma, Lihat kelakuan anak rusa itu aigoo selalu saja seperti itu" ucap Yerin sambil merangkul pundak Areum dan keduanya memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah membagikan permen kepada anak-anak lainnya.

"Yerin-ah, eomma mendapatkan surat untuk Lulu"

.

.

"Baby Kyung" teriak Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan bersama Baekhyun menuju gerbang kampus. Kai memang sudah menyelesaikan studinya hanya dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun karena menurut Kai tidak ada teman yang seasick Sehun maka Kai mempercepat pendidikannya dan saat ini tengah memimpin perusahaan appanya di bidang games. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki universitas yang sama dimana keduanya mengikuti jurusan yang sama pula sebagai junior Kai di kampusnya tidak bisa di pungkiri Kai semakin gencar mengincar gadis bermata bulat tersebut setelah tiga tahun terpisah di masa senior high school kini Kai bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo si mata bulat namun sampai akhir menjelang kelulusan Kai Kyungsoo masih tidak mengindahkan perjuangan Kai sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo luluh dan menerima Kai menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kamjong oppa berisik" ucap Baekhyun saat mendengar Kai berteriak

"Dan itu sangat memalukan" lanjut Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan kikikan geli dari Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah dirangkul Kai

"Kau pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Kai yang dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun

"Aku di jemput paman Kim" ucap Baekhyun

"Baiklah bye Baekki" ucap Kyungsoo memasuki mobil Kai

"Kami duluan Baek" ucap Kai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun, tidak berapa lama mobil jemputan Baekhyun datang dan dengan segera meluncur menuju mansion Oh.

.

.

.

"Nde eomma aku akan segera pulang"

"…"

"Hmmmm tenang saja"

"…"

"Ne Bye eomma"

Pip

Sambungan teleponpun terputus menyisakan seorang pemuda dengan badan tinggi mata tajam rahang tegas dan kulit seputih susu tengah memandangi pemandangan di luar apartemennya

.

.

"Lulu palli" teriak Yerin dari dalam membuat Luhan menghentikan aktfitasnya bersama anak-anak dan segera masuk ke dalam panti

"Wae geure?" Tanya Luhan

"Lu lihat ini" ucap Yerin sambil mengacungkan sebuah surat ditangannya dan dengan segera Luhan mengambilnya dan membaca isinya

"Benarkah ini eomma?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya akan isi dari suratnya

"Nde selamat sayang kau berhasil dan akan bekerja di Seoul"

Luhan memang sempat mengirim beberapa lamaran pekerjaan di Seoul tentunya di beberapa toko kue di Seoul namun sudah sekitar tiga bulan tidak ada tanggapan atau balasan baik melalui telpon email atau sms kepada Luhan sampai akhirnya saat ini sebuah surat panggilan datang dari salah satu toko kue di Seoul yang dapat menjadikan Luhan pegawai disana

"Eomma boleh Lulu kesana?"Tanya Luhan kepada Areum dan Sooyoung

"Tentu sayang itu adalah cita-citamu"

"Gomawo eomma" semuanya tersenyum saat melihat Luhan sangat bahagia mendapat pekerjaan tersebut. Bagaimanapun Luhan sudah bertekad untuk mengembangkan panti asuhan mereka maka Luhan bertekad untuk bekerja di Seoul agar mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih baik dari pada di Gwangju sedangkan Yerin dia Nampak tidak ingin meninggalkan panti dan akan terus mempertahankan toko kue nya di pasar.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Luhan bersiap menuju Seoul segala keperluannya sudah disiapkan bahkan flat untuk Luhan tinggalipun sudah tersedia disana karena satu minggu sebelumnya Luhan bersama Areum dan Yerin pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari flat yang akan Luhan tinggali

"Eomma Lulu pergi nde" ucap Luhan menatap sedih kedua eommanya

"Aigoo sayang kau seperti akan kemana saja kau bisa pulang kapan saja arra" ucap Sooyoung menenangkan Luhan

"Nde" Lalu Luhan memeluk keduanya dengan erat setelahnya Luhan memeluk Yerin yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Yerin

"Jaga panti nde"

"Nde kau hati-hati arra"

"Aku pergi annyeong" ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas oleh semuanya

"Anak itu sudah besar" ucap Areum sambil menyeka air matanya yang Nampak menggennag di pelupuk matanya

'Nde" ucap Sooyoung lalu semuanya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam panti setelah bus yang Luhan tumpangi berbelok di jalan depan.

Luhan tengah menikmati perjalannya menuju Seoul dengan menggunakan bus dimana di setiap jalan dapat Luhan lihat berbagai jenis kegiatan di luarnya senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya mengingat keinginannya untuk bekerja di Seoul dan membangun panti lebih besar akan segera terwujud pandangannya tak lepas dari kaca bus

"Seoul aku datang"

,

,

Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja hitam celana hitam dan mata tajamnya yang tengah terpejam menikmati perjalanan di dalam pesawat kali ini, wajah angkuhnya tak mengurangi ketampanan yang dimilikinya sama sekali. Matanya terbuka menunjukan betapa tajamnya mata tersebut dan pandangannya teralih pada kaca pesawat yang mulai menunjukan bangunan-bangunan yang Nampak kecil dari pandangannya, senyum tipispun Nampak menghiasi bibir tipisnya lalu bergumam

"Seoul aku datang"

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong datang lagi sama chap 2**

 **Waah terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca kemarin apalagi yang review. Review kalian membangun semangat untuk ngetik hehehhe**

 **Maaf ya kalau cerita ini ga sesuai dengan keinginan readers, apakah isi ceritnya terlalu cepet atau lama? hehhehe**

 **Untuk HunHannya akan muncul mulai Chap depan yoww jadi di tunggu REVIEW kalian lagi.**

 **Buat Silent Reader ayo tunjukan diri kalian hehehhe**

 **GOMAWO**

 **See You Next Chap**

 **HunHan Story**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOMAWO SEHUNIE**

Chapter 3

 **HUNHAN**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **ANGST/ROMANCE**

 **RATED M**

 **\+ HAPPY READING +**

Luhan baru saja sampai di flatnya siang tadi dan saat ini tengah membereskan baju di dalam lemari. Luhan tidak ingin berleha-leha karena dia takut malah akan malas untuk membereskannya maka walaupun dengan perjalanan jauh Luhan tetap membereskan barang bawaannya

"Ahhh akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Luhan merebahkan badannya pada sofa yang berada di ruang tamu beserta ruang santainya. Flat Luhan tidaklah besar hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur satu kamar mandi di dekat dapur dan satu ruang tamu yang bersatu menjadi ruang istirahat.

Luhan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya sampai suara dering ponsel terdengar membuat Luhan kembali mengurungkan niatnya dan melihat ID penelpon. Setelah tahu dengan cepat Luhan menekan tombol hijau

"Yerin-ah"

"…."

"Heheh mian, aku merindukanmu"

"…"

"Yak!bagaimanapun aku tidak biasa sendirian"

"…"

"Hmmm aku baru saja selesai membereskan barangku, lalu mana eomma?"

"…."

"Nde bye anyeong"

Pip

Setelah panggilan telpon terputus Luhan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya

.

.

Di bandara besar Seoul tepatnya di Incheon International Airport tampak seorang pemuda tinggi dengan coat berwarna coklat membungkus tubuhnya yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam panjang dan jangan lupa kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Sehun tengah asik memainkan ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan bisikan orang-orang di bandara yang mengaguminya bahkan bisikan tersebut terlihat lebih banyak dari kaum hawa. Sehun terus mendorong trolinya yang terisi dengan beberapa koper dan tas milinya satu tangannya masih asik memainkan ponsel keluaran terbaru tersebut sampai terdengar suara yang sudah familiar di telinganya

"Oppa" teriak Baekhyun dan berlari menghampiri Sehun

Bruk

"Awww" ringis Sehun saat sedikit terdorong oleh pelukan Baekhyun

"Oppa bogoshipo" cicit Baekhyun karena bagaimanapun selama Sehun di Amerika Baekhyun hanya baru mengunjunginya tiga kali.

"Nado Baekki" ucap Sehun mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang membuat semua pengunjung Nampak cemburu melihat betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun.

"Kajja kita pulang, oppa semakin tampan saja" ucap Baekhyun yang tengah menggandeng tangan Sehun sedangkan tangan Sehun satunya digunakan untuk mendorong trolinya.

"Tuan muda" ucap paman Yoon yang merupakan salah satu supir pribadi kelaurga Oh lebih tepatnya supir pribadi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun selalu malas membawa mobilnya.

Paman Yoon memasukan koper dan tas bawaan Sehun sedangkan keduanya Nampak sudah duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Baekhyun yang bersender pada Sehun Nampak sangat merindukan sang kaka. Mobilpun bergerak meninggalkan bandara membelah kota Seoul yang menurut Sehun sedikit berubah

"Paman kita menuju gangnam" ucap Sehun membuat paman Yoon dan Baekhyun menengokan kepalanya tentu saja paman Yoon hanya melirik dari kaca spion

"Oppa kenapa kesana?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap oppanya sedih

"Mian Baek"

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangan membosankan sedangkan Sehun disampingnya hanya memejamkan matanya dan bersender dikursi.

.

.

.

Suasana kediaman keluarga Oh saat ini Nampak tenang dimana ketiganya tengah menikmati sarapan paginya, namun dapat kita lihat bahwa sang nyonya rumah Nampak tidak berselera menikmati makanannya

"Eomma gwenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang Nampak khawatir melihat eommanya membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati makanan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya

"Nde yeobo gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa istrinya hanya diam saja

"Gwenchana, kalian cepatlah habiskan sarapannya dan segera berangkat agar tidak kesiangan" ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap keduanya.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan eommanya semenjak kemarin eommanya Nampak murung. Setelah mengetahui kepulangan sang anak Sungmin Nampak sangat bahagia karena bagaimanapun Sehun melarang mereka untuk mengunjunginya semenjak kunjungan keduanya pada saat liburan senior High school lalu mereka datang kembali saat Sehun melakukan wisuda dan setelahnya sekitar satu tahun Sehun baru kembali dan itu membuat Sungmin sangat bahagia

Sungmin tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat mobil yang ditunggu-tunggunya memasuki gerbang namun setelah sampai di depan Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat hanya Baekhyun yang turun dari mobil tersebut

"Baek mana oppamu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Mian eomma oppa pulang ke apartemennya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Seketika Sungmin menghilangkan senyumnya lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk

"Eomma" cicit Baekhyun saat melihat Sungmin berjalan masuk dengan punggung bergetar.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Sehun tengah duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya memandangi langit korea yang Nampak cerah sore ini

"Mian eomma" ucap Sehun sampai akhirnya bunyi ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan dengan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Eomma" ucap Sehun

"….."

"Mian, aku akan kesana nanti"

"…."

"Nde aku diapartemen"

"…."

"Nde eomma boleh kesini" ucap Sehun, lalu panggilanpun terputus dan dengan segera Sehun merapihkan pakaiannya menuju dapur untuk menikmati sarapannya yang sangat sederhana roti yang dilapisi dengan selai coklat dan satu gelas teh. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Sehun langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu tidak lupa membawa jas yang tersampir di tangan sofa.

.

.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun Luhan juga tengah menyiapkan dirinya untuk bersiap menuju toko roti tempatnya bekerja dengan senyuman manis Luhan menutup pintu apartemennya lalu melangkah menuju halte bus terdekat.

.

.

Tidak lama untuk Luhan menempuh perjalanan dari flatnya menuju toko kue yang dituju karena toko kue tersebut hanya melalui dua halte dan tidak jauh dari halte pemberhentian Luhan cukup berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di toko kue.

Luhan berdiri memandangi toko tersebut Nampak terlihat sederhana namun klasik dengan aksen hitam dan coklat pada kayunya. Di kaca pintu masih terlihat tulisan closed saat Luhan melihatnya namun di dalamnye terlihat beberapa orang tengah lalu lalang merapihkan kursi meja dan lainnya, Luhan Nampak tersenyum karena sebentar lagi impiannya untuk bekerja di toko kue sungguhan akan terkabul. Lamunan Luhan buyar saat ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari sampan

"Maaf ada yang bisa di bantu?" Tanya pria tinggi bertelinga lebar

"Saya pekerja baru" ucap Luhan sopan

"Oh kau Luhan dari gwangju?" Tanya pria tersebut membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"Saya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol pemilik toko ini" ucap pria tadi sambil menyodorkan tangannya membuat Luhan menganga seketika dan dengan segera menjabat tangan Chanyeol

"Annyeong haseyo Luhan imni" ucap Luhan sopan sambil membungkukan badannya

"Jangan seperti itu di toko ku tidak ada perbedaan pegawai kita semua keluarga, jadi sekarang ayo kita masuk" ucap Chanyeol mendahului Luhan

Kling

Pintu toko terbuka membuat semua pegawai yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa orang ini menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat siapa yang datang

"Ah kau sudah datang" ucap salah satu pegawai Chanyeol yang memiliki mata teduh

"Nde, ah kenalkan ini pegawai baru kita namanya Luhan" ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan Luhan kepada teman-temannya

"Annyeong Luhan" ucap semuanya serempak membuat Luhan menampilkan senyumnya saat melihat keramahan semuanya

"Annyeonghaseyo Luhan imnida"

"Luhan akan bekerja sebagai waitres dikita tapi dia juga jago membuat kue jadi dia akan ditugaskan sesuai kebutuhan tidak apakan Luhan?" ucap Chanyeol sedangkan Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat karena Luhan tahu untuk menjadi pembuat kue yang baik tidak bisa langsung memasuki dapur dia harus berusaha dari kecil dan di mulai dengan menjadi waitres mungkin Luhan bisa memasuki dunia dapur, itulah pikiran Luhan menerima pekerjaan ini.

"Baiklah untuk bagian depan atau kasir dia adalah yixing dia saudaraku dari Cina, untuk bagian waitres lainnya ada jinan dan yoseop untuk bagian dapur kajja aku kenalkan" Chanyeol membawa Luhan kebagian dapur yang terdapat dua orang berpakaian koki yang satu perempuan dengan pipi bakpao yang Chanyeol kenalkan sebagai Minsoek dan satunya lagi pria berwajah imut bernama joongkuk.

"Tapi Lu kita punya satu lagi kadang dia menjadi koki kadang dia menjadi waitres dia bekerja secara part time karena dia sedang kuliah kebetulan dia teman adikku waktu sekolah dulu dan dia sangat hobi berada di dapur namanya Kyungsoo mungkin hari ini dia akan datang sore" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

.

.

Saat ini gedung Oh corp yang bergerak di bagian perhotelan nampak ramai dimana terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah berbaris Nampak seperti menunggu seseorang

"Katanya direktur kita yang baru sangat tampan"

"Tapi katanya dia sangat dingin"

"Dia kan putranya Direktur Kyuhyun, tidak berbeda jauh mungkin dengan ayahnya"

"Tapi dia jauh lebih dingin"

"Darimana kau tahu"

"Tent-"

"Apakah acara bergosip kalian sudah selesai" ketiga pekerja wanita tersebut langsung terdiam saat mendapat teguran dari pimpinan sebelumnya yang merupakan kepercayaan ayah Sehun untuk mengelola bagian hotel sampai Sehun dilantik menjadi direktur

"Maaf Park bujangnim" ucap ketiga perempuan langsung berdiri dengan rapid an menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berapa lama terlihat satu buah mobil sport hitam mewah yang berhenti tepat di depan gedung membuat Park bujangnim langsung mendekatinya dan setelahnya menyambut kedatangan Sehun yang baru saja turun dari mobil dengan begitu gagahnya membuat para pegawai wanita yang melihatnya Nampak terpesona

"Selamat datang tuan muda" ucap Park bujangnim yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sehun lalu memasuki gedung dengan disambut oleh pegawai yang sudah berjejer rapi sambil membungkuk. Semuanya kembali pada keadaan semula saat terdengar pintu lift tertutup menandakan Sehun sudah memasuki lift dan menuju ruangannya bersama Park bujangnim

"Paman" ucap Sehun saat memasuki ruangannya

"Nde tuan"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu aku Nampak seperti sangat sombong" ucap Sehun lalu duduk di kursinya

"Baiklah Sehuna, kalau begitu paman permisi kau bisa menghubungi paman jika memerlukan bantuan" ucap Park bujangnim lalu keluar dari ruangan Sehun dan Sehun tengah menunggu sahabat hitamnya untuk datang berkunjung ke kantornya

.

.

Kyungsoo sore ini akan kembali bekerja bukan karena tidak mampu hanya saja Kyungsoo sangat mencintai memasak dan membuat kue jadi dia menerima pekerjaan ini walaupun mengganggu jam bersama Kai menurut Kai sendiri.

"Kyung kau bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan buku mereka

"Nde waeo?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku ikut ya"

"Aish kau pasti ingin bertemu Chanyeol oppa oeh?" goda Kyungsoo

"Aish anio aku hanya ingin memakan kue" ucap Baekhyun

"Nde nde nde aku ikut ya" bujuk Baekhyun lagi

"Hmmm baiklah kajja" ucap Kyungsoo lalu keduanya pergi menuju toko kerja Kyungsoo

Kling

Kembali pintu toko terbuka menandakan adanya seseorang masuk dan saat di lihat ternyata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masuk

"Annyeong eonni"sapa Kyungsoo saat melihat Yixing tengah duduk di depan meja kasir dan dua orang temannya Nampak sibuk membawa nampan berisi pesanan.

"Hai Kyung dan hai Baek" ucap Yixing menyapa keduanya.

Lalu Baekhyun duduk pada kursi langganannya di pojok dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dapur untuk menaruh tasnya di dalam loker.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun

"Kau pegawai baru?"

"Nde Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan sambil membungkukan badannya

"Kau datang Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari ruangannya

"Lu dia Baekhyun pelanggan setia kita hehhee" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak suka. Memang semenjak Kyungsoo kerja di Flower Cake ini dan pertama kalinya Baekhyun ikut mengantar Kyungsoo dia langsung jatuh hati pada Chanyeol yang saat itu masih menjadi kasir karena toko belum lama dibuka dan itu sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol namun Chanyeol hanya pura-pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

"Bawakan strawberry cake dan milkshake strawberry untuk nona Oh ini" ucap Chanyeol kepada Luhan yang menurut Baekhyun terlalu lembut.

"Nde" ucap Luhan lalu berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya

"Oppa dia siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan sudah memasuki dapur

"Dia Luhan pegawai baru" ucap Chanyeol lalu duduk di kursi di depan Baekhyun lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah cemberut

"Kau Nampak perhatian padanya" selidik Baekhyun

"Maksudmu?"

"Hmmm oppa Nampak beda melihat Luhan

"Panggil dia eonni dia lebih tua darimu"

"Hah kau serius taoi mukanya tidak memperlihatkan kalau dia lebih tua"

"Ya karena dia memang cantik"

Deg

"Oppa aku tidak bertanya diia cantik atau tidak" dan dengan cepat Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi dan keluar dari toko kue tersebut tepat saat Luhan datang membawa pesanannya

"Oeh eodiga?" Tanya Luhan saat berpaspasn dengan Baekhyun

"Menyebalkan" cuap Baekhyun lalu pergi.

"Sudah bawa lagi saja ke dalam" ucap Chanyeol membuyarkan keterkejutan Luhan dan tidak lama Chanyeol pergi keluar dari toko

.

.

Grep

"Baek kau mau kemana" ucap Chanyeol saat memegang tangan Baekhyun

"Aku mau pulang oppa"ucap Baekhyun masih membelakangi Chanyeol dan dengan segera di paksa menghadap kearah Chanyeol

"Kau jelek saat cemberut" ucap Chanyeol

"Kajja kita beli eskrim" dan dengan entengnya Chanyeol menggandenga tangan Baekhyun menuju toko eskrim.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan ini Luhan bekerja di toko Flower Cake kadang Luhan berada di dapur kadang juga berada di bagian depan tergantung kebutuhan. Sudah satu bulan juga Luhan berusaha untuk tidak mencari tahu tentang Sehun yang Luhan ketahui sebagai keluarga yang memiliki asset penting di Korea. Luhan berusaha untuk hidup normal tanpa bermimpi untuk dapat kembali bertemu dengan Sehun karena yang Luhan tahu Sehun sedang berada di Amerika.

Luhan berlari menuju halte bus saat karena dirinya bangun kesiangan akibat mendengarkan cerita Yerin yang baru saja jadian dengan incarannya di Gwangju jadi Luhan tidur tepat pukul satu malam dan harus bangun pukul lima pagi namun naas Luhan bangun tepat pukul tujuh pagi dimana seharusnya dirinya sudah sampai di toko kue. Luhan bersiap menyebrang saat melihat tanda lampu untuk penyebrang namun siapa sangka tepat saat Luhan berada di tengah jalan lampu berubah menjadi merah menandakan mobil bersiap untuk melaju dan tentu saja terlihat mobil dengan kecepatan yang lumayan berada tak berapa jauh dari Luhan seketika Luhan membulatkan matanya dan

CKIIIT

Bruk Luhan jatuh terduduk akibat kakinya yang bergetar karena beberapa centi lagi mobil tersebut akan menghantam tubuhnya

"Awww" ringis Luhan saat dirinya jatuh ke jalanan dan Luhan hanya menunduk masih menetralkan jantungnya dan terdengar beberapa helaan nafas dari orang sekitar lalu tidak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu mobil yang di tutup dengan kencang

"Gwenchana?" Tanya seseorang tersebut lalu Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat pria berkulit tan tengah memperhatikannya

"Hei gwenchana?" Tanya Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan

"Nde gwenchana" Luhan menerima uluran tangan Kai dan baru saja Luhan berdiri mobil di depannya membunyikan klakson dengan kencang membuat Kai dan Luhan terperanjat kaget

"Mian temanku memang begitu dan aku minta maaf nde" ucap Kai berlalu pergi saat melihat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan memilih untuk kesisi jalan, lalu mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan kencang.

"Dasar apa semua orang kota begitu kelakuannya" rutuk Luhan dan setelahnya Luhan langsung menepuk keninggnya saat mengingat dirinya terlambat masuk

.

.

"Kau ini jutek sekali bagaimana kalau gadis tadi tertabrak" ucap Kai memarahi Sehun yang tengah duduk di kursi samping Kai yang mengemudi

"Salah sendiri menyebrang tidak lihat lampu"

"Setahuku tadi saat dia menyebrang lampu masih hijau Oh Sehun"

"Sudahlah yang pentingkan dia tidak apa-apa"

"Kau ini keras dingin sekali" ucap Kai lalu kembali focus pada jalanannya.

.

.

Kling

Hosh hosh hosh

"Lu kau baru datang?" Tanya Minsoek yang baru saja menaruh kue di dalam etalase

"Nde mian aku bangun kesiangan"

"Taka pa Chanyeol juga belum datang"

"Apa hari ini kue kita akan dikirimkan?" Tanya Luhan saat sudah menaruh tasnya dan memakai celemeknya

"Nde perushaaan itu benar-benar suka sekali mendadak padahal perjanjiannya akan di kirimkan setiap satu bulan sekali tapi baru tiga minggu sudah menelpon membuat kita susah saja" ucap Yixing panjang lebar yang membuat Luhan dan Xiumin terkikik geli

Kling

Kembali pintu berbunyi memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang Nampak berantakan

"Chan astaga kau kenapa?" Tanya Yixing keluar dari kasir dan mendekati Chanyeol

"Aku terkena Flu"

"Aigoo sudah sana kau istirahat saja" giring Yixing ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol, namun sebelum menaiki tangga Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Luhan yang berdiri di balik etalase

"Lu kau gantikan aku membawa kue-kue itu dan tanyakan pada Yixing bagaimana caranya kau akan di antar supirku"ucap Chanyeol yang hanya diangguki oleh Luhan

Setelah Chanyeol masuk tidak lama Yixing keluar lalu menghampiri Luhan

"Kau akan diantar oleh supir Chanyeol tapi saat sampai disana kau bawa dulu satu kotak ini untuk bertemu managernya biasanya kita akan bertemu dengan Manager Soo lalu kalau dia sudah oke kue akan langsung dibawa oleh para pegawainya" jelas Yixing kepada Luhan lalu Luhan mengambil nota untuk tanda tangan penerimaan dan seketika matanya melotot saat melihat nama perusahaan tersebut

"Oh Corp" cicit Luhan

"Nde tapi ini anak cabang karena ini di bagian perhotelan jadi kau bukan menuju kantor pusat bagian property oke" ucap Yixing lalu menyuruh jongkuk dan jinri ke dalam mobil sedangkan Luhan Nampak menatap note tersebut dengan bingung.

Akhirnya setelah satu bulan mencoba menahan untuk tidak mencari informasi tentang perusahaan Oh yang merupakan milik keluarga Oh yang tentu saja bersangkutan dengan Sehun saat ini Luhan sudah ada di depan pintu masuk perusahaan tersebut. Dengan ragu Luhan memasuki perusahaan sambil menenteng satu kotak yang berisi macam-macam kue sesuai pesanan dan menghampiri receptionist

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"Tanya receptionist bername tag Soojung

"Nde saya Luhan dari Flower Cake and Pastry saya membawa pesanan dari perusahaan ini"

"Oh kau dari Flower Cake biasanya lelaki tampan yang datang"

"Nde dia sedang sakit" ucap Luhan ragu

"Baiklah tunggu sebenatar"

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangannya Sehun tengah berkutat dengan dokumen di depannya Kai sudah pergi menuju perusahaannya setelah menurunkan Sehun di depan kantornya

Cklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka memperlihatkan perempuan dengan postur tubuh tinggi yang di balut dengan dress sepaha berwarna biru sambil menenteng tas tangan berwarna senada dengan dressnya, sedangkan kaki jenjangnya dia balut dengan highheels setinggi tujuh centi membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan

"Tidak kah diajarkan sopan santun Kang Seulgi" ucap Sehun dingin setelah sekilas menatap orang yang masuk ruangannya

"Waeo?" ucap Seulgi tanpa memperdulikan Sehun dan langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang kursinya

"Bogoshipo Oppa" ucap Seulgi tanpa dipedulikan oleh Sehun

Kang Seulgi perempuan korea berparas cantik yang merupakan anak dari pebisnis korea di bidang property. Ayahnya berteman baik dengan kelaurga Sehun dan mereka bertemu tepat saat Sehun menginjak tahun keduanya kuliah saat itu Seulgi langsung menyukai Sehun saat melihat Sehun tengah bermain basket sendirian dan mulai dari situ Seulgi gencar mencari informasi tentang Sehun dan Seulgi yang merasa sendiri di Negara orang mendekati Sehun dengan alas an sesame warga Korea dan Sehun pun menerima Seulgi sebagai temannya namun tepat saat Sehun menyusun skripsinya untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya Seulgi memaksa ayahnya untuk bisa menjodohkannya dengan Sehun dan dengan entengnya Kyuhyun menyetujui perjodohan tersebut. Kejadian itu membuat Sehun melihat Seulgi dengan pandnagan lain, Sehun berbalik tidak menyukai Seulgi padahal awalnya Sehun selalu menganggap Seulgi sebagai adiknya, dan tepat setelah Sehun menyelesaikan pendidikannya mereka bertunangan. Setelah dua bulan bertunangan dan Sehun selesai dengan pendidikannya Sehun kembali ke Korea meninggalakan Seulgi yang masih kuliah, entah bagaimana sekarang tunangannya ini sudah ada di Korea.

"Bukankah kau masih kuliah?" Tanya Sehun melepaskan tangan Seulgi

"Aku bosan jadi aku pulang dan akan melanjutkan kuliah di Korea" ucap Seulgi lalu duduk disamping meja Sehun menghadap kearah Sehun. Sehun hanya menghela nafas malas bertemu dengan Seulgi dan saat ini dia akan kembali bertemu karena Seulgi akan pindah ke Korea

"Op-"

"Aku sedang bekerja Kang Seulgi" ucap Sehun memotong ucapan Seulgi

"Tapi aku rindu" ucap Seulgi mencibilkan bibirnya dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun, namun belum sempat Seulgi memeluknya telepon kantor Sehun berbunyi membuat Sehun mengalihkan badannya

"Nde"

"…'

"Ya saya akan turun"

Pip

"Aku ada pekerjaan" ucap Sehun berdiri diikuti oleh Seulgi

"Aku ikut oppa"

"Tidak aku sedang bekerja bukan bermain, kau bisa pulang atau menunggu" ucap Sehun langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar membuat Seulgi semakin kesal lalu duduk di sofa ruangan Sehun

.

.

"Silahkan langsung menuju lt. tiga anda akan bertemu dengan manager Soo" ucap sang receptions yang langsung diangguki oleh Luhan

Setelah menaiki lift dan turun di lantai tiga Luhan langsung mencari ruangan manager Soo lalu mengetuknya sampai terdengar suara yang mempersilahkannya masuk

Cklek

"Permisi" ucap Luhan membuat manager Soo berdiri menghampirinya

"Saya Luhan dari Flower Cake"

"Ah iya silahkan nona Lu" ucap manager Soo mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di sofa di ruangannya

"Kemana tuan Park biasanya dia yang akan mengantarkan pesanan"

"Tuan Park sedang sakit jadi dia menugaskan saya untuk mengantarkan pesanan" ucap Luhan

"Baiklah tapi kali ini bukan saya yang akan mencicipi kue nya kebetulan direktur kami baru jadi dia yang akan langsung mencicipinya" jelas manager Soo membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

Cklek

Tidak berapa lama pintu ruangan manager Soo terbuka menampilkan sang direktur yang Nampak gagah dan arogan

"Selamat siang direktur" ucap manager Soo menyambut kedatangan Sehun namun tidak dengan Luhan yang masih duduk membelakangi pintu. Suara sepatu yang mendekat semakin terdengar sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat di samping sofa yang didudukinya

"Nona Lu ini adalah direktur kami tuan Oh Sehun" ucap manager Soo membuat Luhan langsung berdiri dan memandang sang direktur

Deg

"Oh Sehun" batin Luhan

Wajah ini seperti mengingatkan Luhan akan seseorang yang selalu Luhan tunggu namun Luhan tidak terlalu yakin karena sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu

"Direktur ini adalah nona Luhan dari Flower Cake"

Deg

Saat ini Sehun yang Nampak mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar nama yang sangat tidak asing baginya namun karena wajahnya yang datar maka tidak terlihat perubahan pada wajahnya.

"Selamat siang Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya sopan kearah Sehun yang dibalas dengan gumaman dan dengan segera Sehun duduk di sofa depan Luhan. Ketiganya kembali duduk dengan Luhan dan Sehun saling berhadapan dan manager Soo di sofa single antara mereka berdua

" Direktur ini adalah contoh kue yang sudah kita pesan anda bisa mencicipinya" ucap manager Soo dan dengan segera Luhan mendorong kotak kue tersebut kearah Sehun membuat Sehun kembali merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat gelang yang Luhan pakai. Gelang perak dengan hiasan burung disekitarnya

"Direktur" tegur sang manager saat melihat Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang Nampak tidak nyaman karena diperhatikan sedemikian intens nya oleh Sehun

"Tinggalkan kami" ucap Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan membuat manager Soo dan Luhan terbelak kaget mendengarnya.

"Tapi direktur" ucap manager Soo

Sehun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kepada manager Soo dan dengan segera manager Soo menundukan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu, sedangkan Luhan sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang di inginkan Sehun apakah dia mengenalinya namun melihat dari ekpresinya seakan mengatakan dia tidak mengenalinya

"Ma maaf" cicit Luhan takut untuk melihat Sehun

"Darimana asalmu?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan sikap angkuhnya membuat Luhan mengerukan keningnya

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau darimana asalmu?" ucap Sehun kembali dengan dinginnya

"Maaf tuan saya tidak tahu maksud anda dan untuk apa anda menanyakan itu?" ucap Luhan masih bingung

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya"

"Saya rasa itu semua tidak perlu lebih baik saya pergi" ucap Luhan langsung berdiri dan berbalik namun belum sempat Luhan berjalan tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Sehun

Grep

Luhan terdiam saat gelangnya di remas oleh Sehun tidak sakit hanya saja genggaman tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya memiliki maksud lain

"Hannie-ah" cicit Sehun membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya, tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun sudah berada di depannya

"Hannie-ah" cicit Sehun kembali membuat Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Hannie-ah mianhae" ucap Sehun menatap wajah Luhan

"Hunnie" cicit Luhan dan tanpa disadari air mata sudah mengalir dari mata rusanya

Grep

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan menenggelamkan Luhan ke dalam pelukannya

"Hiks Hiks" Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan tangisannya di dalam pelukan Sehun rasa rindu yang sudah lama di pendamnya akhirnya membuncah dari diri Luhan. Tangannya menggenggam erat jas belakang Sehun

"Hannie mianhae" cicit Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan

"Hunnie Hiks Hunnie" Racau Luhan di tengah tangisannya

Setelah beberapa lama saling berpelukan akhirnya Luhan sudah lebih tenang dan menghentikan tangisannya namun isakan kecil masih dapat di dengar. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Luhan yang basah akan air mata

"Bagaimana kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Luhan

"Ini" ucap Sehun memegang gelang Luhan

"Dan ini" ucap Sehun lagi mengelus mata rusa Luhan

"Mian aku tidak datang menjemputmu mian aku mengingkari janji mian Lu" ucap Sehun menundukan kepalanya

"Anio aku tahu kau sibuk dan aku tahu kau pergi ke Amerika" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya

"Aku senang akhirnya kita bertemu Hunnie bogoshipo" ucap Luhan

Sehun akhirnya tersenyum dan keduanya Nampak saling menatap penuh kerinduan entah siapa yang memulai tanpa mereka sadari bibir keduanya telah saling menempel dan beberapa lama hanya menempel akhirnya Sehun mulai menggerakan bibirnya melumat menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Luhan yang dibalas oleh Luhan semakin lama ciuman keduanya semakin dalam dimana Sehun mulai menggit bibir bawah Luhan

"Eeunggg" lenguh Luhan membuat Sehun langsung melesakan lidahnya mengeksplor seluruh isi mulut Luhan. Beberapa saling melumat akhirnya Sehun melepaskan tautan keduanya, Luhan sendiri Nampak tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Sehun tengah menatapnya lalu menarik wajah Luhan untuk melihat kearahnya

"Bogoshipo, saranghae"

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong datang lagi nih Chap 3…**

 **Dan akhirnya mereka sudah gede dan udah ketemu tuh HunHan**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya makin geje dan makin ngebosenin**

 **Tapi semoga readernim semua masih berminat buat baca ff nya ya…hhehehhe**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca dan REVIEW d chap sebelumnya**

 **Thanks to**

 **Selenia Oh, Lulu07,Serevina509, Light-B, Kim Yehyun, 1004baekie, nisaramaidah28, Liezoppii, Okta HunHan, KMHSS, laabaikands, Guest, Anina Oh712, younlaycious88, LisnaOhLu120, OhByunSoo, DBSJYJ, LisasaLuhan, tiehanhun9094, khalidasalsa, Guest(novi), Juna Oh, oh Cheocheo, SyiSehun, HunHanCherry1220, kimyori95, rikha-chan**

 **Kalau ada yang ga kesebut bilang ya**

 **Di tunggu Review berikutnya**

 **See You Next Chap**

 **HunHan Story**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOMAWO SEHUNIE**

 **Chapter 4**

 **HUNHAN**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **ANGST/ROMANCE**

 **WARN!NC**

 **RATED M**

 **+Happy Reading+**

Seulgi bergegas keluar ruangan Sehun setelah bosan menunggu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka menampilkan Irene dan dapat dia lihat Chen sang sekertaris yang tengah duduk bersama manager Soo

"Chen sii bukankah itu nona Seulgi?" Tanya manager Soo saat melihat wanita tengah berjalan menuju arah mereka

"Aish benar bagaimana ini Tuan Oh masih di dalam" ucap Chen bingung

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan Luhan tengah tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Hun hunnie"

"Nde, mianhae saranghae" ucap Sehun kembali menegaskan ucapannya tangannya merambat naik menuju wajah Luhan mengelus permukaan wajah yang bersih bak porselen tersebut. Luhan masih betah memperhatikan pahatan tuhan yang sangat luar biasa tampan menurutnya tangannya ikut bergerak di atas tangan Sehun sampai akhirnya

Deg

Luhan meraba sebuah cincin di jari manis Sehun dan dengan cepat Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan tangan Sehun

"Hunnie" cicit Luhan sambil memegang tangan Sehun

Deg

Kembali jantung Sehun berdetak kala melihat tangan Luhan menyentuh permukaan jarinya

"Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ani-"

Cklek

Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan terpaksa membuat Sehun dan Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka untung saja posisi mereka sudah tidak saling berpelukan

"Baby kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Tanya Seulgi mendekati Sehun dan dengan segera Luhan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya

Grep

"Aku lapar kajja kita makan" ucap Seulgi tanpa diperdulikan oleh Sehun yang tengah menatap tajam kearah dua orang di dekat pintu sekertarisnya dan manager Soo yang tengah menunduk dalam.

"Mian saya permisi" ucap Luhan langsung melesat keluar ruangan manager Soo sedangkan Sehun Nampak terus memperhatikannya

Klek

Sehun melepaskan tangan Seulgi

"Sudah ku bilang aku sedang bekerja" ucap Sehun dingin langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan manager Soo sambil membereskan jasnya yang langsung diikuti oleh Chen sang sekertaris

Brak

Sehun langsung menutup pintu ruangannya lalu merebahkan diri di atas kursinya dan dengan cepat menelpon seseorang yang sudah menjadi kepercayaannya

"Kai ya"

"…."

"Hmmm aku mohon cari informasi mengenai Luhan gadis dari panti asuhan gwangju"

"…."

"Gomawo"

Pip

Sehun langsung melepaskan kancing jasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya

"Lu" ucapnya

.

.

"Nona Lu anda sudah selesai?" ucap supir yang membawa Luhan

"Nde paman, tak apakan aku duluan paman menurunkan barang-barang terlebih dahulu" Tanya Luhan

"Anda akan kemana nona?"

"Saya ada urusan nanti paman langsung kembali ke toko saja ya" ucap Luhan langsung menhentikan taxi yang tengah lewat dan langsung memasukinya. Di dalam perjalanan Luhan hanya menangis entah apa yang tengah dirasakannya kini, lelaki yang di tunggu-tunggu olehnya ternyata sudah memiliki pasangan lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan cocok dengannya Luhan meraskan dirinya hancur saat ini

"Maaf nona kita akan kemana?" Tanya supir taxi

"Mian, saya saya turunkan saya di taman kota dekat xoxo apartemen saja pak" ucap Luhan bingung entah mau kemana

Selang beberapa lama akhirnya supir taxi tersebut menurunkan Luhan di taman samping flatnya

"Terima kasih paman" ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari taxi setelah memberikan uangnya. Luhan duduk disalah satu kursi taman di bawah pohon sehingga menutupinya dari matahari, setelahnya Luhan langsung mengambik ponselnya dan menelpon cafenya

"Yeobseo"

"Xing Eonni"Tanya Luhan

"…"

"Mian eonni aku tidak bisa kembali ke kantor cepat ada beberapa kendala di flat"

"…'

"Hmm gwenchana, gomawo eonni"

Pip

Luhan langsung mematikan panggilannya dan pandangannya kembali menatap beberapa anak yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan mereka Nampak menikmati permainan di taman tersebut

.

.

Cklek

"Hun" teriak Kai langsung memasuki ruangan Sehun dengan membawa amplop coklat ditangannya

"Ini" ucap Kai meletakan amplop tersebut di meja Sehun, dengan cepat Sehun langsung membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya

"Jadi benar dia Hannie"

"Flower Cake?" ucap Sehun dari tadi sedangkan Kai hanya memperhatikan temannya tersebut

"Apa dia gadis kecil yang kau cari?"

"Hmmm aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi" ucap Sehun

"Wowww kau bergerak cepat, lalu untuk apa data ini"

"Dia salah paham dan aku tidak tahu alamatnya"

"Aish dasar manusia ini hanya untuk alamat saja kenapa tidak bilang, aku menyuruh semua anak buahku menggali informasi gadis itu" ucap Kai kesal

"Aku tadi terburu-buru, baiklah aku pergi gomawo" ucap Sehun langsung melesat meninggalkan Kai

Cklek

"Hyung aku pergi dulu" ucap Sehun kepada Chen

"Tapi sajangnim sebentar lagi aka nada rapat"

"Kau handle dulu atau batalkan saja" ucap Sehun tanpa memperdulikan Chen yang tengah mengumpatinya

"Hun-"

"Aku tidak ingin di ganggu" ucap Sehun saat berpaspasan dengan Seulgi di lobby kantor dan dengan cepat menuju parkiran mobilnya

Brrmmm

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan keadaan gila kecepatannya menembus rata-rata demi bertemu dengan Luhan.

.

.

Kling

Pintu toko Chanyeol berbunyi menandakan paman Kim yang baru saja pulang mengantar kue bersama Luhan dan disana terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk menemani Chanyeol di ruangan Chanyeol

"Kau bisa kembali Baek aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol saat ini Baekhyun tengah mengompres keningnya diatas sofa

"Gwenchana lagian kelasku sudah habis" bohong Baekhyun

"Jangan berbohong nona Oh" ucap Chanyeol yang mengetahui kalau Baekhyun tengah berbohong

"Aish sudahlah oppa" ucap Baekhyun

Tok tok tok

Ruangan Chanyeol di ketuk lalu setelah Chanyeol mempersilahkannya munculah Yixing sambil membawa kertas di tangannya

"Yeol kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Yixing

"Hmm sudah lebih baik noona"

"Ini laporan pesanan yang di bawa Luhan akan aku simpan di mejamu"

"Jadi Luhan sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba duduk di sofa yang dibantu oleh Baekhyun

"Anio tadi Luhan menelpon kalau dia kemungkinan akan kembali ketoko sore nanti"

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol Nampak khawatir membuat Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya sebal

"Molla dia hanya bilang ada sedikit masalah di flatnya"

"Apa kita harus kesana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Oppa diamlah kau kan sedang sakit" ucap Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali

"Hmm kita tunggu saja Chan" ucap Yixing lalu pergi keluar ruangan

Setelah kepergian Yixing Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya saling diam, Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Sebegitu pentingkah Luhan, oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Apa maksudmu?' Tanya Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya

"Anio, aku pergi oppa" ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak membuat Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya dan menatap kepergian Baekhyun

Brak

Tap tap tap

"Baek kau pulang?" Tanya Yixing saat melihat Baekhyun menuju pintu

"Nde tolong sampaikan pada Kyungsoo eonni" ucap Baekhyun langsung menuju keluar.

"Hmmm pasti ada sesuatu" ucap Yixing memperhatikan Baekhyun yang melenggang keluar toko dengan mobilnya

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore dan saat ini Luhan baru saja memasuki flatnya setelah bersantai di taman Luhan melanjutkannya dengan berbelanja kebutuhannya sampai akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke toko. Tepat pukul lima sore Luhan kembali dari belanjanya dan memasuki flatnya namun belum sempat Luhan sampai di depan pintu flatnya matanya kembali membola saat melihat Sehun yang tengah bersandari di pintu flatnya dengan tangan di tekuk di depan dada dan satunya tengah memainkan ponsel

"Hunnie" cicit Luhan membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandagannya lalu seketika tersenyum saat melihat Luhan didepannya

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehun lalu merubah posisinya jadi berdiri tegap menghadap Luhan, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya membuat rambut kuncir kudanya ikut bergerak

"Kajja buka pintunya aku sudah pegal" ucap Sehun dan dengan segera Luhan membuka pintu flatnya

Cklek

"Wow jadi ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti Luhan dibelakangnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan tv, sedangkan Luhan langsung menuju dapur dan meletakan barang belanjaannya. Setelah menata barang-barangnya Luhan menghampiri Sehun dengan membawa segelas jus orange dan satu toples cookies coklat di nampanya

Trak

"Minumlah" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya sedangkan Luhan Nampak memperhatikan sekelilingnya asalkan tidak menghadap Sehun. Setelah selesai dengan minumnya Sehun lantas meletakkan gelas tersebut dan tanpa menunggu lama Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang tepat berada diatas pahanya

Grep

"Lu"

"Lepas"

"Anio dengarkan penjelasanku"

"Apa apa yang harus dijelaskan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Tatap aku" ucap Sehun menarik dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya

"Aku memang sudah bertunangan namun itu semua hanya perjodohan dari dulu sampai sekrang aku hanya menginginkan satu gadis, dimana gadis itu adalah seorang gadis bermata rusa yang menyelamatkanku dari kedinginan" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan meneteskan air matanya

"Jangan meragukanku Hannie, aku terpaksa pergi ke Amerika aku terpaksa menerima pertunangan ini dan aku terpaksa menuruti semua keinginan appa, karena aku hanya anak kecil biasa, namun saat ini aku akan mennetukan pilihanku sendiri dan pilihanku adalah dirimu" ucap Sehun dengan sekali tarikan nafas membuat Luhan tidak sanggup untuk tidak kembali mennagis

Grep

Bruk

Luhan langsung menubruk Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat sampai Sehun terdorong dan terlentang diatas sofa dengan Luhan diatas tubuhnya

"Hiks napeun" ucap Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun dibawahnya

"Mian, aku sudah berjanji dan tidak mungkin aku ingkari" ucap Sehun merangkuh pinggang Luhan. Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun membuat Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Sehun dibawahnya, keduanya Nampak menikmati pemandangan kedua mata masing-masing sampai mereka tidak menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat intim

"Kau semakin cantik" ucap Sehun membuat wajah Luhan merona dan saat itu juga Luhan hendak bangun dari posisinya namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan pinggang Luhan dan menangkap bibir Luhan ,Sehun langsung kembali melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan sedangkan Luhan kembali meremas kemeja Sehun di atas dadanya, jantungnya kembali berdetak hebat untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menciumnya dengan dalam. Ciuman keduanya semakin dalam tidak lupa tangan Sehun yang bertengger manis di atas pinggang Luhan mulai bekerja, Sehun mengusap pinggang Luhan atas dan bawah membuat Luhan mengerang dibuatnya

"Eunggg"

Kesempatan tersebut tidak Sehun sia-siakan dengan cepat Sehun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan mengabsen satu-satu isi di dalamnya, dan Luhan semakin dibuat kelimpungan oleh Sehun, saliva mulai menetes dia atas mulut keduanya tangan Sehun sudah memasuki kaos Luhan meraba setiap inci kulit di dalamnya Sehun menyentuh kulit punggung Luhan dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya dengan sensual.

"Eung hunnie" lenguh Luhan saat merasakan tangan Sehun tengah bermain di atas kulit punggungnya, getaranpun tidak bisa Luhan elak darahnya berdesir akibat sentuhan dan ciuman Sehun yang semakin menuntut membuat Luhan hanya mengikuti permainan Sehun.

"Eung Hunn hunnie" erang Luhan saat Sehun menyentuh pinggir lehernya sungguh Luhan merasa melayang saat ini dimana Sehun bermain di titik sensitifnya. Sehun mengulum cuping telinga Luhan membuat Luhan bergerak tak beraturan di atas Sehun yang mengakibatkan Sehun Junior Nampak menegang akibat gesekan yang tidak teratur oleh Luhan, dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun mendudukan dirinya membuat Luhan berada di pangkuannya menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun

"Lu bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun

"Bolehkah?percayalah padaku apapun yang terjadi aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Sehun mantap membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan tanpa menunggu lama Sehun mengangkat Luhan menuju kamar Luhan dengan Luhan di gendongan Sehun seperti anak Koala, keduanya kembali memagut bibir tipisnya dengan ciuman dalam dan penuh gairah sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan lalu menutup menggunakan kakinya

Bruk

Sehun menjatuhkan Luhan diatas kasur dengan dirinya di atasnya Luhan Nampak sudah tidak beraturan rambut yang acak-acakan kaos yang tersingkap dan tentu saja bibir merah yang merekah.

Sehun terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan jari panjangnya menelusuri wajah Luhan dari dahi mata hidung dagu dan berakhir di bibir Luhan membuat Luhan tersipu melihat pancaran cinta dan kelembutan di mata Sehun

"Saranghae Hannie" ucap Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan namun kali ini tangannya langsung bekerja menarik kaos Luhan ke atas dan memutuskan kontak bibir mereka setelah terlepas Sehun langsung melempar kaos tersebut kesembarang arah dan memandang Luhan yang hanya menggunakan bra berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya, payudaranya yang tidak terlalu besar namun Nampak kenyal dan sangat bulat membuat birahi Sehun semakin naik dengan segera Sehun mengecap dada Luhan yang tidak terbungkus bra

"Eung Hunnie" Luhan kembali melenguh saat Sehun memberikan tanda kepemilikannya diatas dadanya

"Mpkckcpakkcipak" Sehun Nampak semangat memberikan tanda di dada Luhan sambil kedua tangannya menelusup kebalik punggung Luhan dan mencari pengait bra Luhan. Setelah menemukannya Sehun kembali menyedot dada Luhan membuat sang empu melengkungkan punggungnya dan kesempatan tersebut Sehun gunakan untuk melepas pengait bra Luhan

Klik

Bra pun terbuka dan dengan cepat Sehun melepaskannya dan kembali benda tersebut teronggok di lantai akibat perbuatan Sehun. Setelahnya Sehun langsung memasukan putting payudara Luhan yang Nampak sudah mengeras dan berwarna pink ke dalam mulutnya

"Eeung Han hanniee ahh" Luhan hanya mampu mendesah saat Sehun menarik putingnya sedangkan payudara satunya Sehun mainkan takan tarik putar seolah benda tersebut adalah mainan baru untuk Sehun.

Setelah puas dengan yang satunya Sehun beralih ke payudara yang lainnya kembali menghisap tarik dan jilat membuat Luhan semakin kencang meremas helaian rambut Sehun sebagai pelampiasannya.

Setelah puas Sehun memperluas daerah jamahannya keatas perut Luhan terus Sehun kecup dan tidak lupa memberikan tanda di perut langsing Luhan semakin bawah Sehun langsung membuka resleting celana Luhan dan menariknya kebawah bersamaan dengan celana dalam Luhan yang membuat Luhan kembali merona dan menutup rapat kakinya

"Kenapa di tutup hmmm?" ucap Sehun sambil merangkak ke atas tubuh Luhan dan mencoba memisahkan kedua kaki Luhan

"Aku malu" cicit Luhan membuat Sehun menampilkan senyumannya

"Luhan terima aku dan rasakan aku" ucap Sehun kembali menyesap bibir Luhan yang sudah Nampak membengkak akibat ulah Sehun sendiri

"Lu kau mau membuka bajuku?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan kembali merona, dengan pelan dan sedikit gemetar Luhan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun

"Relax sayang" ucap Sehun, sadar tidak sadar mereka Nampak seperti pasangan suami istri yang tengah melakukan malam pertama. Setelah selesai membuka kemeja Sehun dan terpampanglah dada putih ber abs milik Sehun membuat Luhan kembali menundukan kepalanya dan membuat Sehun terkekeh

"Baiklah nampaknya akan lama aku akan membukanya sendiri"

Sret

Sehun langsung membuka celana beserta celana dalamnya membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat sesuatu di balik celana Sehun dan tanpa disadari Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah membuat Sehun kembali terkikik langsung menerjang Luhan

"Akkh, Hunnie" teriak Luhan kager saat Sehun menyerangnya membuat dirinya terlentang di atas kasur dan Sehun langsung menyesap lehernya. Selama pekerjaannya menyesap leher Luhan tangan Sehun semakin turun merambat menuju sesuatu yang sangat Luhan jaga

"Eunggh ahhh" Luhan kembali mendesah saat Sehun menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya tangan panjang Sehun semakin menggila mengobrak-abrik apapun yang tersentuh olehnya. Sehun menekan dan memutar klirotis Luhan membuat sang empu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada helaian rambut Sehun

"Hunn hunnnie ahhhh" kepala Luhan sudah tidak beraturan bergerak kekiri dan kekanan saat Sehun menurunkan ciumannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya. Sampai akhirnya kepala Sehun berada tepat di depan kewanitaan Luhan yang Nampak memerah dan langsung Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di kewanitaan Luhan

"Ahhh Hunnie ahhh ahh ahhha"

Desahan Luhan semakin menggila saat Sehun menjilat menggigit dan mengulum vaginanya

"Hunnie aaahhh"

"Mpckckckck" kecipak mulut Sehun dan vigana Luhan semakin kencang membuat Luhan semakin tak tahan

"Akhhhh" satu teriakan Luhan keluarkan saat dua jari Sehun bersarang dilubangnya,

"Lu lubangmu sempithh" ucap Sehun dengan nada berat saat merasakan jarinya dihisap dan diremas oleh vagina Luhan.

"Ah aha ah ah" Luhan mendesah saat jari Sehun mulai keluar masuk di vaginanya semakin lama semakin cepat

"Hunnie akhh akku keluarahhhhhhhhh"

Akhirnya Luhan orgasme hanya dengan permainan tangan Sehun

"Nikmat?" Tanya Sehun yang saat ini sudah diatas tubuh Luhan kembali

"Hmmmm" gumam Luhan yang masih menetralkan nafasnya

"Aku masuk sekarang Lu" ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang sudah mengarahkan juniornya di depan mulut vagina Luhan

"Eunggg" satu lenguhan keluar saat Sehun mulai memasukan juniornya

"Ahhh kau sempit" racau Sehun masih terus mendorong juniornya, sedangkan Luhan sendiri tengah meremat bahu Sehun melampiaskan rasa sakit yang tengah menyerangnya

Jleb

"Akhhhh,,hiks hiks" satu hentakan Sehun lakukan membuat Luhan berteriak dan mengeluarkan air mata. Sehun langsung melihat kearah tautan mereka dimana junirnya telah terlapisi oleh darah perawan Luhan

"Hiks hiks" seakan tersadar Sehun langsung menghapus airmata Luhan

"Mian Hannie kalau tidak begitu kau akan semakin kesakitan tahan nde?" ucap Sehun sambil menahan hasrat akibat juniornya yang diremas oleh vagina Luhan

"Aku bergerak Lu" ucap Sehun diangguki oleh Luhan

"Ahhh ahh ahhh Hunnie eunggg"

"Ahhh Hannie jangan dijepit"

"Ahhhh eunggg Hunnnie AKhhh disituuuhh ahhh" Racau Luhan saat Sehun menyentuh gspotnya

"Kaauu Sukaahh?" Tanya Sehun ditengah kegiatannya menggenjot Luhan

"Hmmm" ucap Luhan

Semakin lama gerakan keduanya semakin berutal dengan sekali sentak Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan mendudukan Luhan diatas pangkuannya tanpa melepas kontak keduanya

"Akkkkhh" teriak Luhan saat kenjantanan Sehun semakin menusuknya

"Bergerak Lu" ucap Sehun membuart Luhan bergerak diatasnya

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh"

"Hunnie akkkuu aahhhh" ucapan Luhan tidka jelas namun Sehun merasakan juniornya semakin dijepit maka dengan cepat Sehun kembali merebahkan Luhan dengan kaki yang mengangkang hebat

"Hunnie aku Akkkuu sampai"

"Bersama Lu"

"Akhhhhh/Ahhhhhh"

Bruk

Sehun langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan setelah menyemprotkan semen putihnya di dalam vagina Luhan. Keduanya menikmati keintiman mereka pasca orgasme, kepala Sehun turun naik mengikuti pergerakan dada Luhan yang tengah mengais oksigen. Tangan Luhan merambat menyisir rambut Sehun yang berantakan membuat Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Luhan yang tersenyum kearahnya

"Gomawo Hannie"

Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup payudara Luhan yang dibalas dengan jitakan lembut dari Luhan, setelahnya Sehun langsung membalikan tubuhnya kearah samping Luhan lalu merangkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi kedua tubuh telanjangnya

"Tidurlah aku tahu kau lelah" ucap Sehun mengecup ujung kepala Luhan

"Hmmm jalja Hunnie" ucap Luhan merengsekan badannya ke dada Sehun

"Jallja" keduanya memejamkan mata melepaskan lelah akibat kegiatan mereka namun sebelum tidur Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum

"Gomawo Sehunie" cicit Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Sehun

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Oh Nampak Seulgi yang tengah cemberut bosan menunggu Sehun yang sampai jam sembilan ini belum pulang

"Eonni lebih baik kau pulang saja" ucap Baekhyun yang duduk menemani Seulgi

"Aishh Baekki bagaimana eonni akan pulang kalau oppa mu tidak ada kabar"

"Bukankah biasanya juga oppa tidak pernah member kabar pada eonni" ucap Baekhyun acuh membuat Seulgi memelototkan matanya

"Sudah-sudah Seulgiya sebaiknya kau pulang dulu mungkin Sehun tidak pulang ke rumah mala mini" ucap Sungmin yang juga sudah mulai bosan dengan kedatangan Seulgi.

"Apa Sehun pulang keapartemen eomma?"

"Eomma tidak tahu" ucap Sungmin

"Aku masuk saja sudah mengantuk" ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak mendekati sang eomma dan memberikan ciuman di pipi kananya

"Seulgiah kau sebaiknya pulang tidak baik anak perempuan dirumah lelaki selarut ini" nasehat Sungmin membuat Seulgi sedikit malu

"Baiklah aku pamit eomma" ucap Seulgi lalu beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Oh.

"Adeul kau dimana sayang" cicit Sungmin sambil memperhatikan jam yang mengagntung di dinding rumahnya. Tadi Seulgi datang tepat pukul tujuh dan dia bilang Sehun tidak ada di kantor dan apartemennya sejak siang tadi, maka sambil sembunyi-sembunyi Sungmin menghubungi Sehun namun nihil tidak ada jawaban sampai sekarang Sungmin mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

Baekhyun berdiri di ujung tangga dan memperhatikan sang eomma yang Nampak lesu menuju kamarnya, semenjak Sehun dipindahkan ke Amerika suasana rumah nya Nampak tidak sehangat dan setenang dulu, keadaan rumah saat ini sangat-sangat tenang

"Aishh akan aku cincang oppa nanti" ucap Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menekan angka dua pada ponselnya yang merupakan panggilan cepat untuk Sehun

Tuuuut Tuuut Tuuut

"Aish menyebalkan sekali" Baekhyun membanting ponselnya dan langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut saat tidak mendapati jawaban dariSehun tanpa memperhatikan tanda pesan Line masuk diatas ponselnya dari seseorang.

.

.

.

"Eungh" Luhan melenguh saat matahari mulai menusuk matanya akibat tirai kamarnya yang tidak di tutup karena kegiatan mereka semalam. Luhan menggerakan badannya namun dirasa ada sesuatu menimpa perutnya Luhan langsung menolah dan melihat tangan putih yang memeluknya sangat erat dan Luhan langsung memandangi siapa pemilik tangan tersebut

"Pagi Hunnie" bisik Luhan tepat di depan bibir Sehun, setelahnya Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun namun bukannya terlepas tangan tersebut malah memeluknya semakin kencang

"Yak kau sudah bangun" omel Luhan sambil menggeplak tangan Sehun

"Hmmm morning princess" ucap Sehun mencium bahu Luhan

"Bangunlah ini sudah siang dan aku harus ke toko kau ke kantor" ucap Luhan masih mencoba menggeliat

"Kau yakin bisa bangun?" ucap Sehun ambigu membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya

"Apa mak Awww" ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh teriakannya sendiri saat mencoba untuk mendudukan tubuhnya, area bawahnya terasa ngilu dan perih karena bagaimanapun semalam merupakan pengalaman pertama untuk Luhan.

"Sudah aku bilang kau bisa bangun" ledek Sehun sambil duduk disamping Luhan yang tengah meringis

"Ini semua gara-gara kau" ucap Luhan

"Baiklah kemarikan ponselmu" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya lagi

"Aish lama" ucap Sehun langsung mengambil ponsel Luhan lalu mengotak atiknya dan akhirnya menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya

"…"

"Hari ini Luhan tidak masuk dia sakit"

"Yak Oh Sehun" teriak Luhan sambil menarik rambut Sehun namun panggilan tersebut sudah di putus oleh Sehun, mata Luhan kembali membulat saat melihat orang yang dipanggil oleh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

"Kajja kita mandi" ucap Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal style yang dibalas dengan teriakan dan pukulan kecil dari Luhan.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berjalan di kantor Oh corp milik Sehun, semua karyawan Nampak membungkukan badannya namun bukanlah keturunan Oh jika menyambut ucapan salam dari karyawannya

Ting

Lift berhenti tepat dimana ruangan Sehun berada dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menuju ruangan snag oppa yang di depannya sudah terlihat beberapa sekertaris Sehun namun yang Baekhyun datangi adalah sekertaris pria sekaligus teman dekat untuk Sehun

"Chen-sii?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Chen langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya

"Nona Baekhyun"

"Apakah sajangnim sudah datang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Belum nona" ucap Chen dan tanpe menunggu lagi Baekhyun langsung masuk keruangan Sehun. Baekhyun mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dan matanya berhenti pada satu dokumen yang Nampak baru saja dibereskan diatas meja namun bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun melainkan sebuah foto yang terselip di sampingnya, dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil foto tersebut lalu wajahnya berubah seakan penuh kemarahan tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa memberikan salam sama sekali pada orang yang ada disekitarnya

"Kakak dan adik sama saja menyebalkan" ucap Jessica salah satu sekertaris Sehun

"Kalian kembali bekerja" ucap Chen yang diangguki oleh semuanya

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka, Luhan sudah mengenakan celana pendek selutut dengan kaos putih bergambar rusa yang dipilihkan oleh Sehun sedangkan Sehun kembali menggunakan pakaiannya kemarin.

"Jadi kau diam saja di rumah dan tunggu aku pulang sore nanti" ucap Sehun sambil mengaduk makanannya

"Jangan datang" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun langsung menatapnya

"Hmmm, Sehun bukankah kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakana aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini dan aku akan bersamamu" ucap Sehun mantap membuat Luhan hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya berat

"Aku pergi hati-hati hmm" ucap Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan setelah mengelusnya penuh sayang membuat Luhan merasakan kesenangan yang tiada tara.

"Hmmmm hati-hati"ucap Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sehun

Cup

"Saranghae" ucap Sehun setelah mengecup bibir Luhan,lalu beranjak menuju keluar flat Luhan. Belum berapa lama bell flat Luhan berbunyi saat Luhan sedang mencuci semua peralatan yang digunakannya sata sarapan bersama Sehun tadi

Ting tong ting tong

"Aish siapa pagi-pagi seperti ini, ah aku yakin Sehun pasti ada yang tertinggal dasar ceroboh" rutuk Luhan sambil berjalan menuju pintu dengan sedikit hati-hati karena area bawahnya masih perih

Ting tong ting tong

"Iya sebentar"

Cklek

"Ka kau?"

 **TBC**

 **Anyyeong datang dengan Chap baru.**

 **Pasyi bosen?pasti ga suka ama jalan ceritanya? Maaf segitu adanya hehhehe**

 **Kayaknya moment HunHannya agak banyakan ya disini hehehe**

 **Maaf ya kalau NC nya gak Hot, saya ga sanggup buat bikin yang lebih dari ini, ini aja ngetiknya penuh doa. Hehehhe**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca ama review**

 **Di tunggu kembali REVIEW nya**

 **Thank to**

 **Nasaramaidah28, tiehanhun9094, guest (dinda88), OhByunSoo, Lisasa Luhan, Selenia Oh, ParkByunOh4, Seravin509, Light-B, robiatus18, 1004baekie, laabaikands, DBSJYJ, khalidasalsa, Anina Oh712, Juna Oh, Kim213, Guest (cho Hyunmin), 12, younlaycious88, kimyori95, guest, Okta HunHan, Kim Yehyun, Arifahohse, guest, Yohannaemerald, Guest(Chagilu), Guest(jeje), Guest (Novi), Guest(Syisehun), redmascarpone, xiaolu odult, HunHanCherry1220, popyanzz, ccdtksexoot12, pandatao68**

 **Dan untuk silent readers ayo tunjukan dirimu hehehehhe**

 **See You Next Chap**

 **HunHan Story**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOMAWO SEHUNIE**

Chapter 5

 **HUNHAN**

 **GS**

 **RATED M**

 **ANGST/ROMANCE/DRAMA**

 **+HAPPY READING+**

Luhan tengah menyiapkan minuman di dapurnya untuk seseorang yang baru saja datang pagi ini dan membuat Luhan sendiri bingung bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu flatnya

Trek

"Silahkan" ucap Luhan meletakan jus jeruk walaupun keadaan masih pagi

"Jadi bagaimana bisa oppa ku Oh Sehun ada disini?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menggubris minuman yang Luhan berikan dan memandang Luhan dengan tajam

"A-aku dan Sehun-" Luhan bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun hubungan antara dirinya dan Sehun

"Apa kau selalu menjadi wanita murahan?" Tanya Baekhyun sekartis bagaimanapun Baekhyun memang kurang menyukai Luhan melihat sikap Chanyeol padanya. Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Luhan langsung menatapnya tajam

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan yang merasa sakit hati akibat ucapan Baekhyun

"Kau-"

"Bukankah kau tengah mendekati Chanyeol dan sekarang kau bersama kakakku"

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun akhirnya Luhan mengerti apa maksud dari gadis di depannya, dengan sekali tarikan nafas Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam lalu menatap Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-sii, aku tahu kamu cemburu terhadap Chanyeol" ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget

"A apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tergagap

"Aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol Sii dan aku tidak sedang dekat dengannya, aku dan dia hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan, dan aku sangat menghormatinya karena sudah memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bekerja di tempatnya" ucap Luhan sekali tarik membuat Baekhyun terdiam menatapnya

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan oppaku?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada hubungan dengan oppa mu?"bukannya menjawab Luhan malah balik bertanya membuat Baekhyun sebal

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku" ucap Baekhyun jutek membuat Luhan merasa sedikit lebih santai karena tahu bagaimanapun Baekhyun tengah cemburu tadi

"Hmmm, baiklah aku dan Sehun bertemu saat Sehun tersesat dan menetap dipanti asuhan tempatku berada, dan Sehun pernah berjanji untuk menjemputku sampai saat ini dia tidak datang dan kemarin kami dipertemukan kembali setelah bertahun-tahun" ucap Luhan

"Jadi kau?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti akan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Ya ampun jadi kau gadis yang sudah membuat oppaku menjadi seperti sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Luhan tidak mengerti

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Luhan

"Oppa ku berubah semenjak bertemu denganmu, kata eomma oppa menjadi orang yang selalu tersenyum dan hangat" ucap Baekhyun lalu menghembuskan nafasnya

"Namun semua berubah semenjak appa menyuruh oppa untuk sekolah di Amerika, kata eomma oppa sudah berjanji untuk menjemput seseorang dipanti asuhan namun semua berubah akibat keinginan appa dan setelahnya oppa menjadi manusia paling dingin yang aku kenal" ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan sedikit ikut merasa sedih

"Maaf karena aku oppa mu jadi begitu" ucap Luhan

"Anio, aku senang karena oppa kembali bertemu dengan orang yang memang dia tunggu" ucap Baekhyun menampilkan senyum nya membuat Luhan merasa lega

"Baekhyun-sii ap-"

"Stop" ucap Baekhyun memotong omongan Luhan

"Panggil saja aku Baekhyun atau Baekki tidak perlu seformal itu eonni" ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum

"Maaf kalau pertemuan pertama kita kurang baik" ucap Baekhyun

"Gwenchana, aku tahu kau cemburu makanya kau seperti itu" ucap Luhan tersenyum geli

"Eonni" rajuk Baekhyun dan keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan saling mengenal satu sama lainnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Sehun baru saja sampai di kantornya dan dengan segera memasuki lift menuju ruangannya, setelah turun dari lift Sehun sudah disambut oleh Chen sang sekertaris

"Pagi Hyung" sapa Sehun membuat Chen mengerutkan keningnya namun tetap mengikutinya ke dalam ruangan

"Apa jadwalku hari ini, dan aku ingin tepat pukul empat semua sudah selesai" ucap Sehun membuat Chen yang baru saja akan menjelaskan kegiatannya terhenti

"Sajangnim" ucap Chen membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chen membuat Sehun tidak mengerti

"Kau aneh hari ini, apa kau menang lotre?" Tanya Chen kembali

"Aishh sudahlah Chen-sii sekarang apa jadwalku" ucap Sehun sebal dan kembali pada mode datarnya

"Hmm baiklah jam 10 nanti ada rapat dengan pihak dari Jeju mengenai acara disana lalu makan siang nanti nona Seulgi mengajak anda makan siang dan setelahnya ada pertemuan dengan pihak Galaxy hotel dan sorenya-"

"Stop" ucap Sehun

"Aku hanya akan menghadiri acara sampai pertemuan dengan galaxy hotel untuk kesananya kita batalkan saja" ucap Sehun lalu menarik berkas di depannya

"Tapi sajangnim sore nanti ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan dari Jepang dan Tuan Oh sendiri yang menyuruh anda datang" ucap Chen dan seketika Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya

"Maksudmu appa?"

"Hmmmm"

"Sudahlah terima kasih hyung" ucap Sehun membuat Chen kembali ke mejanya

.

.

Sungmin tengah duduk di ruang kelaurganya sambil membaca majalah fashion terbarunya sampai akhirnya terdengar bell rumahnya berbunyi dan tidak lama datanglah Kyungsoo diikuti oleh maid keluarga Sungmin

"Ahjumma" sapa Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya

"Aigoo sudah lama sekali Kyung kau tidak kemari" ucap Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya

"Bibi Jang tolong bawakan minuman untuk Kyungsoo" ucap Sungmin pada bibi Jang

"Ada apa hmmm?" Tanya Sungmin yang sedikit heran melihat Kyungsoo datang disaat putrinya tidak di rumah

"Apa Baekki ada?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya

"Pagi sekali Baekki sudah kelaur dan dia bilang ada kelas" ucap Sungmin

"Anio aku khawatir karena dia tidak datang dan tidak menjawab telponku ahjumma, padahal kami sudah janjian" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Chakkaman ahjumma coba hubungi" ucap Sungmin lalu mengutak atik ponsel yang ada di depan mejanya. Lama menunggu akhirnya sambungan Sungmin membuahkan hasil

"Baekki eodiso?"

"…"

"Ne Kyungi ada di sini"

"…"

"Hmmm baiklah"

Pip

Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan langsung mendekati Sungmin dan kembali memberondong Sungmin dengan pertanyaann

"Jadi bagaimana ahjumma?"

"Baekki sedang ada perlu dengan temannya jadi dia tidak sempat mengangkat panggilanmu" ucap Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihat Kyungsoo

"Hmm sejak kapan dia sok sibuk dan siapa juga temannya menyebalkan" ucap Kyungsoo mencibilkan bibirnya membuat Sungmin gemas sendiri

"Baiklah Kyungi pulang dulu ahjumma"

"Loh kenapa tidak menunggu?"

"Anio ada kelas siang ini ahjumma, bye" kyungsoo keluar meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun

.

.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan meeting pertamanya dan saat ini dia baru saja merebahkan badannya di kursi kebanggaannya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan Sehun pun tersenyum saat melihat beberapa chat online dan panggilan tak terjawab, namun tidak berapa lama Sehun kembali mengernyit saat tidak menemukan satu nama Luhan pun dari notifikasi ponselnya dengan segera Sehun mendial nomor Luhan

"Kau dimana?"

"…."

"Tunggu aku"

Sehun langsung beranjak saat sambungan telpon terputus dan dengan cepat menyambar kunci mobilnya

Cklek

"Baby" teriak Seulgi saat akan membuka pintu sudah lebih dulu dibuka oleh Sehun

"Aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu" ucap Sehun dingin

"Waeo?kita sudah lama tidak makan barsama" ucap Seulgi manja menggelantungi tangan Sehun

Sret

Sehun langsung melepaskan tangan Seulgi dan segera pergi menuju lift membuat Seulgi marah lalu menghentakan kakinya dan merogoh ponsel di dalam tas tangannya

"Ikuti dia" ucap Seulgi lalu memutuskan panggilannya

.

.

Luhan tengah berdiri di meja kasir toko kue setelah kepulangan Baekhyun yang selesai menerima telepon Luhan langsung membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap menuju toko kue, bagaimanapun Luhan tidak ingin diam di flat cukup membosankan menurutnya maka Luhan pergi bekerja tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Luhan juga berpikir untuk tidak mengabari Sehun karena takut mengganggu kerja Sehun dan satu hal Luhan takut dengan keluarga Sehun dan tunangan Sehun, walaupun Luhan tidak tahu seperti apa namun Luhan meyakini bahwa dirinya tidak ingin jadi orang ketiga walaupun kenyataannya dia sudah menjadi orang ketiga dan sudah menyerahkan dirinya untuk Sehun.

Drrrt drrrt

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat ponsel di kantung celananya bergetar dan dengan segera Luhan mengambilnya dan terpampanglah nama Sehun di layarnya

"Yeob-"

"…"

"Aku di toko kue"

"…."

"Eh tid-"

Tut tut tut

Panggilan diputus sepihak oleh Sehun dan Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah

"Kau baik Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar ruangannya dan melihat Luhan yang menghembuskan nafasnya berat

"Gwenchana Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Luhan karena memang Luhan belum bertemu Chanyeol

"Hmm sudah lebih baikan"

Kling

Pintu terbuka menampilkan dua wanita mungil memasukinya

"Anyyeong oppa eonni" sapa Kyungsoo yang langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam loker meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam memperhatikan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri berhadapan

"Annyeong Baek" sapa Luhan manis dibalas dengan senyum

"Oppa gwenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol

"Hmmm gwenchana"

"Syukurlah" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan

"Eonni aku pesan seperti biasa eoh?" ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju meja favoritnya membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya

"Seperti biasa?apa?" monolog Luhan membuat Chanyeol terkikik

"Pesankan strawberry cake dan milkshake strawberry Lu" ucap Chanyeol membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu beralik kearah dapur untuk memberitahukan pesanan Baekhyun. Setelahnya Luhan kembali ke kasir karena Yixing tengah pergi makan siang dengan kekasihnya, dan Chanyeol masih betah berdiri sambil memperhatikan etalase kuenya

"Baekhyun cantik kan Chan?" Tanya Luhan membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan lalu melihat Baekhyun yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya

"Hmm dia gadis yang cantik"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Luhan to the point membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku lihat dia selalu kesini dan dia Nampak perhatian denganmu" ucap Luhan masih memperhatikan Baekhyun

"Hmmm" balas Chanyeol membuat Luhan sebal dan hendak mengeluarkan protesnya sebelum pintu toko kembali terbuka menampilkan pria yang tampan dengan wajah super dingin dan datarnya

"Sehunie?" ucap Luhan membuat Chanyeol menatapnya curiga

"Aku sudah bilang kau untuk libur" ucap Sehun menarik ujung hidung Luhan membuat si rusa memberenggut lalu berjalan keluar kasir

"Aku bosan, ah kenalkan dia Chanyeol atasanku" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun menengokan pandangannya

"Ya aku tahu" ucap Sehun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol

"Senang bertemu anda tuan Oh" ucap Chanyeol

"Kajja" ucap Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, namun belum sempat keduanya bergerak satu suara kembali mengintrupsi

"Oppa?" suara cempreng dibelakang Chanyeol membuat ketiganya menoleh disana Baekhyun tengah berdiri dan menatap ketiganya

"Baekki?" kali ini suara Sehun yang terdengar

"Oppa sedang apa disini?" ucap Baekhyun mendekati ketiganya. Sejujurnya Sehun bingung dengan situasi ini dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan dan reaksi seperti apa yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun jika dia bicara yang sesungguhnya,

"Harusnya oppa yang berkata seperti itu" ucap Sehun menyembunyikan kebingungannya dibalik wajah datarnya

"Aku menemani Kyungi" ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun mendengus

"Bukan untuk mendekati tuan Park itu?" ledek Sehun membuat Baekhyun mencibil sebal dengan wajah yang mulai memerah membuat Luhan tak tahan ingin tertawa

"Sudahlah kajja" kembali Sehun menarik tangan Luhan namun ditahan oleh Luhan

"Chakaman aku ambil tas dulu" ucap Luhan lalu pergi ke dalam ruangan meninggalkan Sehun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Oppa nugu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" ucap Sehun

"Jangan selalu berkeliaran Baek" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan omongannya Luhan sudah datang

"Kajja, Chan mian aku kembali pulang" ucap Luhan dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cemberut dibuatnya

"Kajja" ucap Luhan

"Baek kami pamit kau mau pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Luhan

"Anio eonni" ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun menatap curiga

"Baiklah Kajja bye" ucap Luhan menarik Sehun

"Cepat pulang dan jangan selalu datang pada lelaki yang tidak menganggapmu" ucap Sehun lalu menarik Luhan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menegang ditempatnya

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Sehun Baekhyun langsung kembali ke mejanya dan menyambar tasnya

"Oppa mian, aku pergi"

Grep

Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Chanyeol

"Makan dulu pesananmu" ucap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya.

.

.

Cklek bremmmmm

Sehun langsung melesatkan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul pandangannya lurus kedepan membuat Luhan menunduk takut disampingnya

"Hunnie" cicit Luhan namun tidak dianggap oleh Sehun membuat Luhan memajukan bibirnya lalu menunduk meremas tangannya. Sehun yang meilirik melalui ekor matanya Nampak gemas dengan kelakuan risa kecilnya

Ckiiit

Mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tempat makan sederhana membuat Luhan menengokan kepalanya kearah luar jendela lalu melirik keaarah Sehun

"Kajja masuk" ucap Sehun dingin membuat Luhan semakin sebal dengan bibir yang semakin maju dan pipi menggembung Luhan mengikuti Sehun keluar. Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun namun kentara sekali kalau Luhan sedang sangat marah

"Ah Sehuna" ucap pria paruh baya menghampiri Sehun

"Selamat siang kakek" ucap Sehun lalu memeluk sang kakek, membuat Luhan tidak mengerti disampingnya

"Aigoo Sehunie" teriak suara dibelakang

"Nenek" ucap Sehun lalu memeluk sang nenek

"Ada apa dengan Hunnie" batin Luhan melihat Sehun yang Nampak ceria bersama kakek dan nenek tersebut

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya sang kakek yang baru menyadari keberadaan Luhan, dan otomatis Luhan langsung tersenyum saat disapa oleh sang kakek

"Dia kekasihku"ucap Sehun menghampiri Luhan lalu merangkul pundaknya

"Ahhh akhirnya kau memiliki kekasih, sudah dari dulu sampai kau pergi ke Amerika dan sekarang sudah menjadi direktur muda baru kali ini kau membawa gadis cantik" ucap sang kakek membuat Luhan memerah

"Annyeong Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan membungkukan badannya

"Cha pergilah ketempat biasa nanti kakek bawakan menu biasanya"

"Baiklah, kajja" Sehun menarik Luhan menuju lantai dua dimana terdapat satu tempat yang menurut Luhan cukup nyaman, disana terdapat dua meja dengan meja tanpa kursi membuat kita duduk di lantai namun dilapisi dengan bantal duduk, pemandangannya mengarah pad ataman bermain dekat tempat makan ini, jadi dapat melihat orang-orang yang tengah berada di taman tersebut

"Kenapa di atas sepi sekali" Tanya Luhan yang sudah duduk disamping Sehun

"Disini memang tempat khusus, dan tempat khusus ini hanya untukku" ucap Sehun

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmmm, mereka orang yang paling mengerti aku, dan saat aku disuruh ke Amerika aku pergi dan menemukan tempat ini, sampai akhirnya tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritku" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"Hunnie, mian" cuap Luhan membuat Sehun menengok kearahnya

"Mian soal aku ke toko kue" ucap Luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya membuat Sehun gemas dan dengan cepat menarik dagu Luhan untuk melihat kearahnya

"Nde, jangan diulangi arra" ucap Sehun yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan yang terlihat semakin emnggemaskan dengan sekali tarik Sehun menangkap bibir Luhan, melumatnya dan menghisap bibir Luhan membuat sang empu memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan bibir Sehun diatas bibirnya

"Ekhem"

Suara deheman dari arah pintu menghentikan aktifitas keduanya, Luhan Nampak memerah malu saat ketahuan tengah berbuat tidak-tidak dengan Sehun langsung menundukan kepalanya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sedangkan Sehun Nampak cuek dan menatap sang kakek

"Aish kakek mengganggu sjaa" ucap Sehun

Plak

"Awww"

Luhan langsung menggeplak paha Sehun saat mendengar pernyataan Sehun sedangkan sang kakek hanya terkikik sambil berjalan menuju mereka dengan nampan ditangannya dan setelah dekat langsung diambil alih oleh Sehun

"Hmm malang sekali nasibmu Luhan, memiliki kekasih mesum seperti Sehun" ucap kakek sambil menata makannya

"Kakek aku hanya mesum padanya"

Plak, lagi Luhan menggeplak paha Sehun kali ini jauh lebih keras

"Sakit Lu"

"Kau ini, kakek mian" ucap Luhan malu-malu

"Hahahha, sudah lama aku tidak melihat bocah ini bertingkah, jja silahkan nikmati makanan kalian" ucap kakek sambil berjalan keluar

Keduanya menikmati makanan dengan tenang sesekali Sehun akan menyuapi Luhan dan bermanja pada kekasih hatinya ini

"Lu sudah berapa lama kau di Seoul?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmmm mungkin sudah satu bulan lebih" ucap Luhan sambil memasukan makannya kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Keduanya sangat senang saat ini tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar dan dengan cepat Sehun menjawab panggilan dari sekertarisnya tersebut

"Nde hyung"

"…"

"Hmmm aku akan segera kembali"

Pip

Sehun memandang Luhan yang masih asik dengan makananya, pandangannya teralih pada pundak Luhan yang menampilkan sebuah tanda buatannya tadi malam dan dengan mesumnya Sehun menampilkan smirknya lalu mendekati pundak Luhan dan mengecupnya membuat Luhan berjenggit kaget lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya

"Yak!apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun horror yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyum yang menurut Luhan idiot

"Aku ingin melihat tanda di pundakmu Lu"

Blussss

Luhan langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian semalam dimana mereka menyatu

"Ah Lu aku harus kembali ke kantor kajja aku antar kau ke flat" ucap Sehun yang dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Luhan

"Waeee?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Hunnah, kau kembalilah ke kantor"

"Anio, aku takut kau kenapa-napa"

"Yak!aku bukan anak kecil, aku akan mengabarimu nanti, kajja kita kebawah" ucap Luhan membereskan tasnya lalu menarik Sehun turun kebawah. Setelah didepan tempat makan Sehun dan Luhan pergi menaiki mobil Sehun dan Luhan turun di halte dekat tempat makan

"Hati-hati dan kabari aku" ucap Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan

"Bye Hunnie" ucap Luhan lalu brbalik untuk membuka pintu namun Sehun kambali menariknya

Chup

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan membuat Luhan selalu memerah

"Aishh, bye"

Cklek bruk

Brrrrm

Sehun melajukan mobilnya sedangkan Luhan Nampak asik menunggu bus di halte tersebut, bukan Luhan namanya jika dia hanya menuruti keinginan Sehun. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sepanjang trotoar dan menikmati keindahan Seoul siang hari ini sampai akhirnya Luhan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah butik yang memajangkan sebuah gaun warna merah dengan hiasan gold dipinggangnya

"Wow cantiknya" kagum Luhan melihat gaun tersebut, Luhan terus memperhatikan gaun tersebut tanpa menyadari seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menjinjing beberapa paper bag ditangannya baru saja keluar dari butik

Bruk

"Aduh"

Luhan langsung menengokan kepalanya saat melihat wanita tersebut Nampak kesusahan dan tengah mencoba mengambil paper bag yang terjatuh dan dengan segera Luhan mengambil paper bag tersebut dan menyerahkanya

"Ini" ucap Luhan

"Ahh gomawo"

Deg

Luhan terdiam saat melihat wanita dihadapannya, Luhan Nampak tidak asing dengan wajah wanita keturunan Cina didepannya

"Bukankah ini eommanya Sehun" batin Luhan

"..Na nona" panggilan Yixing membuyarkan lamunan Luhan dan seketika tersenyum melihatnya

"Apa anda sendirian nyonya?" Tanya Luhan

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil ahjumma saja" ucap Yixing

"Dan aku sedang menunggu anakku menjemput"

"Anak?apa mungkin Sehun" kembali Luhan berucap dalam hatinya

Tiin tiin

Tak lama suara klakson mobil terdengar dekat mereka dan terlihat Baekhyun yang turun dari kursi pengemudi dan menghampiri eommanya

"Eomma mian aku lama, Eh eonni?" ucap Baekhyun kaget melihat Luhan bersama eommanya

"Kau mengenalnya Baekki?"

"Eomma dia Luhan eonni yang dari panti asuhan Gwangju" ucap Baekhyun senang

"Eoh kau Lulu?" Tanya Yixing kaget dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan

"Annyeong Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan membuat Sungmin tersenyum

.

.

"Abeoji bagaimana ini" rengek Seulgi kepada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan foto-foto di depannya

"Tenang saja Seulgi aboeji yakin hubungan Sehun dan gadis ini tidak akan berhasil" ucap Kyuhyun

Orang suruhan Seulgi untuk mengikuti Sehun memberikan informasi yang sangat membuat Seulgi geram dengan cepat setelah mendapatkan foto-foto Sehun dan Luhan Seulgi langsung bergerak menuju kantor Kyuhyun dan mengadukan kelakuan Sehun yang berselingkuh dengan penjaga toko kue.

"Kau pulanglah aboeji ada meeting sebentar lagi" ucap Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Seulgi lalu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun

"Hubungi kantor Sehun, kita akan kesana" ucap Kyuhyun kepada sekertarisnya

"Gadis licik" desis Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari kursinya

.

.

Luhan Sungmin dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka disalah satu kafe dekat tempat mereka bertemu. Sungmin merasa senang saat bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang merubah putranya, apalagi saat ini Luhan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik.

"Luhan apa kau sudah bertemu Sehun?" Tanya Sungmin

"Su-"

"Eomma oppa bahkan sudah menginap di rumah Eonni" ucap Baekhyun membuat Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya sedangkan Luhan meringis malu

"Aish anak itu" rutuk Sungmin namun sambil terkekeh mengingat betapa bahagianya Sehun bertemu Luhan

Drrrt drrrt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar dan menampilkan nama Sehun dilayarnya

"Yeob-"

"…"

"Nde mian aku sed-"

"Oppa, aku dan eomma sedang bersama Lu eonni" teriak Baekhyun di telinga Luhan

Pip

Panggilan terputus membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya

"Baek jangan seperti itu" ucap Sungmin

"Aku yakin oppa saat ini sedang resah ingin menyusul namun banyak pekerjaan hahhaha" kekeh Baekhyun

.

.

Sehun tengah menunggu kedatangan ayahnya yang mendadak mengabari akan ke kantornya, setelah menelpon Luhan dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sebenarnya Sehun cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan dan apalagi ada sang eomma bersamanya, namun Sehun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena ayahnya akan datang

Cklek

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat siapa yang masuk keruangannya, ternyata sang ayah sudah sampai dan berjalan kedalam dan duduk di sofa ruangannya. Sehun langsung menghampiri sang ayah dan duduk didepannya

"Tumben sekali sajangnim datang kemari secara dadakan" ucap Sehun formal bagaimanapun saat ini masih menunjukan jam kerja

"Jangan terlalu formal, appa kesini hanya ingin mengunjungimu" ucap Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana

"Hmmm" gumam Sehun

"Sehuna"

"Iya appa"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seulgi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sehun sedikit aneh

"Baik appa"

"Appa ingin pernikahan kalian dipercepat, appa rasa sudah cukup kalian bertunangan" kembali Kyuhyun mengutarakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tidak suka dan mengepalkan tangannya disamping jasnya, namun Sehun kembali dapat mengontrol raut wajahnya

"Kenapa appa membicarakan ini"

"Anio appa hanya merasa ingin menimang cucu saja" ucap Kyuhyun

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun Sehun memberikan sedikit smirknya lalu kembali menjawab apa yang Kyuhyun utarakan barusan

"Appa tenang saja appa akan segera mendapatkannya" ucap Sehun ambigu membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Appa tenang saja semua sedang aku usahakan, jadi appa mian aku ada meeting saat ini" ucap Sehun lalu berdiri menuju mejanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang Nampak emosi dibuatnya

"Apapun itu appa ingin kau segera menikah dengan Seulgi" ucap Kyuhyun lalu beranjak menuju pintu ruangan Sehun namun belum sempat membuka pintu Sehun kembali bersuara

"Aku bukan Sehun yang dulu dan appa akan tahu apa maksudku" ucap Sehun membuat Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada handle pintu dan langsung keluar

.

.

Setelah bercerita banyak Luhan Sungmin dan Baekhyun berniat pulang dari café tersebut

"Eonni kajja kita pulang bersama" ucap Baekhyun namun dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan

"Kita beda arah aku pulang naik angkutan umum saja"

"Tidak apa Lu" kali ini Sungmin yang berkata

"Gomawo eomoni aku tidak apa-apa"

"Hmmm baiklah bye eonni" ucap Baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan sambil menginjak gas mobilnya

"Hati-hati Lu" ucap Sungmin

.

.

Luhan sudah berada di flatnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan saat ini tengah menikmati cemilan sorenya sambil menonto tv, sesekali matanya menatap jam yang bergantung di dinding rumahnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore

"Bukankah Sehun akan kemari" monolog Luhan

"Mungkin tidak jadi" ucapnya kembali lalu menikmati acara tv kembali

Ting tong ting tong

Bell flat Luhan berbunyi lalu dengan segera Luhan menuju pintu dan membukanya

Bruk

Chup

Saat pintu terbuka tanpa memberikan waktu Sehun langsung mendorong Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya, melumat bibir Luhan dengan rakus. Luhan sendiri Nampak kaget namun saat meraskan ciuman Sehun yang menuntut Luhan tahu sesuatu tengah terjadi dengan Sehun. Luhan membiarkan Sehun terus mendominasinya mencium hisap jilat mengeksplor seluruh isi mulut Luhan

"Eungggh" sampai akhirnya satu lenguhan Luhan keluarkan karena tidak kuasa menahan godaan bibir Sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan memukul punggung Sehun karena kehabisan nafas dan dengan tidak rela Sehun melepaskan kulumannya

"Yak, kau mau membunuhku eoh?" Tanya Luhan mengembungkan pipinya membuat kadar keimutannya semakin bertambah

Grep

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan

"Mian" ucapnya lirih membuat Luhan tidak tega untuk marah-marah dan kini tangannya sudah mengusap punggung Sehun

"Gwenchana" ucap Luhan

Beberapa menit saling berpelukan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Luhan yang berada di bawahnya sedangkan Luhan harus mendongakan kepalanya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Keduanya saling menatap penuh kasih sayang

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan

"Anio" ucap Sehun namun Luhan tahu Sehun sedang berbohong

"Lu"

"Hmmm?"

"Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersamaku" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersamaku"

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun, namun melihat keinginan Sehun untuk Luhan berjanji akhirnya Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"Nde, aku berjanji" ucap Luhan yang langsung membuat wajah Sehun sedikit berubah lebih ceria

"Gomawo"

Cup

"Saranghae"

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong datang lagi**

 **Aduh maaf buat semua readers, cerita ini memang agak kecepetan soalnya aku ngejar end secepatnya jadi alurnya agak buru-buru hehhehe sampai NC nya ikut buru-buru hehhe**

 **Chap ini kurang memuaskan..soalnya otaknya lg ga sinkron..maaf sekali lagi..**

 **Buat yang minta fast update mian sepertinya aku bisa kayak gini aja waktu updatenya. Rasanya berat buat nulis cepet apalagi aku biasa nulis di 2000 word dan sekarang berusaha diatas 3000 hehehehe**

 **Mungkin cerita semakin geje dan semakin memaksakan namun apadaya otakku hanya mampu mengeluarkan ini hehhehe**

 **Makasih yang udah kasih masukan buat tulisan aku…**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah dengan rela fav foll dan tentunya RIVIEW,maag lg ga d sebutin satu2..soalnya buat ending aja aku ketik d hp..mian semuanya...**

 **Ayo ditunggu reviewnya semuanya….**

 **See You Next Chap**

 **HunHan Story**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOMAWO SEHUNIE**

Chapter 6

 **HUNHAN**

 **GS**

 **ANGST/ROMANCE**

 **+HAPPY READING+**

Setelah melewati malam yang cukup panjang kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Keduanya makan dengan tenang mungkin akibat kegiatan mereka yang menguras tenaga membuat keduanya sangat lapar. Luhan berdiri dan membawa piring makannya ke dapur dan meletakannya di temapt pencucian piring lalu kembali menghampiri Sehun

'Eoh kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri dengan piring ditangannya

"Hmmm" ucap Sehun lalu melewati Luhan dan ikut menaruh piring diatas piring kotor Luhan

"Apa ini tidak akan dicuci dulu?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak usah nanti sore saja" teriak Luhan dari arah kamarnya

"Kajja berangkat" ucap Luhan berjalan menuju pintu yang diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya, namun belum sempat Luhan membuka pintu badannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik Sehun dan dibalikan hingga punggung Luhan menempel pada pintu

Chup

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan lalu menjilat bibir bawah Luhan dan mulai melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan, Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menerima apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan dan mulai ikut membalasnya. Setelah beberapa lama Sehun melepaskan kulumannya lalu memandang Luhan yang tengah mengatur nafasnya

"Morning kiss baby" ucap Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan

"Aish mana ada morning kiss seperti itu, kau seperti mau membunuhku" ucap Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun

"Kajja" ucap Sehun lalu mendorong Luhan keluar apartemen. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju basement

.

.

Kyuhyun nampak meremas beberapa foto yang ada ditangannya, sudah dua kali dia menerima laporan mengenai Sehun yang selalu datang ke apartemen Luhan.

"Aish anak ini benar-benar"

Drrrrt drrrt

Belum sempat emosinya menurun ponselnya berbunyi menampilkan nama seseorang yang membuatnya pusing. Setelah menarik nafas dan menennagkan suaranya Kyuhyun langsung meneriman panggilan tersebut

"Nde Seulgi-ya"

"…"

"Hmm aboeji tahu"

Pip

Panggilan selesai lalu Kyuhyun sedikit membanting ponselnya dan memijit pelipinya

"Jonghyun-na siapkan mobil" ucap Kyuhyun kepada sekertarisnya lalu beranjak menuju keluar ruangan

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih asik mengobrol di lorong kampusnya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah mereka.

"Baek kau ikut ke toko kue?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Hmmm, sepertinya tidak Kyungie"

"Waeoo?biasanya kau paling semangat" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencolek-colek bahu Baekhyun

"Ntahlah aku merasa akan menyerah saja Kyung"

"Waeeeeee"

"Mungkin benar kata Sehun oppa, kalau Chanyeol oppa tidak pernah bisa melihatku" ucap Baekhyun sambil menampilkan wajah putus asanya

"Eisss sejak kapan Byun Baekhyun jadi menyerah begini, kau harus semangat Baekki" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersenyum

"Hmmm, tapi hari ini aku tidak akan ikut"

"Eeeyy menyebalkan sekali" ucap Kyungsoo

Tin tin

Saat keduanya keluar kampus sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan kedua wanita cantik ini, lalu pintu jendela terbuka menampilkan Kai yang tengah tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada keduanya

"Jadi benar kau tidak akan ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan

"Hmm"

"Mau aku antar?"

"Anio, aku bawa mobil Kyungi, sudahlah cepat pergi kasian kekasih hitammu itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya

"Baiklah-baiklah kau hati-hati arra" ucap Kyungsoo saat mendekati pintu mobil Kai, lalu sebelum memasuki mobil Kyungsoo kembali menengok kepada Baekhyun

"Dan, kekasihku tidak hitam dia exotis" ucap Kyungsoo lalu memasuki mobil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya

"Baekki tidak ikut?" Tanya Kai

"Anio, hari ini dia tidak ke toko"

"Wah aneh sekali"

"Sudahlah kajja" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menurunkan kaca mobil dan melambai pada Baekhyun

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sebenarnya aneh karena setiap hari Baekhyun selalu ikut Kyungsoo untuk berteme Chanyeol, namun mendengar ucapan Sehun kemarin membuat Baekhyun merasa tercubit dengan kalakuan dan harapannya pada Chanyeol, sedangkan pria tersebut selalu bersikap sama

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai menikmati perjalanan mereka dengan mendengarkan music dari mobil Kai. Kyungsoo ikut mendendangkan lagu tersebut karena memang lagu yang diputar adalah lagu kesuakaan Kyungsoo

"Baby sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan bernyanyinya lalu menengokan kepalanya kearah Kai

"Hmm memang, dia tidak mau ikut ke toko"

"Wae?aneh sekali" Tanya Kai

"Entahlah tadi dia bilang dia lelah mengejar Chanyeol oppa, aku kasihan pada Baekki" ucap Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Kai langsung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengelus sayang puncuk kepala kekasih mungilnya ini membuat Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya

"Mungkin Baekki bukan menyerah dia hanya lelah dan butuh istirahat sesaat" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya

"Gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai di toko kue dan Kyungsoo bersiap membuka seat beltnya

"Aku pergi dulu nde" ucap Kyungsoo setelah membuka seat beltnya dan hendak membuka pintu namun pundaknya di tahan oleh Kai membuat Kyungsoo kembali membalikan badannya

"Waeo?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kiss" ucap Kai dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir sexy kekasihnya. Kai mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo tangannya mulai meraba tengkuk Kyungsoo membuat sang empu merinding dan melenguh membuat Kai langsung melesakkan lidahnya

"Eungghh" lenguh Kyungsoo sambil memukul dada Kai dan mengetahui kekasihnya kehabisan nafas membuat Kai melepaskan ciumannya lalu mengusap bibir Kyungsoo

"Kau selalu manis" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo semakin memerah

"Bekerja yang baik dan nanti akan aku jemput" ucap Kai yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo lalu kelaur dari mobil menuju toko kue

.

.

Saat ini tepat pukul satu siang dimana orang-orang tengah bersiap kembali menuju kantor mereka, dan toko kue Chanyeol pun mulai padat dengan banyaknya orang yang bersiap kekantor namun mereka membeli beberapa cemilan di tokonya.

Luhan saat ini tengah membantu Junghyun mengantarkan beberapa pesanan pembeli dan Minseok serta Kyungsoo Nampak sibuk di dapur sedangkan Yixing sendiri tengah sibuk dengan mesin uangnya.

Chanyeol Nampak duduk di kursi dalam ruangannya dirinya hanya diam dan menatap kepada jendela ruangannya memperhatikan langit yang Nampak cerah siang ini. Saat tadi tepat pukul sebelas Kyungsoo memasuki tokonya Chanyeol baru saja dari toilet dan berpaspasan dengan pegawai part time satunya itu, namun Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya sendiri lalu menyapanya dan menuju dapur. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap pintu toko yang mungkin saja akan segera terbuka namun setelah beberapa saat hasilnya nihil, pintu tersebut masih utuh diam tidak bergerak sediktipun

"Chan apa yang kau lakukan disitu" ucap Yixing saat melihat Chanyeol hanya berdiri di depan meja kasirnya

"Eoh anio noona, a a aku masuk dlu" ucap Chanyeol sedikit tergagap lalu melesat menuju ruangannya dan sampai saat ini tetap berada di ruangannya

"Ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia tidak ikut apa dia sakit?"monolog Chanyeol

"Aish ada apa denganku sih" kembali Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengusap wajahnya

Tok tok tok

"Oppa aku ijin sebentar" ucap Luhan saat kepalanya melongok dari pintu ruangan Chanyeol

"Eoh kau mau kemana?"

"Ada tamu"

"Hmm baiklah"

Luhan langsung melesat dan menutup pintu Chanyeol dan menghampiri seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di kafe seberang toko nya. Tadi saat keadaan sudah sepi Luhan tengah duduk di dapur melihat Minsoek dan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kue buatan mereka, lalu terdengar suara Yixing yang menghampirinya dan mengatakan ada seseorang berpakaian rapi mencarinya. Luhan kira itu adalah Sehun namun setelah sampai di luar Luhan melihat orang lain yang tengah menunggunya lalu Luhanpun mendekatinya

"Maaf anda mencari saya?"Tanya Luhan

"Nona Luhan?" tanyanya yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan

"Bisakah anda keluar sebentar Oh sajangnim ingin bertemu anda di restoran seberang"

"Eh?" bingung Luhan

"Aish kenapa harus menyuruh orang sih" gerutu Luhan yang menyangka bahwa Oh sajangnim yang dimaksud adalah Sehun

"Silahkan" ucap pria tersebut

"Chakaman, saya meminta ijin dulu" ucap Luhan langsung melesat ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol

Setelahnya Luhan dihelat menuju restoran yang terletak di seberang toko kue, Luhan tengah asik berjalan namun saat memasuki restoran ponselnya bergetar dan dengan segera Luhan melihat ponselnya yang memperlihatkan nama Sehun, dengan bibir dicibilkan kedepan Luhan mengangkatnya

"Yak, kenapa harus menelpon" ketus Luhan

"….'

"Nde nde terser-"

"Silahkan Nona"

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya saat pria yang menjemputnya membukakan pintu khusus yang sudah di pesannya dengan seseorang tengah duduk menunggunya mengabaikan suara Sehun di ponselnya

Klik

Luhan mematikan sambungannya lalu menyadarkan dirinya dari keterkejutan saat pandangan orang yang menunggunya tertuju pada Luhan

"Silahkan nona" lagi sang pria mengatakan hal yang sama dan segera membuat Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti lalu berjalan dengan sedikit ragu dan Nampak menahan nafas.

Luhan ingat sangat ingat siapa pria dihadapannya ini, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melihatnya dan hanya melihatnya sekali Luhan tahu pria paruh baya yang Nampak sangat gagah di usianya saat ini merupakan orang yang terlihat tidak suka terhadapnya dan membuat Sehun selalu menjauh

"Luhan" Ucap Kyuhyun saat Luhan sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"Silahkan duduk" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Luhan langsung menarik kursi dan mendudukinya sedangkan sang pria tadi Nampak kelaur dan meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Kyuhyun ayah dari kekasihnya

Prak

Kyuhyun sedikit melemparkan amplop coklat kedepan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit kaget namun tetap diam tanpa melakukan apapun

"Bukalah" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan memegang amplop tersebut secara perlahan Luhan keluarkan sesuatu yang terdapat di dalam amplop tersebut lalu kedua mata Luhan Nampak membola saat melihat apa yang ada ditangannya saat ini

"Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan putraku" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto yang ada ditangannya kearah Kyuhyun

"Nona Luhan apakah kau tidak pernah melihat siapa dirimu dan siapa Sehun?kau tidak pantas bersama Sehun dan aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu dalam keluarga kami" ucap Kyuhyun memandang Luhan tajam.

Sedangkan Luhan sendiri Nampak menundukan kepalanya dan tengah sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya

"Aku sarankan jauhi anakku dan tinggalkan dia, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bersanding dengannya" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berdiri namun tak kalah cepat Luhan segera berdiri dan menatap sang penguasa tersebut

"Saya tidak pernah mengejar Sehun, dan saya tidak akan pernah melepaskannya karena bukan saya yang mengikatnya melainkan dia sendiri yang mengikatkan dirinya pada saya" ucap Luhan dengan sekali tarikan nafas membuat Kyuhyun kembali memandangnya dengan tajam

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin anda katakana saya permisi" ucap Luhan lalu membungkukan badannya dan bergerak menuju pintu. Namun belum sempat Luhan membuka pintu kembali suata Kyuhyun keluar

"Ingatlah sesuatu yang berharga untukmu nona Luhan" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Luhan membalikan badannya lalu melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dan setelah berada tepat disamping Luhan Kyuhyun membungkukan sedikit badannya lalu berbisik kearah Luhan

"Panti Asuhanmu"

Deg

Seketika jantung Luhan berdetak sangat kencang saat mendengar nama panti asuhannya disebut oleh Kyuhyun dan tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu dengan smirk yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya

Blam

Pintu ruanganpun tertutup dan setelahnya air mata yang Luhan tahan dari tadi akhirnya meluncur membasahi pipi putih mulusnya

"Hiks hiks hiks eomma hiks hiks Yerin-ah" isak Luhan mengingat orang-orang pantinya

.

.

Sementara itu Sehun Nampak frustasi tengah mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul dan setelah sampai pada tempat tujuannya dengan cepat Sehun turun dari mobil dan langsung memasuki toko kue tersebut

Kling

"Sel-" ucapan Yixing terpotong saat melihat Sehun yang Nampak terburu-buru dan menengok ke segala arah

"Apakah Luhan ada?'tanya Sehun to the point kepada Yixing

"Eoh" Yixing seakan tersadar dari keterdiamannya

"Apa Luhan ada?" lagi pertanyaan yang sama Sehun lontarkan

"Dia sedang bertemu seseorang" ucap Yixing

"Dimana?"

"Molla dia tidak bilang tapi sepertinya dekat dia hanya membawa ponselnya saja" ucap Yixing menjelaskan

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Yixing Sehun langsung melesat keluar toko dan kembali memasuki mobilnya, ponselnya tidak pernah lepas dari telinganya menghubungi seseorang disebrang sana

Cklek

"Oh Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun keluar toko lalu berjalan menghampiri Yixing

"Hmm dia menanyakan Luhan" ucap Yixing

"Kau dari tadi di ruangan ada apa eoh?"Tanya Yixing

"A anio ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan" ucap Chnayeol

"Aku mencium kebohongan sepertinya Chan" goda Yixing sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan meja kasir

"Aish berhenti seperti itu noona" ucap Chanyeol kembali memasuki ruangannya, sedangkan Yixing hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya

Luhan telah keluar dari restoran tersebut matanya Nampak merah dan pipinya basah, dengan perasaan campur aduk Luhan akhirnya sampai di taman kota dekat restoran, Luhan menduduka dirinya di salah satu kursi taman, menghirup udara yang segar dan kembali menutup matanya.

Luhan hanya diam dan memandang ke depan dimana banyak anak-anak sekolah yang baru saja pulang mungkin tengah bercanda ria tanpa disadari bibirnya terangkat mengingat kenangannya bersama Yerin.

Drrrt drrrt

Kembali ponsel di tangannya bergetar dan Luhan segera melihatnya, sedari tadi Luhan memang mengabaikan bunyi ponselnya Luhan seakan tuli setelah mendengar kata panti asuhan dari mulut Kyuhyun karena Luhan tahu maksud dari ucapan tersebut. Menguatkan diri dan sedikit berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya Luhan menggeser tanda hijau pada ponselnya

"Yeob-" belum selesai mengucapkan salam Luhan langsung menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar suara Sehun yang menanyakan keberadaannya, sedikit tersenyum mengingat betapa paniknya suara Sehun Luhan kembali menempelkan ponselnya

"Aku ditaman dekat toko" ucap Luhan

"…."

"Hmmm"

Pip

Luhan meletakan ponselnya diatas kursi disampingnya, pandangannya kembali menatap lurus kedepan untung posisi kursi yang Luhan duduki berada tepat dibawah pohon besar mengingat saat ini masih pukul dua siang dimana matahari masih cukup panas.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah yang Nampak terburu-buru mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu siapa yang tengah mendekatinya dan tidak berapa lama berdirilah Sehun tepat disampingnya dengan nafas yang Nampak berantakan. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya lalu tersenyum memperhatikan Sehun, tanpa menunggu lama Luhan langsung berdiri dari meloncat kepelukan Sehun

Grep

Sehun sedikit terhuyung mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari Luhan. Niatnya untuk memarahi si gadis rusa Nampak diurungkan saat merasakan pelukan Luhan yang sangat erat

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya diam meresapi aroma tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Mengerti akan keadaan yang tidak baik Sehun hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan akhirnya Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Sehun begitupun dengan Sehun

"Kau baik" Tanya Sehun sambil membenarkan anak rambut Luhan yang berantakan di dahi Luhan

"Hmmm" ucap Luhan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak, lihat matamu seperti mata kodok" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap mata Luhan yang memang sedikit membengkak

Pluk

Luhan memukul dada Sehun membuat Sehun terkikik akibat pukulan yang dirasanya tidak memberikan efek apapun padanya

"Jangan berbohong" ucap Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan "Kau menangis hmm?" Tanya Sehun

"Anio" ucap Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hmmm baiklah" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat jawaban yang Luhan berikan Sehun tahu Luhan sedang tidak ingin bercerita padanya, lalu Sehun kembali menarik Luhan menyandarkan Luhan di dada bidangnya

"Aku hanya merindukan eomma dan Yerin beserta anak panti lainnya" ucap Luhan akhirnya membuat Sehun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Luhan tengah menyamankan dirinya dan sedikit bernafas lega saat mengucapkan hal tersebut setidaknya dia memang tidak seutuhnya berbohong pada Sehun

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat cukup buruk untuk Luhan setelah kemarin bertemu Kyuhyun pagi tadi Luhan mendapatkan telepon dari panti kalau taman panti pagi tadi Nampak hancur dan mereka sendiri tidak tahu siapa penyebabnya. Luhan langsung menghela nafas dan ingat terhadap ucapan Kyuhyun namun Luhan kembali menenangkan dirinya. Setelah beretelpon beberapa saat bersama Yerin dan eomma pantinya Luhan bergegas bersiap menuju toko kue. Luhan kembali menaiki bus kota karena Sehun tidak dapat menjemputnya, karena eommanya tengah berada di apartemennya pagi itu dan Luhan pun memakluminya.

.

.

Luhan memasuki toko dan terlihat beberapa orang tengah merapikan toko

"Kau sudah datang Lu" sapa Minsoek yang tengah membawa bahan kue dari gudang

"Hmmm, apa aku telat?" Tanya Luhan sambil berjalan menuju lokernya

"Anio eonni" teriak Kyungsoo yang juga datang dari gudang dengan menjinjing keranjang

"Eoh Kyungi" teriak Luhan saat melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya muncul sepagi ini

"Tumben kau pagi?"

"Nde, aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah"

"Tapi dia ada jadwal kencan sore nanti jadi dia datang pagi" celetuk Yixing membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Luhan datang dari loker lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil celemeknya dan berjalan menuju depan untuk membantu yang lainnya

"Lu kau oke?" Tanya Junghyun saat Luhan tengah mengelap meja yang baru saja Junghyun turunkan kursinya

"Hmm I am oke" ucap Luhan sambil menunjukan deretan giginya

"Tapi wajahmu Nampak seperti panda Lu, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu" ucap Yixing membuat Junghyun yang berada di sampingnya terkekeh geli mendengarnya

"Yak jangan panggil aku panda aishh" marah Luhan

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu rusa cerewet" ucap Yixing lalu berlari memasuki dapur sebelum Luhan kembali protes

.

.

Sehun Nampak frustasi saat bagaimana tidak dari saat dia sampai kantor sampai saat ini menjelang makan siang Seulgi tidak beranjak sedikutpun dari ruangannya. Padahal Sehun berencana akan mengajak Luhan makan siang

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan Sehun lalu setelah mempersilakannya masuk muncullah Chen sang sekertaris

"Maaf sajangnim saya dapat telepon bahwa anda di tunggu makan siang hari ini dengan nona Seulgi oleh Kyuhyun sajangnim dan Tuan Baek" ucap Chen menunduk tak enak saat melihat reaksi Sehun yang Nampak tidak suka, sedangkan Seulgi Nampak menampilkan senyum liciknya dan meletakan majalah yang tengah dibacanya dan menghampiri Sehun

"Kajja baby kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Seulgi dan seketika Sehun langsung bangun dan berjalan kelaur ruangannya kembali meninggalkan Seulgi dibelakangnya

.

.

Sehun dan Seulgi turun dari mobil sambil bergandengan, dimana Seulgi yang tengah merangkul lengan Sehun sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya.

Di depannya terlihat sang pelayan yang tengah menunjukan tempat yang sudah dipesan setelah sampai di salah satu ruangan VIP Sehun dan Seulgi memasukinya dan terlihatlah kedua belah pihak dimana Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin dan Tuan Baek bersebelahan dengan nyonya Baek

Sehun duduk disamping Sungmin sedangkan Seulgi duduk disamping eommanya yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun

"Kau sehat sayang?" ucap Sungmin menggenggam tangan Sehun seketika Sehun langsung menengokan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin

"Nde eomma" ucap Sehun dan Sungmin langsung memeluk Sehun dari samping yang dibalas oleh Sehun

"Eomma merindukanmu Hunnie" bisik Sungmin menahan suaranya yang akan menangis. Sehun terus mengelus pundak sang eomma menandakan bahwa dirinya juga sama rindunya dengan sang eomma

"Wah pemandangan yang sangat indah" ucap nyonya Baek membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya

"Ya, semenjak Sehun kembali dari Amerika dan tinggal di apartemen Sungmin sedikit lebih manja padanya" ucap Kyuhyun membuat tamunya tersebut tertawa namun berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Sehun yang Nampak mengacuhkannya dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya

"Mian, aku sangat merindukan Sehun" ucap Sungmin lalu tangannya di genggam oleh Sehun

"Ahh Sehunie kau semakin tampan saja, bagaimana pekerjaanmu" ucap Tuan Baek

"Baik Abeoji" jawab Sehun singkat namun sopan

"Baiklah sebelum kita membicarakan hal pentingnya kita makan dulu" ucap Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh yang lain kecuali Sehun dirinya masih tidak focus dan terus memainkan ponselnya

"Hunnie makanlah dulu" ucap Seulgi lembut membuat perhatian yang lainnya tertuju pada Sehun

"Sehuna tidak sopan jika sedang makan kau mengacuhkannya" ucap Kyuhyun tegas

"Mianhamnida" ucap Sehun lalu menaruh ponselnya dan bersiap menyantap makanannya

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan putranya dari ujung matanya sesekali akan menengok dan mengelus pundak Sehun lembut. Sungmin tahu anaknya tidak nyaman berada disini dan Sungmin tahu Sehun tengah menghawatirkan seseorang karena sedari tadi pandangan Sehun tidak lepas dari ponselnya

.

.

Luhan baru saja memasuki dapur dan tengah merebahkan tubuhnya disamping lokernya, akhir-akhir ini pengunjung dan pesanan kue semakin bertambah jadi pekerjaan Luhan kadang menjadi dua kali lipat selain di dapur Luhan juga menjadi waitres, namun itu semua di bayar sesuai oleh Chnayeol.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja meletakkan topi kokinya di samping kursi duduknya lalu dia menselonjorkan kakinya berhadapan dengan Luhan

"Hari ini lumayan berat" ucap Luhan yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo

"Kyung, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun dua hari ini, kemana dia?" Tanya Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menurunkan pundaknya

"Molla eonni, semenjak kemarin Baekki jadi tidak mau aku ajak kemari, dia bilang dia lelah mengejar Chanyeol oppa yang tidak memberikan respon apapun untuknya" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menggut-manggut

"Baekki bilang mungkin selama ini Chanyeol oppa hanya menganggapnya dongsaeng saja, aku kasihan sama Baekki eonni" lirih Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersenyum karena kepedulian Kyungsoo.

"Kita berhasil Kyung" ucap Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya

"Apa maksud eonni?"

"Tadi aku melihat Chanyeol hendak masuk kemari dari kaca sana, makanya aku langsung bertanya soal Baekhyun aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan manusia bertelinga besar itu" ucap Luhan gemas membuat Kyungsoo terkiki

"Eonni lucu" kikik Kyungsoo lagi

"Tapi eonni jjang, semoga saja oppa cepat sadar akan perasaannya" ucap Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Luhan

Drrt drrrt

Ponsel Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo lalu meminta ijin untuk keluar dulu pada Kyungsoo untuk mengangkat pangilannya dan Luhan melesat menuju toilet dan menutup pintunya

"Nde Yerin-ah"

"…"

"Apa?"

"…"

"Nde aku akan usahakan"

"…"

"Hmmm, bye"

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding toilet saat selesai menerima panggilan tersebut Yerin baru saja menghubunginya dan menceritakan bahwa eomanya bermimpi buruk mengenai Luhan dan eommanya ingin Luhan untuk pulang beberapa hari

"Ada apa semua ini" lirih Luhan

.

.

"Sehun" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sehun memperhatikan appanya

"Appa dan appa Seulgi sudah setuju untuk mempercepat pernikahan kalian" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya di atas pahanya sedangkan Seulgi Nampak tersenyum bahagia

"Appa dan eomma sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu" ucap ibu Seulgi

Sungmin Nampak meringis melihat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan segera Sungmin meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Sehun lalu memandang Sehun dan menampilakan senyuman yang menenangkan untuk Sehun

"Mian appa eomma saya rasa saya tidak bisa dan maaf mengecewakan kalian, saya masih ada meeting terima kasih atas makan siangnya" ucap Sehun lalu berdiri dan membungkukan badannya lalu meninggalkan ruangan VIP tersebut

"Yak Sehunie" teriak Seulgi hendak mengejar Sehun namun dengan cepat Sungmin menghentikannya

"Biarkan Sehun bekerja terlebih dahulu Seulgi-ya" ucap Sungmin lembut namun penuh penekana membuat Seulgi kembali duduk dan membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar nada istrinya tersebut

"Mian atas kelakuan Sehun dan saya rasa saya pamit lebih dulu" ucap Sungmin lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan semuanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti dan segera bangkit mengejar istrinya

.

.

Saat ini Luhan tengah menunggu bus menuju Gwangju, setelah meminta ijin kepada Chanyeol Luhan langsung mengambil beberapa barangnya dan langsung menuju terminal bus. Luhan sudah beberapa kali menghubungi Sehun namun sehun tidak menjawabnya sampai akhirnya Luhan menuliskan pesan teks pada Sehun. Namun sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Sehun akan menghubunginya sampai akhirnya bus datang dan membawa Luhan menuju Gwangju

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan segera melesat memasuki flat yang sangat sederhana, seharian ini otaknya Nampak seperti mengeluarkan asap, setelah pertemuannya dengan keluarga Seulgi Sehun langsung dihadapi dengan beberapa meeting yang menyita waktu nya.

Setelah memasukan password apartemen Luhan Sehun langsung masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya, diliriknya jam yang menggantung diatas tv yang masih menandakan pukul lima sore. Sehun sengaja pulang lebih awal karena badannya terasa remuk, dan Sehun yakin Luhan masih di tokonya mungkin masih membereskan toko pikirnya maka Sehun sedikit meregangkan ototnya sambil memeluk boneka rusa yang selalu dipeluk oleh Luhan saat tidur.

Baru beberapa saat terpejam Sehun langsung teringan akan ponselnya dan dengan cepat Sehun mencoloknya pada charger karena ponselnya kehabisan batrei sedari siang tadi. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat terdapat beberapa notifikasi dan Sehun langsung menyalakannya dan terbelak saat melihat beberapa panggilan dari Luhan dan satu pesan yang berisi bahwa Luhan menuju Gwangju utnuk beberapa hari, tanpa menunggu lama Sehun langsung melesat keluar apartemen dan mengarahkan mobilnya keluar.

.

.

Luhan baru saja sampai di depan halaman panti pandangannya menyapu ke segala arah dan berhenti tepat pad ataman yang sudah berubah lebih sederhana mungkin akibat perusakan waktu itu piker Luhan.

"Luhanaaaaahhh" lamunan Luhan buyar saat suara seseorang dari belakangnya berteriak sangat kencang membuat Luhan membalikan badannya dan terlihatlah Yerin yang langsung turun dari motor kekasihnya

Grep

"Ahhh bogoshipo"

Ucap Yerin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan, keduanya berpelukan sampai akhirnya kembali terdengar teriakan dari depan pintu, terlihat beberapa anak panti berlarian menuju Luhan dan menggerumuti Luhan layaknya semut

"Ahhh bogoshipo" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk satu anak kecil. Pandangan Luhan berhenti saat kedua eommanya berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu dan dengan segera Luhan berlari memeluk kedua eommanya

"Hiks hiks eomma bogoshipo" ucap Luhan yang merasa nyaman mendapat pelukan dan usapan lembut di punggungnya

"Nadu Luhanie" ucap eomma Luhan

Semuanya langsung kembali memasuki panti dan nampaknya mereka semua tengah melepas rindu bersama sang kaka tertua mereka

.

.

Saat ini Luhan tengah tidur diantara kedua eommanya Luhan merengek untuk tidur bersama dan akhirnya mereka saat ini tidur bersama di ruang tengah dimana dulu mereka selalu tidur bersama saat hujan dan petir besar. Luhan diapit oleh kedua eommanya sedangkan di ujung terdapat Yerin yang tidak mau ketinggalan moment mengingat masa kecilnya dulu

"Eomma" cicit Luhan saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dimana anak-anak panti sudah tertidur bahkan Yerin sekalipun

"Nde" ucap Ahn Eomma

"Apa yang eomma mimpikan tentang Lulu?" Tanya Luhan

"Entahlah eomma mungkin hanya merindukanmu" ucap Ahn eomma

"Eomma Lulu bertemu dengan Sehun" ucap Luhan membuat kedua eommanya langsung memperhatikan Luhan

"Lulu mencintai Sehun, namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin" ucap Luhan dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, pandangannya menerawang ke lengit-langit pantinya

"Waeoo?'

"Semuanya akan sangat berat mengingat Lulu hanya gadis panti yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya eomma" ucap Luhan dan cairan bening itu akhirnya meluncur dari kedua sudut mata Luhan membuat kedua eommanya merasakan sakit yang sama

"Lulu tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun eomma hiks hiks" dengan cepat Jang eomma langsung memeluk Luhan dan memberikan kata-kata penenang untuk Luhan sampai akhirnya tidak terasa Luhan sudah tertidur dalam pelukan eommanya

"Kebahagiaan akan selalu datang untuk orang baik sayang" ucap Ahn eomma sambil mengelus rambut Luhan

.

.

Suara burung membangunkan Luhan yang masih tertidur, Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu membuka dua obdisian rusanya, setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul Luhan bangun dan membereskan bekas tidurnya. Luhan Nampak bingung saat mendapati isi panti yang kosong diliriknya jam di dinding dan menunjukan pukul delapan pagi.

"Kemana orang-orang panti" ucap Luhan dan berjalan menuju keluar

"Eomma" teriak Luhan memanggil eommanya, namun Luhan tidak mendapat jawaban dan seketika Luhan mempercepat langkahnya saat didengarnya suara anak-anak yang di depan panti dan kembali Luhan membolakan matanya dengan mulut menganga saat melihat Sehun tengah berada di halaman panti sepagi ini dengan anak-anak yang berebut membuka box kardus yang lumayan besar serta Luhan dapat melihat kedua eommanya yang tengah mengobrol dengan Sehun

"Hunnie" ucap Luhan mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan Sehun langsung pamit pada kedua eommanya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan

"Morning princess"

Chup

Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan yang masih dalam mode shocknya. Melihat Luhan yang hanya diam akhirnya Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan namun kali ini dibarengi dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat Luhan tersadar dan segera mendorong Sehun

"Yak byuntae" teriak Luhan malu dilihat oleh kedua eommanya

Grep

"Bogoshipo Lulu" ucap Sehun tidak memperdulikan wajah Luhan yang cemberut namun beberapa lama dalam pelukan Sehun akhirnya Luhan membalas pelukannya

"Nado bogoshipo Hunnie" ucap Luhan dan keduanya larut dalam pelukan dipagi harinya

.

.

Saat ini Luhan tengah duduk di taman panti di bawah pohon, Luhan terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun karena Luhan yakin perusakan taman panti merupakan peringatan yang diberikam Kyuhyun untuknya

Grep

"Yak!"

Luhan merasakan dinginnya es menyentuh pipinya saat Sehun meletakan sekaleng cola dingin ke pipinya

"Kau melamun?"

"Anio" jawab Luhan lalu menerima kaleng cola tersebut. Keduanya terdiam menikmati pemandangan panti sambil mengingat masa lalu

"Lu"

"Hmmm"

"Sepertinya taman ini berubah, kemana beberapa mainannya?" Tanya Sehun setelah sadar akan perubahan taman tersebut

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang merusak taman" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Maksudmu?"

"Hmm, aku dapat kabar dari Yerin saat dia akan pergi ke pasar Yerin melihat taman yang sudah berantakan hancur, dan mereka hanya bisa memperbaikinya seperti ini saja"

Sehun hanya diam setelah mendengar cerita Luhan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kejadian dip anti ini, sampai akhirnya attensi mereka teralihkan saat suara gerbang panti terbuka dan terlihatlah Jang eomma yang tengah di papah oleh seseorang membuat Luhan langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya di ikuti Sehun

"Eomma waeo?"Tanya Luhan panic langsung mengambil alih sang eomma dan diikuti Sehun disebelahnya

"Gwenchana Lu"

"Paman kenapa dengan eomma?" Tanya Luhan

"Tadi saat akan menyebarang ada motor yang sengaja menyenggolanya maka seperti ini lah" kata paman tersebut

"Sengaja?" Tanya Sehun

"Nde, motor itu terlihat sangat sengaja menyenggolnya" jelas si paman

"Gwenchana kajja kita masuk" ucap eomma Jang lalu berjalan di papah oleh Luhan dengan hati-hati

"Gomawo paman" ucap Sehun lalu menunggu sang paman pergi dan berbalik mmeperhatikan Luhan dan eomma Jang yang memasuki panti

.

.

Setelah mengobati luka eomma Jang kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke taman dengan dagu yang ditopangkan pada tembok jendela, keduanya memandangi pemandangan diluar terlihat beberapa anak yang tengah bermain dengan diam tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara

"Hunnie" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya

"Hunnie, seandainya kita bersama apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Luhan

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun menjulurkan tangannya mengelus puncuk kepala Luhan

"Apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak bersamamu?" Tanya Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Lu-"

"Hunnie aku takut hiks hiks" akhirnya airmata itu kembali turun membuat Sehun langsung meraup Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"Gwenchana semuanya akan baik Lu" ucap Sehun walaupun sebenarnya Sehun sendiri bingung dengan apa yang Luhan maksud

"Ada apa sebanarnya Lu" batin Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong semuanya**

 **Aduh maafkan keteledoran dan ketypoan saya soal nama eommanya Sehun jadi Yixing mian semuanya.**

 **Dan niatnya FF ini end d chap 6 atau 7 namun sepertinya tidak akan bisa, mungkin nagret-ngaret dikit ya chap nya ga apa-apa kan ya…**

 **Buat chap ini kurang lovey doveynya karena emang chap ini menunjukan ketidaksuakaan Kyuhyun. Hehehhe**

 **Makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah baca readerrrrrssss apalagi kalian yang mau menyempatkan mengisi kolom REVIEW hehehe**

 **Buat silent readers ayo bertobat dan tunjukan diri kalian hehhe**

 **Thanks to**

 **Wenxiuli, Guest, DBSJYJ, xiaolu odult, Selenia Oh, Kim YeHyun, Guest, Anina Oh712, Sanshaini Hikari, robiatus18, ParkByunOh4, younlaycious88, Seravin509, 1004baekie, Arifahohse, zhiyu babe, Juna Oh, laabaikands, guest (Yohannaemerald), Lovesehunluhanforever, Lisasa Luhan, beng beng max, Wenxiuli12, Nevan296, tiehanhun9094, Bestina84, pandatao68, Guest( SyiSehun), dearmykrishan, khalidasalsa, Guest(Novi),KimReona19, HunHanCherry1220, Guest (Rly)**

 **Buat yang ga kesebut bilang ya hehehe**

 **See you next Chap**

 **HunHan Story**


	8. Chapter 8

**GOMAWO SEHUNIE**

Chapter 7

 **HUNHAN**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **ANGST/ROMANCE**

 **+HAPPY READING+**

Setelah selesai menangis dalam pelukan Sehun Luhan tertidur dan dengan pelan Sehun merebahkan Luhan diatas kursi yang tengah mereka duduki. Sehun memandang wajah Luhan penuh dengan kelembutan. Sehun mengelus rambut lembut Luhan dengan hati-HATI

"Sebenernya ada apa Lu"lirih Sehun masih mengelus rambut Luhan

"Sehun" ucap Ahn eomma membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Eomma" ucap Sehun lalu duduk di kursi depan Luhan tertidur bersebelahan dengan Ahn eomma

"Kalian sudah bersama?" Tanya Eomma

"Nde"

"Apa kau akan mejaga Luhan Sehuna-ah"

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Entahlah eomma merasa Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu, anak itu terlalu baik untuk selalu mengelaurkan airmata kesedihannya" ucapnya sambil memandang sendu Luhan

"Luhan memang bukan gadis dari keluarga terhormat, eomma sendiri tidak tahu siapa keluarga Luhan karena tidak ada satupun petunjuk mengenai Luhan bahkan untuk marga yang digunakan Luhan pun kita tidak tahu, saat akan memasuki sekolah dasar semua menanyakan amrga Luhan dan sempat untuk menggunakan marga ku atau Jang, namun gadis mungil itu tidak mau karena dia tidak ingin menjadi anak salah satu dari kami, dia ingin menjadi anak kami berdua. Dia terlalu berharga Sehuna, hatinya sungguh tulus" ucap eomma Ahn lalu memiringkan duduknya untuk menatap Sehun

Grep

Ahn eomma memegang tangan Sehun yang berada diatas pahanya

"Sehuna, eomma mohon jangan sakiti Luhan, jaga dia apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun dia bukan gadis dari kalangan berada, namun jauh dari apapun Luhan merupakan gadis yang sangat berharga eomma mohon Hunna" ucap Ahn eomma sambil menangis membuat Sehun merasa bingung, namun dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya

"Nde eomma, tanpa dimintapun saya akan menjaga Luhan"ucap Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada eomma Ahn.

.

.

Seulgi tengah meremas ponselnya saat mendengar apa saja yang di laporkan oleh orang suruhannya

"Kau menguji kesabaranku Sehuna, perempuan pengganggu" ucap Seulgi langsung menginjak pedal gas mobilnya

Sesampainya di kantor Kyuhyun Seulgi langsung masuk dan menemui Kyuhyun

"Aboeji sepertinya kita tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi" ucap Seulgi setelah sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aboeji tidak tahu?hari ini Sehun menginap dipanti sialan itu" ucap Seulgi emosi

"Abo-"

"Sepertinya aku akan bergerak sendiri" ucap Seulgi berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan sang pemilik ruangan yang tengah memijit kepalanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan info kepergian Sehun lebih awal, namun entahlah Kyuhyun membiarkan semua itu sampai akhirnya Seulgi ternyata mengetahui juga.

.

.

Seulgi melangkah dengan penuh emosi menuju ruangan sang appa dan langsung masuk menghadap sang appa

"Seulgi-ya appa tidak mengajarimu untuk berperilaku seperti itu" ucap tuan Baek

"Appa, aku tidak mau tahu bagaimanapun aku ingin gadis miskin itu menjauhi Sehun appa hiks hiks" ucap Seulgi Nampak kacau dan sang appa pun tidak tega maka langsung merangkuh putrid kesayangannya tersebut

"Sudahlah Seulgi-ya jangan menangis appa akan melakukan apapun untukmu" ucap tuan Baek membuat Seulgi mengukir smirk jahatnya

.

.

"Eomma kami pamit nde" ucap Luhan yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu panti bersama Sehun yang tengah memasukan tas nya ke dalam kursi di belakang

"Hati-hati sayang, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran eoh?" ucap Jang eomma yang diangguki oleh Luhan

"Eomma kami berangkat" pamit Sehun lalu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan dirinya berlari mengelilingi mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada semua penghuni panti, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kedua wajah eommanya, entahlah Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan hanya diam setelah panti tidak terlihat.

"Anio, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak badan" ucap Luhan

"Kau memang agak pucat, apa kita kembali ke panti?"Tanya Sehun namun dengan cepat Luhan menggeleng dan membuat Sehun mengelus rambutnya

"Istirahatlah perjalanan kita masih sangat jauh, turunkan sedikit jok mu dan tidurlah" ucap Sehun yang diangguki oleh Luhan yang langsung menyamankan posisinya.

.

.

Sementara itu Baekhyun baru saja turun dari mobilnya, beberapa hari ini dia lebih memilih membawa mobil sendiri untuk alas an menghindari ajakan Kyungsoo ke toko Chanyeol

"Baek" teriak Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki gerbang kampusnya dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun

"Kyungi" tak kalah keras Baekhyun memanggil nama Kyungsoo mengakibatkan beberapa orang disekitarnya menatap mereka.

"Kau bawa mobil lagi?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"Hmmm, Yoon ahjussi akan mengantar eomma"

"Ooooh, kajja"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah selesai melakukan perkuliahan mereka dan saat ini mereka tengah duduk di depan kampus menunggu Kai menjemput Kyungsoo

"Baek, kau tidak ikut lagi?"

"Hmm, aku mau mengantar eomma saja"

"Bukankah eommamu bersama Yoon ahjussi?"

"Hmmm, aku mau menyusul saja kalau begitu"

"Yak!mana bisa begitu" protes Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terkikik

"Baek, Chan oppa Nampak berubah dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di ruangannya dari pada mengontrol kerja kami" terang Kyungsoo namun Baekhyun hanya diam saja sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Dia juga sering menunggu aku datang dan setelahnya kembali ke ruangannya sampai entah kapan itu"

"Hmmmm" tanggapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo disampingnya memicing tajam lalu menggeplak kepalanya

"Yak sakit Kyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Kau hanya merespon seperti itu?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Kyung?" ucap Baekhyun lalu memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas

"Tap-"

Tin tin

Belum sempat Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Baekhyun sebuah klakson mobil mengehentikan ucapannya saat mobil tersebut berhenti di depan keduanya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, lalu tak lama kaca mobil terbuka menampilkan Kai yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan melambai menandakan Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk

"Sudah sana pangeranmu sudah tiba" ucap Baekhyun dan dengan sebal Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkannya, namun belum sempat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil dirinya kembali menghadap Baekhyun lalu membuat lingkaran besar diatas kepalanya membentuk tanda hati dengan senyuman diwajahnya membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli dan membalasnya dengan tanda yang sama. Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dan Kai Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya namun belum sempat Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang dan membuat Baekhyun langsung membalikan badannya dan melotot saat tahu siapa orang yang ada di depannya

"O-oppa"

"Aku ingin bicara Baek"

"Ta-"

Grep

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kampus. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

Klek

Bruk

Chanyeol langsung memasukan Baekhyun kedalam mobil disusul dengan dirinya yang langsung duduk di kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar beberapa jam Sehun dan Luhan baru saja tiba di flat Luhan

"Lu kau Nampak sakit" ucap Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa flatnya

"Emhhhhh" Luhan hanya bergumam sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan karena wajahnya tertelungkup di sofa. Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar Luhan dan menaruh tas Luhan diatas ranjang, setelahnya Sehun menuju dapur dan membuatkan the manis hangat untuk Luhan

"Hei jangan seperti itu nanti kau susah bernafas" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk kepala Luhan pelan

"Eummmh biar" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun gemas lalu meraih pundak Luhan dan membalikan Luhan sekaligus sehingga Luhan menengadah menghadapnya

"Chaa minum dulu" ucap Sehun menyodorkan the yang dibuatnya tadi dan langsung diterima oleh Luhan

"Lu" ucap Sehun sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah meminum teh nya

"Hmmm" balas Luhan sambil meletakan teh di atas meja

"Apa ad ayang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Sehun mmebuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya

"Aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu" ucap Sehun menghadap Luhan

"Anio aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun" ucap Luhan sedikit gugup

"Lu-"

"Hunnie gwenchana, tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan nde" ucap Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun dan membuat Sehun mengengguk mengerti

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di salah satu taman dan kini keduanya masih terdiam di dalam mobil tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak dari keduanya

"Oppa" cicit Baekhyun menmbuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka

"Apa yang mau oppa katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Kajja kita keluar" ucap Chanyeol dan berniat membuka seat beltnya sebelum tangan Baekhyun menghentikannnya

"Katakan saja sekarang oppa" ucap Baekhyun entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tidak ingin berlama-lama jika apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol nanti akan menyakitinya. Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk

"Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mengarahkan kepadanya

"Tatap jika seseorang tengah berbicara Baek" ucap Chanyeol karena Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya, dan Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua mata mereka bertatapan

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke toko?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun hanya diam dan bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Baek-"

"Oppa" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan langsung menatap mata Chanyeol

"Mian jika selama ini aku mengganggu oppa, mian jika aku selalu merepotkan oppa, aku tahu aku bukanlah tipe perempuan yang oppa idamkan aku hanya anak kecil yang selalu berisik dan mungkin ak-"

Sret

Cup

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat merasakan tarikan pada dagunya dan sesuatu yang lembut tengah melumat bibirnya. Dapat Baekhyun lihat saat ini kedua mata Chanyeol yang terttutup dan Nampak menikmati bibir Baekhyun. Lama merasakan lumatan pada bibirnya dan terus memperhatikan Chanyeol perlahan kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka menatap telak kearah mata Baekhyun dan pagutan lembut itu pun terlepas. Chanyeol masih menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun jarak mereka masih sangat dekat dan keduanya dapat meraskan hembusan nafas mareka yang menerpa wajah masing-masing

"Kau memang gadis berisik yang selalu menggangguku, tapi entah kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak melihatmu aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku selalu memikirkanmu, ingin melihatmu dan ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun dengan kedua jempolnya

"Beberapa hari ini aku tidak dapat hidup dengan baik, aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menemuimu, karena aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan, namun semakin lama semakin aku mengerti apa yang tengah aku rasakan. Byun Baekhyun saranghae" ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun sendiri masih diam dengan perasaan terkejut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali melihat Baekhyun

"Baek"

"Oppa, nado saranghae" ucap Baekhyun setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan dengan segera kembali Chnayeol melumat bibir Baekhyun kali ini tidak hanya Chanyeol yang melakukannya Baekhyun pun mulai membalas pagutan Chanyeol dan keduanya Nampak menikmati pagutan mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan bangun dengan keadaan yang sedikit kacau dimana wajahnya Nampak pucat

"Eungh kepalaku pusing" ucap Luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya, setelah membersihkan dirinya Luhan langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol untuk meminta ijin sebentar karena dia akan pergi kerumah sakit.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya saat ini Luhan tengah duduk menunggu panggilan untuk diperiksa

"Nona Luhan" ucap sang suster dan dengan segera Luhan mengikuti suster tersebut

.

.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter pribadinya, sudah beberapa hari ini badannya merasa tidak enak, maka hari ini Sungmin memeriksakan dirinya. Saat setelah keluar Sungmin Nampak melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalinya, dengan segera Sungmin berjalan kearah orang tersebut. Setelah dekat Sungmin langsung menepu pundak orang tersebut

"Luhan?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Luhan terlonjak dan dengan segera meremas kertas yang ada ditangannya

"Eomonim" ucap Luhan

"Kau sakit?wajahmu pucat" Tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Anio, gwenchana eominim" ucap Luhan dan berusaha menampilkan senyumannya

"Ada apa eominim kemari, eominim sakit?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Nde, eomonim sedikit tidak enak badan" ucap Sungmin

"Eemonim mian sepertinya saya pergi duluan eomonim"

"Waeo?kita tidak ke café dulu?" ajak Sungmin namun Luhan menggeleng dengan dibarengi dengan senyum

"Mian, Luhan harus ke toko kue emonim"

"Nde baiklah hati-hati"ucap Sungmin yang memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan sedikit linglung kelaur lorong. Setelah kepergian Luhan Sungmin melirik kearah ruangan yang baru saja Luhan tinggalkan dan tanpa menunggu lama Sungmin langsung berbalik arah.

.

.

Luhan tidak langsung menuju toko kue, pikirannya masih kosong dan Luhan semakin meremat kertas yang ada di tangannya

"Eotohke?" cicit Luhan bingung

Drrt drrrt

Ponsel dalam tasnya berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya dan dengan segera Luhan mengambilnya dan terlihatlah nama Sehun di layarnya

"Yeoboseo?"

"…."

"Aku akan ke toko"

"….."

"Hmmmm?"

Pip

Ponsel dimatikan dari Sehun dan Luhan mengernyit aneh saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan untuk tetap ditempatnya

Tap tap tap

Grep

Seseorang merangkuh Luhan dari belakang dan seketika Luhan menengokan kepalanya dan melihat Sehun tengah tersenyum kepadanya

"Hunnie" cicit Luhan

Sehun pun beranjak dan duduk disamping Luhan

"Gwenchana?kenapa tidak ke toko?"Tanya Sehun sembari merapihkan poni Luhan. Luhan menengokan kepalanya dan memandang Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lalu tanpa diduga Luhan memeluk Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit kaget

"Hei gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil menepuk pundak Luhan pelan

"Hmmm, gwenchana biarkan seperti ini" ucap Luhan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah menunggu pesanan makan siang mereka, setelah Luhan puas memeluk Sehun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan akhirnya mereka mampir di salah satu restoran sederhana di dekat taman

"Hunnie, bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmmm, tadi eomma menelponku dan bilang dia melihat kau, jadi aku langsung ke toko dan ternyata kau tidak ada" ucap Sehun sambil menarik hidung Luhan gemas

"Aissss, jangan menarik hidungku" balas Luhan sambil mengusap hidungnya

"Lalu apa kata dokter?" Tanya Sehun

Deg

Luhan diam entah apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sehun. Jujur Luhan masih belum siap untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun

"Lu"

"Ahh gwenchana aku hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Luhan

"Ta-"

"Maaf menunggu silahkan pesananya" ucapan Sehun terpotong saat sang pelayan menyerahkan pesanan mereka dan akhirnya Luhan langsung melahap makanan di depannya.

.

.

Sehun baru saja pulang mengantarkan Luhan saat selesai makan tadi Chen sekertarisnya menelpon bahwa akan ada investor dari Cina yang menuju perjalanan ke kantornya ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, maka mau tidak mau Sehunpun mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke flatnya.

Saat ini Luhan tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, pikirinnya masih melayang pada kejadian di rumah sakit bagaimana dokter tersebut mendiagnosanya seperti saat ini

Drrrt drrrt

Kembali suara ponsel Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya Luhan dengan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut saat dilihatnya nama sang eomma yang menelpon

"Yeob-"

"…."

"Eomma"

Luhan melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya kacau, bagaimana tidak Luhan mendapatkan kabar bahwa panti dalam keadaan genting dimana seseorang mendatangi panti dan mengatakan bahwa panti akan di gusur. Luhan langsung kembali menyambar ponselnya dan tengah mencari nama Sehun, namun belum sempat Luhan menekan tombol call untuk Sehun, sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal masuk dan dengan cepat Luhan mengangkatnya

"Yeobseyo"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nde"

Pip

Luhan terdiam mengingat ucapan si penelpon dan kembali airmata turun di pelupuk mata rusanya. Luhan mengelus perutnya dan air mata kembali turun semakin banyak

"Mianhae aegya"

.

.

Saat ini Sehun tengah uring-uringan pasalnya rusa kesayangannya tidak mengangkat panggilannya sama sekali semenjak dari siang tadi, jika bukan karena sang ayah yang akan menemuinya mungkin Sehun sudah meluncurkan mobilnya menuju flat Luhan. Namun sampai saat ini tepat pukul tiga sore Sehun masih tertahan di kantornya.

.

.

Luhan tengah duduk di kursi taman bersama kedua eommanya, setelah menerima panggilan misterius tadi Luhan langsung menuju panti tanpa memberikan kabar pada siapapun. Setelah sampai beberapa jam Luhan dapat melihat beberapa mobil terparkir di halamannya padahal saat ini sudah sore, dengan cepat Luhan memasuki panti dan dapat dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik yang tengah duduk dan melirik Luhan. Keduanya berbicara secara empat mata sampai akhirnya mereka kembali berkumpul sampai akhirnya kesepakatan terjadi dimana mereka tidak akan digusur namun mereka akan dipindahkan ke Busan.

"Lu gwenchana" Tanya eomma Ahn saat melihat Luhan hanya diam dan menatap kearah pantinya

"Eomma mianhae" ucap Luhan dan tanpa disadarinya air mata kembali menetes dari matanya

"Waeeo?"

"Mian membuat kalian susah, mian membuat kalian harus pindah"

"Sssst gwenchana sayang" ucap eomma Ahn dan merangkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"Lu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi dan siapa wanita itu" ucap eomma Jang

"Nde, Lulu akan menceritakannya" Luhanpun akhirnya menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya saat di Seoul sampai akhirnya Luhan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya di rumah sakit

"Astaga Lulu bagaimana bisa apa kau akan memberitahukan Sehun?" Tanya eommanya

"Mian eomma biarkan saja aku tidak ingin membuatnya susah dan aku tidak ingin kalian terluka"

"Tapi Lu"

"Gwenchana eomma" ucap Luhan meyakinkan kedua eommanya

"Hmm baiklah kita akan berjuang bersama hmm" ucap eomma Jang yang diangguki oleh Luhan dan eomma Ahn.

.

.

Sehun memasuki flat Luhan namun keadaan masih sangat gelap, suasana hatinya tengah tak menentu setelah kembali pembicaraan mengenai pernikahannya bersama Seulgi di bahas. Sehun sudah ketoko untuk menjemput Luhan namun Luhan tidak datang hari ini dan saat sampai di flatpun Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan, kepanikan mulai mengahantui Sehun namun rasa lelah tengah menggelayutinya hingga Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya sesaat diatas sofa flat Luhan dan dapat Sehun cium aroma Luhan diatas sofa tersebut hingga membuat matanya berat dan Sehun tertidur.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja terbangun dan dengan cepat Sehun menjelajahi flat Luhan tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya keberadaan gadis rusanya

"Lu" teriak Sehun sambil berjalan ke kamar Luhan dan keadaannya masih sama

"Lu" teriak Sehun kembali sambil berjalan keluar dna sebelum Sehun sampai ke dapur ponselnya bergetar dan terlihat satu pesan masuk

"Hunnie, aku pergi mian kita tidak bisa bersama, berbahagialah Hunnie- your Love Hannie"

Krek

Ponsel yang Sehun pegang terhempas diatas meja entah apa maksud dari pesan kekasihnya tersebut. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya Sehun langsung mengambil kembali ponselnya dan mendial nomor Luhan namun nomor tersebut sudah tidak aktif

"Ashhh kau dimana Lu" ucap Sehun sambil menarik rambutnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran sofa

.

.

Luhan menutup matanya saat selesai mengirim pesan kepada Sehun dan setelahnya Luhan langsung mengetik pesan untuk memberikan kabar bahwa dirinya sudah akan pergi

"Saya menyerah, semoga anda senang dan peganglah janji anda untuk membuat Sehun bahagia Seulgi-sii" send

Luhan langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali menampilkan senyumnya dan menghadap panti yang akan mereka tinggalkan terlihat beberapa anak tengah memasuki bus yang sudah mereka sewa untuk perjalan menuju Busan

"Selamat tinggal, Saranghae Sehunie" ucap Luhan dalam hati sambil mengelus perutnya yang datar dan berbalik menuju semua keluarganya yang sudah menunggunya di dalam bus.

.

.

Sehun mengendarakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup gila, Kai yang berada disampingnya Nampak mengumpat saat Sehun menerobos lampu merah atau hampir menabrak pembatas jalan

"Yak Oh Sehun santai lah kau ingin mati muda eoh" teriak Kai namun diacuhkan oleh Sehun

"Baby Kyung doakan kekasihmu ini" rapal Kai sambil berpegangan

Beberapa jam perjalanan Sehun sampai di depan panti dan dengan segera Sehun kelaur dari mobil meninggalkan Kai yang masih menetralkan nafasnya

"Syukurlah aku masih bisa bertemu baby Kyung" ucap Kai lalu menengok melihat Sehun yang tengah menggedor pintu panti maka dengan cepat Kai membuka pintu dan saat melihat seorang tengah melintas Kai bertanya akan keadaan panti yang Nampak sepi dan Sehun yang loncat-loncat menintip jendela

"Permisi ahjussi boleh saya Tanya"

"Nde ada apa anak muda"

"Penghuni panti ini kemana ya, Nampak sepi sekali?"

"Hmmm, setahu saya kemarin mereka berkemas dan tadi pagi sekali mereka semua pindah"

"Heh? Apa ahjussi tahu mereka pindah kemana?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, mereka tidak member tahu warga kemana mereka pergi"

"Terima kasih ahjussi" ucap Kai lalu meninggalkan Kai yang tengah menatap Sehun yang berada di belakang sang ahjussi yang kini tengah mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

"Hun" ucap Kai menepuk pundak Sehun namun dengan cepat kembali Sehun berlari dan menggedor pintu panti

"Yak Luhan-ah buka pintunya, lulu dug dug dug"

"Eomma Ahn, eomma Jang buka pintunya"

"Hun"

Grep

Kai menarik pundak Sehun dan mencengkram pundak sahabatnya tersebut

"Kajja mereka tidak ada Hun" ucap Kai

"Anio, Luhan tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku lagi Kai andweo" ucap Sehun

.

.

.

Sudah sembilan bulan semenjak kepergian Luhan beserta penghuni panti dan sejak saat itu pula Sehun semakin menjadi pria paling dingin dan kejam yang pernah ada. Sehun terus mencari keberadaan Luhan namun sampai saat ini belum ada hasil yang memuaskan.

Sehun tahu apa penyebab Luhan meninggalkannya kembali, karena sehari setelah kepergian Luhan Seulgi datang dan meminta pernikahan mereka dipercepat ke rumah orang tua Sehun yang kebetulan Sehunpun sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sehun mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya dan Seulgi beserta ancaman-ancaman yang diberikan oleh mereka dan tanpa menunggu lagi Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membuat dua orang di dalamnya diam tak bekutik. Saat itu juga Sehun memutuskan pertunangan mereka tanpa memperdulikan penolakan dari ayahnya dan Seulgi.

Setelah hari itu Sehun langsung pergi dari rumah tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang terus memanggilnya dan hanya meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat mobil Sehun keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya

"Eomma waeo?" ucap Baekhyun saat baru saja turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan melihat eommanya tengah berdiri diambang pintu

"Baekki oppamu" Sungmin hanya menangis dan Bakhyun langsung merangkulnya

Setelah kejadian itu akhirnya pertunanganpun dibatalkan dengan sendirinya karena Sehun tidak pernah kembali kerumahnya bahkan semua panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya yang berasal dari keluarganya dia abaikan. Dan setelah satu minggu Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan ayahnya dan tengah membangun anak cabang yang memang sudah dirintisnya dari saat dia belum menduduki posisi yang diberikan ayahnya. Sehun harus berjuang keras untuk membangun perusahaannya saat ini dia di bantu oleh Kai dan juga Chanyeol yang mungkin akan menjadi adik iparnya nanti.

Keadaan rumah keluarga Oh Nampak berbeda dimana sang nyonya rumah hanya diam dan Nampak tidak begitu hidup semenjak kepergian Sehun dari rumahnya. Sungmin pun sangat marah saat tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya tersebut. Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan tega melakukan hal seperti itu hanya demi kekuasaan. Kyuhyun Nampak kacau akan mundurnya Sehun dari kantor. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau anaknya akan melakukan hal sejuah ini.

Hampir Sembilan bulan ini Kyuhyun memikirkan keadaan Sehun dan tanpa ada yang mengetahui Kyuhyun memantau perkembangan Sehun dan perusahaannya yang nampaknya belum menunjukan perkembangan yang sangat baik, bagaimanapun mendirikan perusahaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

.

.

"Hun, kajja kita makan siang" ucap Kai memasuki ruangan Sehun dan selalu pemandangan yang sama yang dilihatnya tumpukan dokumen dimana-mana. Sehun berubah jadi workaholic bahkan gaya hidupnya pun berubah menjadi tidak terurus.

"Kau duluan saja" balas Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Selalu seperti itu"

.

.

Sementara itu di kota lainnya Nampak seorang perempuan tengah duduk di pinggir pantai tengah memperhatikan anak-anak di depannya yang tengah bermain pasir. Rambut panjangnya digulung keatas dan beberapa anak rambut Nampak beterbangan menerpa wajahnya akibat angin yang cukup kencang

"Lu gwenchana?" Tanya sang eomma menghampiri Luhan

"Hmmm gwenchana eomma" jawab Luhan

"Apa kabar cucu halmeoni?" Tanya eomma Ahn sambil mengelus perut Luhan yang sudah Semakin membuncit. Diagnosa dokter menyatakan bahwa Luhan hamil sehari sebelum kejadian digusurnya panti dan hari dimana Luhan bertemu dengan eommanya Sehun. Luhan berjanji akan membesarkan anaknya walau tanpa adanya Sehun disampingnya bagaimanapun anaknya merupakan buah cinta antara dirinya dan Sehun

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ibu sayang" ucap eomma Ahn mengelus rambut Luhan

"Nde, jangan tinggalkan Lulu eomma" ucap Luhan

.

.

Sungmin dan Baekhyun Nampak berlari di lorong serba putih ini, keadaan Sungmin menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat berlebih. Saat tengah memotong bunga-bunganya Sungmin mendapat telpon dari Kai bahwa Sehun tengah dilarikan ke rumah sakti karena pingsan saat di kantor dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin panic dan untung saja Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya dan melihat eommanya panic, setelah tahu apa yang terjadi Baekhyun langsung membawa eommanya menuju rumah sakit yang disebutkan oleh Kai

"Oppa" ucap Baekhyun saat kedua nya sampai di ruang ICU dimana Sehun tengah di periksa

"Baek, ahjumma" sapa Kai langsung berdiri dari duduknya

"Bagaimana Sehun?" Tanya Sungmin

"Belum tahu ahjumma"

.

.

Sementara itu Luhan tengah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena perutnya sudah berkontraksi, Luhan terus mengerang menahan sakit menuju rumah sakit ditemani oleh kedua eommanya dna Yerin

"Eunggg Hunnie" ucap Luhan disela-sela erangannya menahan sakit sampai akhirnya ranjang Luhan memasuki ruang bersalin

"Nyonya silahkan tarik nafas lalu buang perlahan" intrupsi sang suster dan diikuti oleh Luhan

"Hunnie aku akan melahirkan doakan aku dan kuatkan aku" batin Luhan lalu mengejan sekuat tenaga

"Eungggggg"

"Oek oek oek"

.

.

Sehun masih belum sadar dari pingsannya dan saat ini Sehun sudah berada di ruang rawat VIP di tunggu oleh Sungmin yang tidak pernah lepas dari samping Sehun memegang tangan Sehun yang bebas dari infuse, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk disebrang Sungmin dan memperhatikan sang eomma yang sangat khawatir

Perlahan tangan Sehun bergerak membuat Sungmin langsung bangun dan menatap mata Sehun yang tengah bergerak. Setelah terbuka Sehun menatap eommanya dan berkata dengan sangat lemah

"Luhan" ucap Sehun membuat Sungmin dan Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya

.

.

"Nyonya selamat anak anda laki-laki" ucap sang suster menyerahkan bayi merah yang terbaluk selimut bergambar rusa kepada Luhan yang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat

Luhan meneteskan air matanya saat menerima bayi mungil tersebut, Luhan mencium putranya tersebut dan kembali air mata itu tidak dapat Luhan bending saat melihat rupa sang anak yang mengingatkannya pada Sehun

"Annyeong sayang" ucap Luhan mencium pipinya

"Lu kau sudah memberikannya naman?"Tanya Ahn eomma

"Hmmm,, Sehan Oh Sehan" ucap Luhan dan kembali meneteskan airmatany yang langsung di rangkul oleh Yerin sahabatnya.

.

.

Sehun sudah diijinkan pulang hari ini setelah satu minggu dirawat akhirnya keadaannya memulih, dan tanpa bisa menolak Sehun doboyong ke menison Oh untuk kembali tinggal disana. Awalnya Sehun menolak namun melihat permintaan sang eomma dan adiknya akhirnya Sehun mengiyakan hanya sampai dirinya sembuh, namun siapa yang tahu dengan akal Sungmin dan Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang kembali sayang" ucap Sungmin yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sehun. Saat memasuki rumahnya Sehun dapat melihat Kyuhyun sang appa yang tengah duduk sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Mendengar keributan yang terjadi Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sehun tengah dibopong oleh Sungmin dan Baekhyun.

Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun dan langsung menuju kamarnya dulu dibantu oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak tahu?dia sakit dan hampir satu minggu ini dia di rawat, bahkan kau tidak menyadari aku yang jarang ada dirumah" ucap Sungmin berlalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan untuk Sehun. Kyuhyun hanya diam mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

.

.

Empat tahun kemudian

Sehun tengah bersiap menuju kantornya, saat ini perusahaanya berkembang dengan cukup baik setelah hampir lima tahun perjuangannya. Sehun sudah kembali ke apartemannya setelah satu tahun tinggal di rumahnya. Sungguh Sehun tidak bisa melihat sang appa yang sudah dua kali memisahkannya dengan Luhan. Namun sehun berjanji setiap hari saat pulang kantor akan mampir untuk makan malam bersama eommanya, maka Sungmin pun membiarkan Sehun untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dua tahun yang lalu Kai menikahi Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo selesai kuliah dan satu tahu berikutnya Baekhyun bertunangan dengan Chanyeol dan saat ini Baekhyun tengah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan design besar di Korea.

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengancingkan kancing di kemejanya, berjalan dan mengambil sandwich yang sudah dibungkus di dalam kulkas lalu membuka pembungkusnya. Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan terlihatlah foto dirinya dan Luhan di samping tv diatas nakas juga sebuah lukisn bayi yang Sehun mimpikan setelah sang eomma mengatakan bahwa Luhan hamil.

Saat bertemu Luhan di rumah sakit dan Luhan pergi duluan Sungmin kembali memasuki ruangan dimana Luhan keluar dan setelah menanyakannya betapa kagetnya Sungmin saat tahu bahwa Luhan hamil.

"Pagi sayang"

Cup sehun mencium foto Luhan

"Pagi aegy" sehun mencium lukisan bayi tersebut

.

.

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya dan bersiap membangunkan putranya yang sangat manja. Setelah Sehan berumur satu tahun Luhan memilih mengontrak rumah yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari panti tepatnya disamping panti. Bukannya Luhan ingin meninggalkan panti hanya saja Luhan merasa merepotkan jika berada dipanti bagaimanapun eommanya pasti akan kerepotan. Beda halnya jika Luhan mengontrak setidaknya masalah kebutuhan Luhan tidak harus ditanggung panti. Luhan dan Yerin kembali mencoba usaha mereka sebagai pembuat kue. Luhan dengan uang tabungannya membangun toko kue di salah satu pasar di dekat panti.

Krieeet

Luhan membuka pintu kamar putranya yang tengah tidur dengan posisi yang entah seperti apa, selimut yang dikenakannya masih membungkus tubuh mungilnya walaupun sebagian telah menjuntai kebawah.

"Sehanie bangun chagi" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Sehan

"Eungh mama sehani ngantuk" ucap Sehan membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan yang duduk disampingnya

"Eoh masa ada orang mengantuk bisa berpindah kepalanya keatas paha mama" ucap Luhan

"mama" rengek Sehan membuat Luhan gemas

"Kalau Sehanie tidak bangun akan mama tinggal sendirian di rumah"

Bruk

Dengan seketika Sehan bangun lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di depan Luhan. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya sedikit terpejam. Sehan sangat menyayangi mamanya, mendengar kata pergi dan ditinggalkan adalah kata yang sangat tidak di sukai oleh Sehan.

"Ahhh anak mama lucunya, kajja mandi" ucap Luhan menggendong Sehan ke kamar mandi.

Luhan dan Sehan tengah duduk menikmati sarapan mereka

"Mama akan ke pacal?' Tanya Sehan yang masih memakan ceralnya

"Hmm, Sehan bersaman halmoni dan teman dipanti nde" ucap Luhan

"Hmm Hannie mau ikut mama kepacal" ucap Sehan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aigoo lucunya anak mama, tapi hari ini mama banyak pesanan jadi kamu tidak bisa ikut sayang" ucap Luhan membuat Sehan menghentikan makannya dan cemberut di krusinya

"Mama akan membawakan bubble tea untuk Sehan tapi Sehan jangan marah dan mau menunggu mama dipanti"

"Eoh cinca mah?"

"Nde"

"Oke" ucap Sehan lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya

Luhan memandang Sehan yang tengah menikmati sarapannya, sejujurnya melihat Sehan mengingatkannya akan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Sehan merupakan replica dari Sehun hanya bibir saja yang mirip dengan Luhan. Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun sudah hampir lima tahun dengan usia Sehan menginjak empat tahun tidak seharipun Luhan tidak merindukan Sehun.

"Ma mama"

"Eoh waeo?

"Mama kenapa diam caja?" Tanya Sehan mendapati Luhan yang hanya diam memandanginya

"Anio, cha cepat mandi" ucap Luhan dan dengan segera Sehan meluncur menuju satu-satunya kamar mandi di rumah mereka.

.

.

Sehun tengah mengamati perkembangan kantornya, dan saat ini ditangannya terlihat dokumen kerjasama antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan di Busan

Cklek

"Hun" ucap Kai

"Hmmm"

"Oh kau sudah melihat dokumen itu, sepertinya tidak bisa menundanya lagi, kita harus kesana sekarang"ucap Kai dan diangguki oleh Sehun

"Kajja" ucap Sehun

"Mian Hun aku tidak bisa menemani, Kyungin sedang demam dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri" ucap Jongin mengingat putrinya tengah sakit saat ini

"Hmm baiklah biar aku sendiri saja" ucap Sehun

"Nde, kau ditemani Minho saja" ucap Kai

"Tidak usah aku sendiri saja, aku titip kantor bye kamjong" Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kai.

.

.

"Hannie ingat jangan merepotkan halmoni dan menurut apa yang diakatakan halmoni hmm" ucap Luhan memperingatkan Sehan di depan panti dengan posisi jongkok menyamakannya dengan Sehan

"Nde mama ciap" ucap Sehan sedangkan eomma Ahn hanya tersenyum melihat cucunya ini

"Eomma Lulu titip Sehan nde"

"Hmm kalian hati-hati" Luhan dan Yerin pun pergi menggunakan sepeda mereka menuju toko kue.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai melakukan pemantauan terhadap hotel yang tengah di bangunnya dengan kliennya. Terjadi beberapa masalah dengan proyek barunya terutama mengenaik penduduk sekitar yang menolak adanya pembangunan hotel. Namun setelah Sehun bernegosiasi dengan kepala warga kahirnya kesepakatan tercapai dan Sehun berjanji tidak akan mengganggu aktifitas warga sekitar.

Sehun tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobilnya yang berhenti di pinggir pantai entah kenapa Sehun merasa nyaman berada di daerah ini. Dapat Sehun lihat beberapa anak yang tengah berkerjaran menggunakan sepeda di depan sana. Sehun heran kenapa anak-anak itu begitu semangat menggoes sepeda di atas pasir. Sehun tersenyum memperhatikan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka mendekat kearah Sehun dan dapat Sehun dengar beberapa teriakan anak-anak

"Yak Sehanie jangan curang" teriak satu anak dibelakang Sehan, sedangkan sang tersangka hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan melambaikan bendera ditangannya. Karena asik mengerjai teman-temannya Sehan tidak memperhatikan didepannya terdapat batu dan dengan tidak elitnya sepeda Sehan menginjak batu dan membuat Sehan terjatuh parahnya wajah Sehan mengenai pasir lebih dulu

"Huweee mama huweee" seketika Sehan menangis membuat Sehun yang memperhatikannya bergerak menghampiri mereka

"Hei gwenchana" Sehun mendekati Sehan dan mengangkat Sehan untuk duduk

"Huwee mama"

"Hei anak manis jangan menangis hmmm" ucap Sehun sambil membersihkan wajah Sehan dan setelah bersih dapat Sehun lihat wajah bocah di depannya

Deg

"kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku" batin Sehun

"Ahjussi tolong antarkan Sehan pulang" ucap salah satu anak yang menggerubungi Sehan

"Oeh dimana rumahnya?" kata Sehun

"Di dekat panti di ujung jalan sana" ucapnya

"Baiklah makasih ya" ucap Sehun menepuk kepala anak tersebut lalu menggendong Sehan yang masih sesenggukan dan mengucapkan nama mama. Lalu Sehun juga membawa sepeda Sehan dan menyimpannya di bagasi mobilnya

"Nah sekarang kau duduk dulu" ucap Sehun meletakan Sehan di kursi sampingnya

"Wahhh mobil ahjucci baguc cekali" ucap Sehan mendadak berhenti menangis. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan bocah didepannya

"Siapa namamu eoh?" Tanya Sehun

"Cehan" ucap Sehan

"Sehan maksdumu?" dijawab anggukan oleh Sehan

Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju panti yang diberitahukan oleh anak-anak tadi. Sehun berpikir apakah Sehan anak panti asuhan jika iya itu mengingatkannya kepada Luhan.

Sementara itu di depan panti eomma Ahn dan Jang tengah mondar mandir menunggu anak panti lainnya mencari Sehan. Tidak biasanya Sehan main sendiri dan jauh dari panti

Ckiiit

Sampai akhirnya pandangan mereka terhenti saat melihat mobil mewah berhenti di depan panti dan tidak lama keluarlah Sehan

"Halmoniiiiii" teriak Sehan mendekati eomma Ahn

Grep

"Yak Sehanie dari mana eoh, kenapa pergi sendiri bagaimana kalau hilang mama pasti sedih" cerocos eomma Ahn

"Mianhae halmoni" ucap Sehan

"Sehanie dengan siapa eoh?" Tanya eomma Jang mendakati keduanya

"Eoh Sehanie dengan ahjussi tampan itu dia" cuap Sehan menunjuk kearah Sehun yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya

Deg

"Eomma" ucap Sehun

"Sehun" ucap keduanya

 **TBC**

 **Anyyeong iam comeback… aduh chap ini agak panjangan soalnya mengejar target END d chap depan (kalau bisa)**

 **Lagi dan lagi terima kasih buat yang udah baca terutama REVIEW**

 **Ayo ayo ditunggu REVIEWnya.. buat silent riaders ayo tunjukan diri kalian hehhehhe**

 **See you next Chap**

" **HunHan Story**


	9. Chapter 9

**GOMAWO SEHUNIE**

Chap 8

 **HUNHAN**

 **GS/RATED M**

 **ANGST/DRAMA/ROMANCE**

 **LAST CHAP**

 **+HAPPY READING+**

Sehun masih diam di ruang tamu panti ini, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Sehan yang saat ini tengah memakan buah yang sudah disiapkan oleh kedua halmoeninya

"Monnie, mama belum pulang?" Tanya Sehan dengan buah semangka dimulutnya

"Habiskan dulu makanannya Sehanie" ucap Ahn eomma

Sehun tidak bergeming sama sekali pandangannya memancarkan kebingungan serta keingin tahuan yang sangat dalam pada kedua eommanya ini. Merasakan rasa ketidak sabaran dari Sehun akhirnya Jang eomma berinisiatif untuk segera membertahukannya

"Hannie maen dengan yang lain dulu ya di luar, tunggu mama pulang" ucap Jang eomma yang langsung diangguki oleh Sehan

"Nde, bye ahjussi tampan" ucap Sehan membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap bocah dibawahnya. Sehan keluar bersama dengan minjun teman sebayanya yang merupakan anak asuh panti tersebut

"Jadi?" Sehun menatap kedua eommanya meminta penjelasan yang di tunggunya

"Sehunie, apa kau baik?"

"Apakah Luhan disini?siapa anak itu, kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan anak itu?" Tanya Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan sang eomma panti

"Lu-"

"Eomma" teriak Yerin dari luar saat sang eomma baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Eom-oh mian aku tidak tahu kalau ada tamu" ucap Yerin membungkuk belum mengenali siapa tamu yang datang tersebut. Kedua eomma panti tersebut menghela nafas dan hanya menunggu sampai terdengar suara langkah memasuki panti dengan dibarengi dengan keributan kecil

"Mama di dalam ada ahjussi tampan yang menolong Sehan" cerocos Sehan saat berada dalam gendongan Luhan menuju ke dalam rumah

"Siapa itu sayang?"

Deg

Sehun membeku saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya tersebut suara halus yang mampu menenangkannya.

"Ahjussi" teriak Sehan saat memasuki ruang tamu dan melihat Sehun yang tengah menatap kerahnya

Deg

Luhan terdiam saat melihat siapa orang yang berada didepannya saat ini, wajah itu wajah yang setiap hari Luhan rindukan, tatapan yang tajam namun melindungi, bibir yang selalu mengecupnya setiap hari, Luhan membeku Luhan merindukan sosok didepannya. Keduanya hanya diam saling menatap begitupun dengan eomma panti dan Yerin yang hanya diam entah mau melakukan apa. Sedangkan Sehan yang masih dalam gendongan Luhan Nampak bingung menatap eommanya yang hanya diam memandang ahjussi tampannya

"Mama" ucap Sehan sambil mencolek pipi Luhan dan seketika Luhan tersadar

"Ah Sehanie"

"Luhanie" cicit Sehun saat menyadari apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehan pada Luhan.

"Jja Hannie kajja pergi dengan imo sebentar" ucap Yerin saat mengetahui situasi saat ini

"Anio Sehan mau sama mama" ucap Sehan mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Luhan

"Hannie sama Yerin imo sebentar ya, nanti mama menyusul" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Sehan dan Sehan langsung mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya menuju Yerin yang langsung di sambut baik

"Kajja" ucap Yerin membawa Sehan kedalam diikuti oleh Minjun

"Kalian selesaikanlah semuanya" ucap Ahn eomma langsung berlalu mengikuti Yerin dan Jang eomma. Sepeninggalnya semuanya Luhan dan Sehun Nampak bingung berbeda saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu Sehun setelah belasan tahun, sedangkan saat ini yang hanya beberapa tahun Luhan Nampak malu dan takut melihat Sehun

Tap tap tap

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan yang Nampak menundukan kepalanya setelah sampai di depan Luhan Sehun terus melangkah keluar pintu membuat Luhan bingung dan dengan segera mengikuti langkah Sehun. Luhan tahu Sehun membutuhkan tempat yang lebih privasi untuk masalah mereka saat ini,sampai akhirnya Sehun berhenti tepat di bawah pohon rindang di samping taman, suasana panti tidak begitu berbeda dengan panti sebelumnya dan pohon ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan pohon maple favorit Sehun saat di panti

"Sehun" cicit Luhan saat melihat Sehun hanya terdiam membelakanginya, Luhan menundukan kepalanya saat merasa panggilannya diabaikan sejujurnya Luhan sudah sangat bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sampai akhirnya

Grep

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang sudah lima tahun Luhan rindukan

"Hiks hiks Sehun" tanpa bisa di cegah lagi airmata Luhan turun begitu saja, rasanya semua beban menumpuk pada pundak Luhan turun begitu saja saat Sehun memeluknya. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dirasa bahu Luhan bergetar dan kemeja depannya terasa basah.

Setelah beberapa menit saling berpelukan akhirnya Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Luhan

"Lu, keman saja kau selama ini?kenapa meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis

"Hunnie" Luhan menggerakan tangannya mengelus pipi tirus Sehun, tidak ada yang berubah pada pria nya ini, hanya saja tatapan dan wajah Sehun menyiratkan kelelahan dan kesedihan yang amat dalam

"Mian" ucap Luhan dengan air mata kembali menuruni pipinya dan dengan sigap Sehun mengelus air mata yang menuruni pipi Luhan

"Anio Lu, jangan meminta maaf" ucap Sehun menundukan kepalanya

"Aku aku yang harus minta maaf atas semua perlakuan ayahku dan Seulgi" ucap Sehun meneteskan airmatanya. Melihat itu Luhan langsung menggeleng keras menolak ucapan Sehun

"Anio Sehunie hiks hiks"

Grep kembali Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya memeluk erat gadis mungil tersebut

"Mian Lu, mianhae" ucap Sehun melesakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan dan Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya

Kini keduanya tengah duduk di bawah pohon memandang kedalam panti Sehun tidak melepaskan barang sedikitpun tangannya dari pundak Luhan. Keduanya sudah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jujur Luhan sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk mengadukan apa yang sudah terjadi, karena Luhan piker Sehun sudah berbahagia dengan Seulgi dan menjadi pimpinan perusahaan yang besar. Luhan memang menutup diri mengenai perkembangan lelaki yang dicintainya ini, maka Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika pernikahan Sehun dan Seulgi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Lu" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan yang tengah rebahan di bahunya mengangkat kepalanya

"Hmmm?"

"Apakah Sehan?" Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya saat melihat Luhan bangun dan duduk dihadapannya. Luhan tersenyum kearahnya dan menganggukan kepalanya

"Hmm, Sehan adalah anak kita Hunnie" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan sekali lagi air mata turun dari mata Sehun

"Hunnie waegeure?" Tanya Luhan yang panic mendapatkan respon lain dari Sehun

"Mian Lu, aku tidak ada disaat kau mengandung dan melahirkan Sehan, bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak ada disampingmu Lu" ucap Sehun menundukan kepalanya

"Anio kau selalu ada disampingku dan kau selalu menjadi penyemangat untukku, setiap aku kesusahan atau sedih aku selalu membayangkan dirimu ada disampingku" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah dan kembali merangkuh wanita rusanya tersebut. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap intens wajah Luhan yang tengah tersenyum entah siapa yang memulai kini bibir keduanya sudah saling bertaut melepaskan rasa rindu yang sudah sangat lama terpendam. Ciuman mesra tanpa tuntutan namun penuh kehati-hatian seakan-akan bibir akan pecah jika Sehun menyesapnya terlalu dalam.

"Saranghae Lu"

"Hmmm nado" kembali Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Luhan namun suara cempreng khas anak kecil mengintrupsi kegiatannya

"Mama" teriak Sehan membuat keduanya menengok dan tersenyum menatap putra kecil mereka berlari sedikit kesusahan dan belum sempat Luhan berdiri Sehun sudah berdiri duluan dan

Hup

Mengangkat Sehan kedalam gendongannya

"Yak ahjussi lepaskan Sehan mau mama"ucap Sehan berontak di dalam pelukan Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan menghampiri keduanya

"Sehan-ah" ucap Sehun membuat Sehan menatap Sehun

"Papa" ucap Sehun membuat Sehan mengernyitkan keningnya lalu memandang Luhan sedangkan yang dipandang hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sehan

"Sehanie, ahjussi adalah papa Sehan yang sudah pulang sayang" ucap Luhan membuat Sehan membolakan matanya dan membulatkan mulutnya

"Cinca mama?" Tanya Sehan yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan dan Sehan langsung kembali menatap Sehun yang berada disampingnya

"Ahjussi?papa?" Tanya Sehan membuat Sehun gemas dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya

"Ahhh papa Sehan ingin ketemu papa akhilnya papa pulang" ucap Sehan melesakan kepalanya ke leher Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Mendengar ucapan putranya membuat Sehun kembali miris hampir empat tahun putranya menunggu kedatangannya. Sehun langsung mendekap Sehan mengelus punggung putranya sedangkan Luhan menatap haru keduanya bertahun-tahun akhirnya putranya dapat melihat sosok sang ayah yang selalu ditanyakan dan ingin dilihatnya, memperhatikan kedua belahan jiwanya Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya dan seketika Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan merangkuh kedua orang kesayangannya ke dalam pelukannya

"Eomma hiks hiks akhirnya Lulu" ucap Yerin tersedu-sedu melihat sahabatnya yang tengah berkumpul dengan orang tersayangnya.

"Ssttt jangan menangis Yerin-ah" ucap Jang eomma sambil merangkul Yerin, kedua eomma Luhanpun sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yerin kedaunya Nampak tersenyum dengan gumpalan air mata di ujung mata mereka.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja meletakan piring terakhir masakannya di atas meja makan dan saat itu pula Kyuhyun datang dan duduk di kursi biasanya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang duduk disamping kirinya dan tengah menyendokan nasi dan lauk pauk ke dalam piringnya tanpa suara sedikitpun

"Apakah kita hanya makan berdua?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan Sehun namun dirinya cukup tahu diri dan malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hmmm" balas Sungmin

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya di dampingi oleh Sungmin yang juga hanya diam, sebenarnya Sungmin tidak sampai hati membiarkan suaminya seperti ini, namun mengingat betapa kejamnya kelakuan Kyuhyun kepada Sehun sedari kecil membuat Sungmin sedikit marah.

Trak

Bunyi sendok dan garpu yang diletakkan terbalik membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah selesai makan.

"Aku selesai" ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Kyuhyun namun belum sempat Sungmin bergerak tangannya sudah di genggam oleh Kyuhyun

"Ming" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang membelakanginya sedikit bergetar mendengar nama yang menjadi nama khusus Kyuhyun untuknya, namun Sungmin tidak bergeming dan tetap diam pada pendiriannya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ming agar kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kembalikan senyuman Sehun untukku" ucap Sungmin telak membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan saat merasakan pegangannya sedikit melonggar Sungmin langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dan tanpa ada yang tahu Sungmin tengah meneteskan air matanya

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menidurkan Chanyun di kamarnya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan dengan segera menuju pintu saat melihat Chanyeol baru saja masuk

"Kau pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Hmmm" ucap Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat

"Baekchan sudah tidur?"

"Hmmm, dia baru saja selesai makan dan langsung tertidur"

"Aku merindukanmu Baek" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung memegut bibir manis istrinya yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun langsung merangkulkan tangannya di leher sang suami

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar Sehan dan Luhan dia baru saja menidurkan Sehan yang seharian ini tidak mau lepas dari Sehun saat tahu bahwa Sehun adalah papanya. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang tengah membereskan meja makan dan membawa beberapa piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring dimana sudah terdapat beberapa anak panti berusia sepuluh tahunan untuk mencuci piring

"Sehan sudah tidur?" Tanya Luhan mendekati Sehun yang duduk diatas sofa

"Hmmm"

Grep

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya dan merangkul pundak Luhan

"Lu,"

"Hmmm"

"Ayo kita menikah" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun

"A apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan

"Lu jangan takut lagi jangan menghindar dan jangan pernah lari dari aku" ucap Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang mengepal

"Hun"

"Kita akan menghadapi semuanya, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dan membiarkan kau dan Sehan hidup berdua"ucap Sehun tegas sambil menatap mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca

"Aku takut Hunna-ah" ucap Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan Sehun langsung memeluknya

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku Lu, serahkan segalanya padaku dan tetaplah berada disampingku apapun yang terjadi hmmm?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus punggung Luhan yang semakin melesakan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun

.

.

.

Pagi ini Nampak berbeda dengan pagi biasanya dimana Sehan yang sudah terbangun tepat pukul enam pagi sesuatu yang mencengangkan untuk seluruh isi panti

"Mama dimana papa?" Tanya Sehan saat memasuki dapur dan melihat sang mama tengah memasak

"Di sofa sayang sedang tidur, Sehan jangan gang-"

"Papa" teriak Sehan meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"Sehan Nampak sangat senang Lu" ucap Ahn eomma memasuki dapur

"Nde eomma"

"Lu pergilah raih kebahagiaanmu jangan menyembunyikan dirimu lagi sayang" ucap Ahn eomma, Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang eommanya

"Eomma Lulu takut" ucap Luhan dan Ahn eomma langsung mendekatinya dan mengelus pundak anak kesayangannya tersebut

"Lu Sehun sudah kembali, biarkan Sehun melindungimu menyayangimu, bukan hanya kamu sayang ingat Sehan membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah, sudah cukup empat tahun ini dia hidup tanpa mengetahui papanya dan jangan rusak kebahagiaan Sehan sayang, dan eomma yakin kebahagiaan kalian bersama Sehun, kau pantas berbahagia sayang" ucap Ahn eomma membuat Luhan menatapnya dan langsung memeluknya

"Gomawo eomma" ucap Luhan

.

.

"Papa" ucap Sehan sambil duduk diatas tubuh Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya Sehun sudah bangun sejak Sehan berteriak menanyakan keberadaannya pada sang eomma, namun Sehun ingin mengerjai anaknya tersebut. Sehan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sehun tak kunjung bangun dan dengan sebal Sehan hendak turun dari badan Sehun namun belum sempat Sehan turun Sehun sudah memeluknya membuat Sehan melengkingkang suaranya. Keduanya Nampak bercanda senang terdengar dari suara tawa Sehan yang menggelegar dip anti membuat Luhan dan kedua eommanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun kembali duduk di halaman panti memperhatikan Sehan yang tengah berlari kesana kemari bersama Minjun sedangkan Yerin membuka tokonya sendiri

"Jadi kau mau pergi denganku?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya

"Hmmm, tapi tidak sekarang Hunnie, berikan aku dan Sehan waktu untuk siap bertemu dengan appa dan eommamu" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun langsung menengokan kepalanya

"Jadi kau bersedia menerimaku?"Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah lebih ceria

"Hmmm" ucap Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan Sehun langsung menghujaninya dengan berbagai ciuman mulai dari kening mata hidung bahkan bibirnya tak terlewatkan membuat Luhan cekikina dibuatnya dna terakhir Sehun langsung kembali membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya memperhatikan buah hati mereka yang tengah bermain

"Gomawo Lu gomawo" ucap Sehun

.

.

Sehun tengah pamit dengan orang-orang panti sedangkan Luhan berdiri paling ujung dengan Sehan digendongannya yang Nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata memerah

"Papa" lirih Sehan saat Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya

"Hei jagoan papa kenapa menangis?" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Sehan

"Papa jangan pergi" ucap Sehan membuat semua yang melihatnya terkekeh geli

"Hei mamamu yang tidak mau ikut papa, jadi Sehan harus menjaga mama sampai papa datang kembali hmm" ucap Sehan

"Mama kenapa tidak mau ikut papa?" Tanya Sehan membuat Luhan mendelikkan matanya kepada Sehun

"Sayang nanti papa akan kembali dan kita akan ikut kemanapun papa pergi arra"

"Chaaa jagoan papa jangan menangis hmm, papa janji akan segera menjemput Sehan dan mama"

"Yaksok?" Tanya Sehan antusian

"Hmmm yaksok" ucap Sehun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. Setelah nya Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju Seoul bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaannya begitu saja dan lagi Sehun sudah tahu dimana Luhan dan memiliki nomor ponsel wanita kecintaannya tersebut.

.

.

Sehun sampai tepat pukul empat sore dirinya langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan cepat Sehun membuka ponselnya dan mendial nomor Luhan

"Yeob-"

"….."

"Hmmm tungggu appa arra"

"…."

"Bye"

Panggilan terputus Sehun terkekeh saat mendengar suara anaknya yang sangat bersemangat dan dengan cepat Sehun bergegas mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun masuk kantor dengan keadaan jauh lebih segar dirinya menyapa semua karyawan yang ada dan membuat semua karyawan diam melihat perubahan sajangnim mereka.

Brak

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung menggebrak pintu ruangan Sehun saat mendengar bahwa sajangnim mereka sudah kembali ke kantor setelah satu hari penuh tidak memberikan kabar

"Yak Oh Sehun apa kau sudah gila ha?" teriak Kai mendekati Sehun yang hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti Kai dibelakangnya

"Heii Kamjong, hai adik ipar" ucap Sehun membuat Kai dan Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya mendengar sapaan Sehun. Setelah keduanya saling lirik Kai dan Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampir meja Sehun dan Kai langsung memegang kening Sehun

"Hunnah gwenchana kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai sedikit khawatir, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap kakak iparnya tersebut

"Hunnah kau memanggilku adik ipar?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah idiotnya

"Yak kalian berdua kenapa lepaskan" teriak Sehun melepaskan tangan Kai dari keningnya

"Hunnah harusnya kami yang bertanya ada apa dengan kau, kau Nampak berbeda apa yang terjadi di Busan?" Tanya Kai membuat Sehun kembali mengukir senyumannya lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri menghadap kaca kantornya memandang kota Seoul di depannya

"Aku menemukannya" ucap Sehun membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mengernyit

"Siapa?" kali ini Chnayeol yang bertanya

"Luhan dan uri aegya" ucap Sehun membuat kedua orang dibelakangnya melotot dan langsung kembali menerjang Sehun

"Jinjja?kau menemukannya?"

"Hmmm, aku akan membawanya dan aku akan bersama mereka" ucap Sehun dan saat itu juga Chanyeol dan Kai langsung merangkul Sehun

"Chukae sobaaattt" ucap keduanya dan mereka saling merangkul menatap jalanan kota Seoul, rasanya kebahagiaan mereka sudah menunggu di depan mata.

.

.

Luhan tengah mempersiapkan beberapa baju yang akan dibawanya menuju Seoul,tadi malam Sehun memberikan kabar kalau dirinya akan menjemput tepat akhir minggu ini. Mau tidak mau siap tidak siap Luhan akan mengikuti Sehun bagaimanapun sudah cukup pengorbanannya selama ini dimana dia mengorbankan kebahagiaan dirinya dan tentu saja Sehan buah hati mereka berdua.

"Ma" ucap Sehan yang baru saja datang dari luar sambil mengucek matanya diikuti oleh Jang eomma dibelakangnya

"Aigoo uri baby mengantuk eoh?" Tanya Luhan sambil merangkuh Sehan kedalam pelukannya dan Jang eomma duduk disamping Luhan

"Eomma bahagia sayang" ucap Jang eomma membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehan

"Eomma bahagia akhirnya kamu mau ikut dengan Sehun dan meraih kebahagiaan kalian, jangan pernah menyerah dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk pulang tanpa Sehun, lihatlah saat ini kau tidak sendiri ada Sehan yang membutuhkan kalian berdua hmm" nasehat Jang eomma membuat Luhan mengelus rambut Sehan dan memperhatikan wajah yang merupakan replica dari sang appa

"Nde eomma, gomawo selalu ada disaat Lulu sedih"

"Eomma menyayangimu sayang" ucap Jang eomma mencium kepala Luhan

"Jja sekarang istirahatlah besok Sehun akan menjemputmu"Jang eomma meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah menidurkan Sehan di atas ranjang mereka lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sehan.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah sedikit lebih tenang, dapat dilihatnya sang eomma yang tengah berkutat membuat teh di dapur dan dengan segera Sehun menghampirinya

Grep

"Yak!' teriak Sungmin saat mendapat serangan dadakan tersebut

"Eomma" bisik Sehun membuat Sungmin terdiam mendapat perlakuan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dirasakan dari putra sulungnya tersebut

"Sehunie" ucap Sungmin lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik kearah Sehun

"Hunnie gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi tirus putranya tersebut

"Hmmm" ucap Sehun merasakan usapan halus tangan eommanya

.

.

Saat ini Sehun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah menikmati makan malam dalam ketenangan, sebenarnya Kyuhyun Nampak kaget saat memasuki tempat makan dimana Sehun sudah duduk apik di meja makan, Kyuhyun menutupi kegugupan tersebut saat melihat Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu membalikan piring makannya. Makan malam terasa sepi hanya senyuman Sungmin yang memperhangat makan malam tersebut sampai beberapa saat Sehun selesai dengan makan malamnya

"Aku besok akan kembali dan aku akan membawa seseorang aku harap kalian aka nada" ucap Sehun membuat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya namun dengan raut tidak mengerti

"Aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang eomma" ucap Sehun tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin dan hal itu sedikti mengiris hati Kyuhyun saat melihat senyuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah dia lihat.

"Aku pergi" ucap Sehun setelah mengatakan itu semua

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beserta buah hati mereka tengah bersiap untuk menuju rumah orang tua Baekhyun, kemarin malam Sehun menghubungi semuanya untuk datang makan malam di mension Oh dan betapa bahagianya Baekhyun mendengar permintaan sang kaka walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu maksud dari undangan tersebut

"Oppa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menggendong Chanhyun

"Nde kajja baby" ucap Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun keluar dari apartementnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Sehun dan Luhan baru saja sampai di apartemen Sehun tepat pukul dua siang tadi, setelah berpamitan dengan orang panti dan juga membujuk Sehan yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan Minjun namun tidak ingin ditinggal oleh papanya membuat mereka menghabiskan beberapa waktu maka mereka sampai Seoul cukup siang.

Luhan tengah membersihkan dapur mereka cukup telat untuk melakukan makan siang, namun sepanjang perjalanan tadi Sehan tertidur dan Luhan maupun Sehun tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Mama hiks hiks hiks" terdengar teriakan dari kamar Sehun saat Luhan baru saja meletakan makanan terakhirnya diatas meja dan terlihat Sehun yang Nampak langsung terbangun dari rebahannya diatas sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya

Cklek

"Aigoo Sehanie" ucap Sehun menghampiri Sehan yang tengah menangis

"Mama hiks mama" racau Sehan membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas dibuatnya

"Kajja kita temui mama" ucap Sehun menggendong Sehan . sementara itu Luhan tengah tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sehun tersebut dan senyumnya semakin merekah saat melihat Sahan dalam gendongan Sehun dengan wajah memerah akibat menangis

"Aigoo anak mama kenapa hmm?" Tanya Luhan menggendong Sehan

"Apa Sehan akan selalu seperti itu setiap bangun tidur?"

"Anio dia hanya akan begini jika ditempat baru menurutnya" ucap Luhan seraya menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk menenangkan Sehan

"Jja Sehanie sudah menangisnya sekarang kita makan hmm?" Tanya Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehan. Ketiganya menikmati makan siang dengan canda tawa terutama saat Sehan sudah mulai mengoceh. Sehun sangat senang melihat keduanya malaikat di depannya, tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sehun bahwa saat ini dirinya akan kembali bersama dengan Luhan dan terntunya Sehan.

.

.

Sungmin tengah asik menyiapkan makan malam dibantu oleh Baekhyun yang sudah datang dari siang tadi, entahlah Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu siapa tamu yang akan dibawa oleh Sehun, namun mendengar penuturan sang putra yang akan membawa seseorang Sungmin berpikir bahwa orang tersebut sangatlah penting untuk Sehun.

"Baek apa oppa mu benar tidak memberitahu siapa yang akan datang?" Tanya Sungmin yang tengah asik mengaduk sup di atas kompor

"Anio eomma, Chan oppa juga tidak memberitahuku dia bilang kejutan" ucap Baekhyun

"JJa eomma coba dulu bumbunya" ucap Baekhyun menyodorkan air bumbu ikan dari ujung sendok kepada eommanya

"Enak" ucap Sungmin lalu mereka berdua meneruskan acara memasak mereka

Matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya dan saat ini Baekhyun dan Baekchan baru saja selesai merapihkan diri mereka sampai pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk setelah menemani Kyuhyun bermain golf karena saat ini weekend yang pasti mereka libur bekerja

"Memang sebegitu lama main golfnya oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun sebal karena seharian ini Chanyeol pergi

"Aigoo mianhae yeobo appa tadi sangat asik bermain sampai lupa waktu" ucap Chanyeol menghampiri Baekchan yang tengah terlentang diatas kasur

"Ishh mandi sana sebentar lagi makan malam dan Sehun oppa akan segera datang" ucap Baekhyun yang diabalas dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol

Chup

Chanyeol mencuri ciuman di bibir Baekhyun dan langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah meronanya

.

.

Luhan Nampak memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermina, dress biru muda sebatas lutut dengan tangan sampai sikut dihiasi motif bunga pada dadanya melapisis tubuh mungil Luhan, rambutnya di gerai dengan gelombang di ujungnya, polesan make up tipis Luhan kenakan pada wajahnya, sudah sangat lama Luhan tidak menggunakan make up karena Luhan berpikir hanya bulak-balik pasar dan tidak perlu bermake up. Bibirnya Luhan kecap menyatukan bagian atas dna bawah yang sudah di polesi oleh lipstick berwarna natural yang membuat lebih berwarna dari biasanya

Cklek

Lamunan Luhan terhenti saat matanya menatap dua mata yang sama tajamnya tengah menatap Luhan dari belakang Luhan memperhatikan keduanya dari depan cermin

"Mama kenapa lama sekali" ucap Sehan yang tengah digendong oleh Sehun. Luhan membalikan badannya dan menatap keduanya seketika Sehan kembali membola dan berkicau

"Mama cantik sekali" ucapnya sambil menggeliat turun dari gendongan Sehun dan menghampiri Luhan

"Anak mama juga sangat tampan" ucap Luhan mengangkat Sehan kedalam gendongannya dan mencium pipi tembam Sehan

"Kau cantik Lu" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan dan mengelus rambut Luhan

"Kajja" ucap Sehun kembali meraih Sehan dan berjalan mendahului Luhan

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya celotehan Sehan yang terdengar di dalam mobil Sehun, sedangkan Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sehun tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Luhan bagaimanapun saat ini Luhan akan bertemu dengan appa dan eomma Sehun. Luhan pasti sangat takut dan gugup bagaimanapun appa Sehun tidak menyukai Luhan dan mereka berpisah akibat apaa Sehun.

Grep

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di samping tubuh Sehan, Sehun memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Luhan saat Luhan menatapnya tidak mengerti

"Rileks Lu, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan

"Mama kita akan kemana sih?" Tanya Sehan yang kembali menanyakan hal yang sama"

"Halmoeni dan haraboji sayang" ucap Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan yang akan kembali mengelak. Luhan sedikit membolakan matanya saat mendengar apa yang Sehun ucapkan

"Monnie?Ahn monnei Jang monnie?" Tanya Sehan menatap kedua orang tuanya

"Anio tapi min halmino dan kyu haraboji" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan kedau orang tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua puluh menit Sehun dan Luhan sampai di mension Oh. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk menggendong Sehan

"Hunnie aku takut" cicit Luhan di tengah jalan menuju pintu

"Gwenchana"

Seisi rumah sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu menunggu tamu yang akan dikenalkan oleh Sehun terlihat Sungmin yang duduk dengan Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan Chanhyun dipangkuan Chanyeol

"Tuan muda Sehun sudah datang" ucap salah satu maid menghampiri semuanya dengan segera Sungmin berdiri dan bersiap menyambut putranya namun tubuhnya membeku saat melihat pasangan muda yang tengah berjalan dengan bocah kecil di gendongannya

"Hunnie" cicit Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ikut mendongakan kepalanya dan terdiam membeku di kursinya saat melihat siapa orang yang datang

"Eonni" lirih Baekhyun lalu berlari dan menghambur memeluk Luhan

"Eonni gwenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan. Luhan tidak berani memandang ke depan dimana Kyuhyun tengah memandangnya, Luhan takut menghadapi Kyuhyun bagaimanapun Luhan pernah mendapatkan kekejaman dan kekuasaan dari seorang Kyuhyun ayah dari lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannay dan menatap Sehan yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan keduanya

"Nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Sehan Oh Sehan" ucap Sehun mantap membuat Sungmin semakin membolakan matanya dan meneteskan airmatanya tanpa menunggu komando lagi kaki Sungmin bergerak mendekati mereka

Grep

"Luhan hiks hiks, kau baik nak?" Tanya Sungmin memeluk Luhan yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat oleh Luhan

"Gwenchana eomonim" ucap Luhan dan Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih kepada Sehan yang menatapnya polos

"Sehanie?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Sehan bingung dan memandang appanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sehun

"Min monnie?" tanay Sehan membuat Sungmin langsung merebut Sehan dan memeluk serta menciumnya dengan gemas

"Aigoo cucu halmoni" ucap Sungmin yang terus memeluk Sehan, semuanya terlarut dalam kebahagiaan yang ada tanpa menyadari akan adanya seseorang yang menatap teduh kepada mereka. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang tamu saat tahu bahwa keberadaannya sangat tidak penting. Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kerjanya suara seseorang mengintrupsi Kyuhyun yang membuat dirinya harus berhenti

"Kyuhyun-sii" cicit Luhan yang menyadari kepergian Kyuhyun dan tanpa menunggu lama Luhan pun pergi menyusul Kyuhyun yang sempat di cegah oleh Sehun namun dengan senyuman tenangnya Luhan meyakinkan Sehun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun-sii" ucap Luhan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Luhan semakin mendekati Kyuhyun dan berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di belakang Kyuhyun

"Mian saya tidak bisa menepati janji untuk tidak bersama Sehun, mian saya kembali dengan Sehun dan tentunya Sehan. Mian tidak bisa memegang ucapan saya karena sejujurnya saya sangat tersiksa hidup tanpa Sehun" ucap Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam

"Saat ini saya tidak akan mundur untuk meninggalkan Sehun, cukup beberapa tahun saya menanggung kesedihan dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan saya dan mungkin juga kebagian Sehun, jadi saya sangat berharap kepada anda Kyuhyun-sii tolong jangan pisahkan saya dengan Sehun, tolong jangan pisahakan Sehan dengan appanya saya mohon hiks hiks" Luhan akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya saat mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin diucapkannya, Luhan menunduk tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah diajak bicara olehnya tengah meneteskan air mata.

Grep

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak, Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan air mata yang juga ikut turun dari matanya

"Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun yang dibalas Luhan dengan gelengan kepalanya

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menderita, maaf sudah memisahkan kalian" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Luhan semakin menumpahkan airmatanya. Perlahan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan dapat Luhan lihat wajah lelah penuh sesal Kyuhyun yang Nampak semakin tua

"Kyuh-"

"Aboeji" ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Luhan yang tengah mematung. Kyuhyun meraba wajah Luhan lalu menampilkan senyuman kepada Luhan

"Panggil aku aboeji" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk semangta

"Halaboji" teriakan cempreng merusak suasana haru antara Luhan dan Kyuhyun dapat Luhan lihat Sehan tengah berlari menghampirinya diikuti oleh Sehun beserta yang lainnya. Sehan berlari dan melewati Luhan begitu saja membuat Luhan terdiam bingung

Grep

"Halaboji" ucap Sehan sambil menengadah kearah Kyuhyun tangannya melingkari kaki Kyuhyun yang dibalut dengan celana hitam. Kyuhyun tertegun saat menatap mata Sehan yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun sudah lama dirinya mengabaikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sehan dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya, lagi airmatanya keluar tak terbendung saat merasakan pelukan hangat bocah kecilnya. Di depannya Nampak Sungmin yang tengah meneteskan air mata melihat suaminya yang Nampak lelah dengan keadaannya.

"Appa" ucap Sehun membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya dan menyerahkan Sehan kepada Luhan

"Sehun appa minta maaf nak" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya membuat Sehun terenyuh dan segera memeluk appanya tersebut

"Anio, appa maafkan Sehun appa"

"Appa minta maaf dan appa berjanji appa akan merestui hubungan kalian semua" ucap Kyuhyun membuat semuanya tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun berdiri tepat di samping Luhan. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

"Yeobo" lirih Kyuhyun dan tanpa dikomando Sungmin langsung berlari dan menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun

"Mian mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

Luhan Sehun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan terharu kedua pasangan muda ini pun tak kalah bahagia dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca besar di ruangannya. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut gaun putih menjuntai kebelakang dengan bahu terbuka. Hiasan bungan berwarna putih menghiasi pinggang Luhan yang ramping. Ornament payet yang indah membungkus dada Luhan, kepalanya dihiasi dengan mahkota cantik melingkari rambut Luhan yang di gulung ke atas. Tangannya memegang sebuket bunga mawat putih yang dirangkai indah sesuai dengan gaun Luhan kenakan.

Cklek

"Mama" teriak Sehan memasuki ruangan Luhan membuat Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Sehan bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibelakangnya

"Mama sangat cantik" ucap Sehan yang berdiri di samping mamanya dan Luhan langsung mendudukan dirinya agar sama dengan Sehan

"Sehanie poppo" ucap Luhan yang langsung mendapat ciuman dari Sehan

"Eomoni, aboeji" cuap Luhan melihat kepada kedua orang tua Sehun

"Kau cantik Lu" ucap Sungmin memeluk Luhan sekilas

Cklek

Kembali pintu terbuka menampilkan Ahn dan Jang eomma

"Halmoeni" teriak Sehan langsung menghambur memeluk Ahn eomma"

"Aigoo cucu eomma tampan sekali eoh" ucap Ahn eomma mencium gemas Sehan.

"Luhanie kau gugup nak?" Tanya Jang eomma memegang tangan Luhan yang sedikit berkeringat

"Hmmm Lulu tegang eomma" ucap Luhan membuat semua yang mendengarnya tersenyum

Cklek

Kembali pintu terbuka menampilkan Kai yang Nampak menampilkan senyum konyolnya

"Aboji Lu acara sudah akan segera di mulai" ucap Kai lalu kembali kelaur ruangan setelah mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

"Kajja kita kelaur Sehanie" ucap Sungmin yang diangguki oleh Sehan

"Mama semangat" ucap Sehan dalam pelukan Ahn eomma membuat Luhan tersenyum

"Tenang ya sayang" ucap Jang eomma membuat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"Gomawo Eomma" ucap Luhan

"Kajja" ucap Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya dihadapan Luhan membuat Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun

"Gomawo appa" ucap Luhan disamping Kyuhyun dan menggengam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun baru saja mengucapkan janji suci yang sudah sangat lama dinantikan keduanya Nampak bahagia di atas altar. Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang paling bahagia dan lega akan terucapnya janji suci tersebut. Semua beban yang di pundaknya seakan jatuh tanpa sisa kebawah tanah

Grep

Kyuhyun merasakan remasan lembut pada tangannya dan dapat dilihatnya tangan mungil nan cantik yang tengah melingkupi tangannya pandangannya dibawa pada wajah pemilik tangan tersebut terlihatlah senyum damai dari pemilik tangan

"Saranghae Kyu" ucap Sungmin

"Nado Ming" ucapnya kembali menatap dua membelai yang tengah tersenyum dengan Sehan ditengah-tengahnya.

.

.

Acara resepsi sudah setangah jalan dimana Luhan berhasil menjadi ratu dalam acara tersebut, semua keluarga panti hadir dan terlihat suka cita menikamti acara tersebut. Sehan sangat senang dengan acara ini. semua tertawa sampai akhirnya Luhan berhenti saat melihat sosok perempuan memasuki ballroom dengan pakaian yang sangat glamour didampingi oleh seorang pria tinggi blasteran luar tengah memeluk pinggangnya

"Hunnie" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun ikut memperhatikan arah pandang Luhan sampai akhirnya prempuan tersebut sampai di depan Luhan dan Sehun

"Chukae Oh Sehun" ucap Seulgi memeluk Sehun dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh Sehun sedangkan Luhan Nampak gugup dan takut saat Seulgi berada tepat di depannya

"Mianhae Luhanah, chukae" ucap Seulgi langsung memeluk Luhan, setelahnya Seulgi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kearah Luhan

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah aku perbuat, dan saat ini aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu hubungan kalian karena aku sudah menikah dengan James" ucap Seulgi sambil menunjuk pria yang ada disampingnya.

Luhan langsung tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Seulgi

"Chukae Seulgiya" ucap Luhan girang membuat Seulgi tersenyum

"Tidak salah Sehun begitu mencintaimu Luhanan" ucap Seulgi lalu pergi meninggalkan pengantin tersebut.

.

.

Acara resepsi baru saja selesai dan saat ini Luhan dan Sehun tengah duduk disalah satu kursi di ballroom tersebut

"Mama Hannie ngantuk" ucap Sehan menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk tubuh eommanya. Luhan yang menggunakan gaun yang lebih simple langsung membawa Sehan kedalam pelukannya

"Hannie mala mini tidur dengan halmoni nde?" ucap Sehun disamping Luhan membuat Sehan melongokan kepalanya yang berada diatas dada kearah Sehun

"Anio Sehan ingin tidur dengan mama" ucap Sehan membuat Sehun cemberut dan Luhan terkiki geli

"Ayolah Sehanie" bujuk Sehun yang dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Sehan

"Sudahlah Hunnie kasian Sehan" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun semakin cemberut karena ritual malam pertamanya akan tertunda

"Hannie" ucap Chanyeol yang datang menghampiri mereka

"Hannie samchon punya hadiah untuk Hannie kajja ikut Samchon" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Sehun

"Eoh hadiah apa Samchon?" Tanya Sehan

"Kajja ini rahasia Sehan pasti suka" ucap Chanyeol langsung mengambil Sehan dari gendongan Luhan

"Eh Hannie" ucap Luhan hendak bangun menyusul Sehan yang memang sudah menagntuk, namun pergerakan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun memegang tangannya dan tersenyum menyeramkan padanya

"Biarkan Sehan dengan Samchonnya" ucap Sehun di telinga Luhan dan langsung memboyong Luhan ke salah satu kamar yang sudah disediakan di hotel tersebut.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamar hotel memandang jalanan kota Seuol di malam hari. Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Luhan dari belakang sedangkan Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sehun

"Gomawo Lu" ucap Sehun di telinga Luhan

"Hmm" ucap Luhan

"Hunnie apa tidak apa-apa Sehan sekarang" ucap Luhan yang masih memikirkan Sehan

'Aku yakin Chanyeol bisa mengatasinya mungkin saat ini Sehan tengah asik bermain" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup bahu Luhan membuat sang empu menggelinjang dibuatnya.

Grep

Sehun langsung membalikan tubuh Luhan dan memandang mata rusa yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Saranghae Luhanie"

Chup

Sehun langsung memagut bibir Luhan lembut menyalurkan nafsu yang selama ini dipendamnya. Tanganya menari tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Sehun mengekplor satu persatu benda yang ada di dalam mulut Luhan

"Eunggg" lenguhan keluar dari bibir Luhan saat tangah Sehun meremas payudaranya. Tangan Luhan meremat kencang rambut Sehun menyalurkan semua rasa yang tengah dirasakannya

Sehun memboyong Luhan menuju ranjang tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya

Bruk

Sehun menajatuhkan tubuh Luhan dengan dirnya tepat berada di atasnya, ciuman keduanya terlepas dari mereka saling memandang memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tengah dirakannya

"Gomawo Sehunie" ucap Luhan lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan kembali bibir keduanya. Tangan Sehun mulai bergriliya membuka pengait gaun Luhan dan langsugn menarik turun gaun tersebut sehinggan menampilkan badan Luhan yang masih sangat sexy tanpa terbungkus apapun hanya celana dalam saja yang menutupi area pribadinya.

"Kau indah Lu" ucap Sehun lalu memasukan putting Luhan kedalam mulutnya membuat Luhan melenguh menikamtinya

.

.

"Ahhh ahhh Hunnie faster" desah Luhan yang saat ini tengah mengangkang hebat di bawah tubuh Sehun. Pergerakan Sehun semakin cepat saat merasakan kejantanannya semakin dijepit oleh lubang hangat Luhan

"Lu jangan dijepit" ucap Sehun susah payah tanpa mengurangi genjotanya

"Ahhh Hunnie Ahh disituuhh" teriak Luhan saat lagi-lagi Sehun menyentuh titip spotnya.

Tangan Sehun terus meremat kedua payudara sintal Luhan membuat Luhan semakin merem melek dibuatnya.

"Hunnie akk akku sampaiii"

"Bersama Sayang

"Ahhhh/Ahhhhh" keduanya Nampak mengeluarkan lahar yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Luhan Nampak lemas dengan pelepasan ketiganya sedangkan Sehun Nampak menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas dada Luhan yang turun naik pasca pelepasan keduanya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun saat merasakan usapan halus pada rambutnya

"Hmmm" jawab Luhan yang langsung membuat Sehun turun dari atas tubuhnya dan merangkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"Gomawo sayang" ucap Sehun mencium puncuk kepala Luhan dan mereka tertidur bersama.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki mansion dengan tangan saling bertaut saat membuka pintu keduanya disuguhi oleh teriakan Sehan yang berlari kearah mereka

"Mama" teriak Sehan namun belum sampai Sehan kepada Luhan Sehun sudah lebih dulu menggendongnya

"Ahhh papa mau mama mama mama" ucap Sehan

"Sehan tidak merindukan papa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah dibuat cemberut membuat Sehan diam dan memandangi papanya

"Papa" cicit Sehan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun

"Mianhae" ucapnya membuat semuanya tersenyum gemas

Chu chup chup

Sehun mencium Sehan bertubi-tubi membuat Sehan tertawa geli dibuatnya

"Ahh papa hentikan mama mama" ucap Sehan sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan

"Sudah Hunnie" ucap Luhan lalu mengambil alih Sehan yang langsung mencium pipi mamanya

"Kajja masuk" ucap Sungmin yang tengah dipeluk oleh Sehun.

.

.

Semuanya Nampak menikmati acara keluarga yang sedang mereka lakukan dimana Luhan tengah menyiapkan piring di gazebo belakang mansion sedangkan Sungmin dan eomma Ahn dan Jang tengah bermain bersama Baekchan dan Sehan. Baekhyun tengah membantu Luhan merapihkan meja dan para lelaki tengah membakan daging yang akan mereka santap.

Setelah selesai semuanya Nampak menikmati acara makan mereka dengan penuh canda tawa dimana Sehan selalu berhasil membuat Semuanya terhibur. Kyuhyun Nampak memperhatikan satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya senyumnya mengembang melihat semuanya tertawa. Rasanya Kyuhyun menyesal telah membuat Sehun berubah dan memisahkannya dengan Luhan.

"Yeobo saranghae" ucap Sungmin mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun, Kyuhyunpun tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan acara mereka.

.

.

Mala mini Luhan dan Sehun menginap di mension Oh, setelah siang tadi kedua eomma pantinya pamit pulang dan Sehan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Chanhyun maka semua keluarga Oh menginap di mension Oh.

Luhan tengah duduk di sofa ujung kamar dengan Sehan dipangkuannya yang Nampak sudah menutup matanya ngantuk. Luhan terus memperhatikan keadaan langit yang sudah sangat gelap yang dihiasi dengan bintang, tangannya tak berhenti mengelus kepala Sehan yang tampak nyenyak dipangkuannya sampai akhir Luhan merasakan sofa bagian depannya bergerak dan Luhanpun mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Melamun hmm?" Tanya Sehun mencium kepala Sehan

"Anio, aku hanya masih tidak percaya Hunnie"

Chup

Sehun mencuri ciuman di bibir Luhan membuat Luhan memicingkan matanya

"Apa kau masih merasa bermimpi?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Gomawo Lu mau bertahan untukku, gomawo mau kembali padaku dan gomawo telah memberiku dan menjaga malaikan kecil untukku" ucap Sehun memandang mata Luhan.

"Saranghae Oh Luhan" ucap Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Luhan.

"Saranghae Oh Sehun, Gomawo Sehuni" ucap Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Sehun menempel tepat di bibirnya. Keduanya menikmati ciuman lembut penuh cinta tersebut tanpa dilandasi nafsu dan tentunya dengan jarak dan kesadaran penuh karena mereka tahu Sehan tengah berada diantara mereka.

Sehan Nampak melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan bibirnya melengkung indah dalam tidurnya, entahlah Sehan merasa kali ini dirinya akan tidur dengan nyenyak sekali.

 **END**

 **Annyeong saya bawa dengan chap akhir,**

 **Maaf kalau endingnya ga sesuai dengan harapan dan kurang gemeeesss gimana gitu. Otaknya udah mentok banget udah ga bisa mikri lagi. Mungkin alurnya terlalu memaksakan tapi ya begitulah semua memiliki kekurangan kan…**

 **Semoga readers semua ga kecewa ya, karena ini lah kemampuan saya mengakhiri FF ini.**

 **Hunhan udah bahagia bersama Sehan.**

 **Buat yang nanyain football gang maaf ya kalau updatenya lama. Saya lagi cari ide dan mood buat nulisnya jadi ga bisa di buru-buru kayakna deh.**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah dukung FF aku, yang udah baca, foll dan tentunya yang udah REVIEW.**

 **Buat Silent readers yang belum tobat juga maksih banyak udah mau mampir ke FF aku.**

 **Semoga HunHan semakin lestari dan semakin banyak FF nya…**

 **Di tunggu REVIEWnya**

 **Bye bye**

 **See You Next Story**


End file.
